Les deux faces d'une même pièce
by amelayy
Summary: Akaashi se réveilla dans un sursaut. Il l'avait encore fait. Il avait encore fait ce rêve. Un rêve gravé dans sa mémoire, à tel point qu'il aurait pu s'agir d'un souvenir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, enfin plutôt d'une personne en particulier, comme si c'était la sienne. Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ?
1. Prologue

Hello hello !

Je vous présente ma toute première fiction. Sur un coup de tête j'ai eu envie de me lancer.  
Je me suis légèrement inspiré du film Your Name. Et je n'ai pas grand chose à dire alors je vous laisse avec ce petit prologue ^^ 

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Furudate Haruichi.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

D'après la légende, autrefois les âmes étaient liées deux à deux. On les appelaient les âmes sœurs. Mais un jour, un dieu solitaire et jaloux du bonheur des âmes sœurs, décida de les séparer. Chaque âme se retrouva alors seule dans ce vaste monde. Mais la légende dit aussi, que si un jour, deux âmes qui furent sœurs autrefois, se rencontrent, le lien brisé se reformait bien plus fort et que plus rien ne pourra les séparer. Parce que ces deux âmes sont juste les deux faces d'une même pièce. Un lien si fort qu'elles ne font plus qu'un.

Il existe aussi une autre légende qui raconte qu'une âme a plusieurs vies. C'est ce qu'on appelle communément la réincarnation. En effet à la mort d'un être vivant, l'âme est transférée dans un nouveau corps. Et parfois le lien qui lie deux âmes entre elles est tellement fort, tellement emmêlé, qu'il est impossible aux deux âmes de se séparer. Alors ce lien survit à travers le temps, à travers les différentes vies de l'âme et les deux âmes, quelque soit la vie ou l'époque, se retrouvent toujours.

Et si ces légendes étaient vraies ? Et si les âmes étaient toutes liées de manière bien plus complexe qu'on ne l'imagine ?

Il était une fois un hibou. Ce hibou se sentait seul. Il avait bien un meilleur ami mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Un chat ne pouvait pas lui fournir ce qui lui manquait, combler ce vide dans son cœur. Le hibou s'envola alors à la recherche de ce petit quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'être entier.

Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'il volait à travers le monde. Quand un jour il trouva. Il trouva la partie le complétant. Il s'agissait d'une chouette. Une chouette dont il tomba éperdument amoureux. Le hibou et la chouette étaient ce qu'on appelait des âmes sœurs. Lorsqu'ils se sont croisés, ils ont celé leur destin. En effet leur rencontre a lié leur âme pour l'éternité. Le lien brisé a été rétabli et ils sont destinés à se retrouver dans leurs prochaines vies.

Alors maintenant imaginez, par un concours de circonstances, ces deux oiseaux nocturnes, se réincarnent tout deux en humain et au même moment. Le destin ne s'amuserait-il pas à les réunir ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur: En bas de page. **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

Un violent coup sur la porte de la chambre le tira de son sommeil. Une voix lointaine lui disait de se réveiller, qu'il allait être en retard. Lui ? En retard ? Ça serait bien la première fois que ça arriverait. Il était toujours à l'heure. La ponctualité est une des valeurs indispensables de la politesse et ayant reçu une éducation stricte il se devait d'être poli en toutes circonstances, pour ne pas faire honte à ses chers parents.

Il y eu encore un coup contre la porte. Il Il ouvrit donc lentement les yeux, et toujours dans un demi-sommeil, se redressa sur le lit et posa ses pieds à terre. Il s'étonna légèrement que son réveil n'ai pas sonné, puis il se dit que sa mère avait dû le réveiller en avance. Elle faisait souvent ça. Elle était à cheval sur la ponctualité que ça en devenait agaçant. Il soupira, aujourd'hui encore il allait devoir attendre une demi-heure que son lycée ouvre ses portes.

A contre-coeur, il se leva et se dirigea machinalement vers la salle de bain. Tous les jours il remerciait le ciel d'avoir une salle de bain dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, peu de personnes avaient ce luxe, mais il avait la chance d'être le fils d'un des plus grands PDG de tout le Japon. Alors évidemment sa maison reflétait la fortune familiale: un grande maison, légèrement excentrée, avec assez de chambres pour héberger toute une équipe de volley. Chaque chambre avait sa propre salle de bain. Et même si en temps normal, cette fortune et cette famille lui pesaient, tous les matins il bénissait cette salle de bain. _Sa_ salle de bain.

Il tendit donc la main dans l'espoir de saisir la poignée, mais tout ce qu'il attrapa ne fut que de l'air. Il tenta à nouveau, mais sans succès, sa main retomba mollement dans le vide qui se trouvait devant lui. Bizarre. Il se frotta les yeux, pour être sûr d'être bien réveillé. Mais ces derniers s'agrandirent en remarquant qu'il ne se trouvait pas en face de la porte. Tiens serait-il fatigué au point d'oublié la localisation de sa très chère salle de bain ?

Il se frotta à nouveau les yeux, mais face à lui il ne trouva qu'un simple mur. Bon, ce n'était pas qu'un simple mur, parce que dessus il y avait quand même un énorme poster d'une équipe de volley. D'ailleurs il lui semblait connaître cette équipe. Il réfléchit quelques instant et se remémora où il avait pu la voir. Mais oui ! Evidemment ! C'est l'équipe du Japon ! D'ailleurs il était allé les voir lors des derniers Jeux Olympiques à Rio. Ses parents lui avaient offert une place pour son anniversaire. C'était d'ailleurs un des plus beau jours de sa vie, il avait même réussi à obtenir un autographe d'eux. Il était un grand fan de volley. D'ailleurs il y jouait depuis tout petit et avait réussi à obtenir un poste de titulaire dès sa première année. En même temps un passeur avec ses capacités, ça ne courait pas les rues.

Il se perdit quelques instants dans ses souvenirs quand soudain il réalisa. Il n'avait jamais vu cette affiche auparavant, c'est bien la première fois qu'il la voyait. Alors que faisait-elle là, dans sa chambre, à la place de la porte de sa salle de bain ?

Alors en ouvrant grand les yeux, son regard fit le tour de la chambre. Et il remarqua que ce poster n'était pas le problème. Ce poster était juste un symptôme. Le véritable problème c'est qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. En fait il n'avait même jamais vu la chambre où il se trouvait. Il n'était pas chez lui. Que faisait-il là ? Il était pourtant certain de s'être endormi dans son lit la nuit dernière. De toute façon il n'a jamais dormi autre part que dans les résidences familiales, ses parents n'ont jamais voulu qu'il aille dormir chez des amis. Enfin pour cela il fallait déjà qu'il ait des amis. Bon bien sûr, au lycée il traînait avec son équipe de volley, mais l'ambiance du lycée faisait que l'atmosphère de compétition empêchait de tisser des liens solides et de confiance. Il avait des connaissances. Mais d'amis. Et il ne s'en était jamais plains, ça lui allait comme ça. Mais bon penser à son lycée n'allait pas l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Revenant sur Terre, il réfléchit à toutes les possibilités qui pouvaient expliquer cette situation. Il pourrait s'agir d'un kidnapping, après tout il était un riche héritier. Mais c'était peu probable. Il est impossible de s'introduire sans permission dans la résidence principale, et Dieu seul sait que de nombreux malfrats ont essayé. Alors il ignora cette idée et se concentra à examiner les lieux pour éclaircir la situation. Il trouvera surement une réponse.

Le lit était contre une grande baie vitrée qui faisait toute la longueur de la chambre. Des rideaux bleu filtraient les premiers rayons de soleil. Au pied du lit, face à la fenêtre, il y avait un bureau ensevelit sous des montagnes de feuilles et cahiers. Et l'état du sol était un peu près semblable: des feuilles partout. La personne vivant ici semble de nature assez désordonnée. Oui parce que pour lui, il était chez quelqu'un d'autre. C'était clair que ce désordre ne pouvait pas lui appartenir. D'ailleurs il semblerait que cette pièce appartienne à un fan de volley à en croire les quatre ballons éparpillés dans la chambre et les nombreuses affiches d'équipes de tout le Japon. Un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il aimerait se dire que si il aime le volley, c'est forcément une bonne personne. Mais son expérience personnelle prouverait le contraire. Tellement de fois il s'était fait humilier parce qu'il était plus fort que ses aînés. Il ressenti un petit pincement au coeur et soupira. N'empêche il aimerait bien rencontrer la personne vivant ici. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il pourrait bien apprécier cette personne. Et peut être même s'en faire un ami. Un véritable ami.

Il continua son inspection des lieux en posant ses yeux sur une peluche hibou se trouvant sur le lit. Il remarqua également que le motif des draps était un énorme hibou, debout sur une branche et collée à lui il y avait une petite chouette. Le hibou avait de grands yeux dorés, magnifiques tandis que la chouette avait de jolis yeux gris. Ces draps étaient mignons et enfantins. Cette chambre appartiendrait-elle donc à un enfant ? .

Sa respiration s'accéléra soudainement lorsqu'il vit le miroir. Non il n'était pas du genre à avoir peur de son reflet. Enfin ici, c'était peut être le cas. L'image qui se reflétait dans le miroir, il ne la connaissait pas. Le reflet n'était pas le sien. Il avait beau bouger dans tous les sens, le reflet le suivait avec harmonie. Il s'approcha du miroir et l'effleura du bout des doigts, comme si ce geste pouvait faire disparaître l'image en face de lui. Mais elle ne disparut pas. Bizarre. Il prit le temps de respirer. Il réfléchit durant plusieurs minutes, fixant le miroir. Et une seule explication lui traversa l'esprit. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

- _Je dois être dans un rêve,_ murmura-t-il doucement.

Akaashi détailla l'image qui se trouvait en face de lui. Ces grands yeux dorés n'étaient pas les siens. D'ailleurs ils lui rappelèrent ceux du hibou de la couverture aperçue plus tôt. Ces cheveux à moitié décolorés, tirant vers l'argenté, lui tombant sur le front, n'étaient pas à lui. Akaashi,lui, avait habituellement des cheveux courts, légèrement bouclés et noir. Et ses yeux étaient d'un gris bleu profond. Le visage d'Akaashi avait aussi la particularité d'être impassible. Les émotions s'y lisait difficilement. Le visage du miroir était tout le contraire. Keiji n'avait jamais vu un visage aussi expressif. Quel rêve étrange... Rêver d'être quelqu'un d'autre, d'être un inconnu, n'est ce pas étrange ?

Akaashi se pinça. Mais ça ne marcha pas. Impossible de se réveiller. Il y a vraiment que dans films que ça marche. Il soupira et tenta de garder son sang froid habituel. Après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve, il allait bientôt se réveiller, donc il y avait pas de raison de paniquer. Alors qu'il continuait à se regarder dans le miroir, il sourit en voyant qu'il portait un pyjama avec pleins de petits hibou. Ce garçon devait vraiment beaucoup les aimer. Mais n'était-il pas un peu vieux pour cela ? Après tout, il semblait avoir le même âge que lui. Au moins dans son rêve il était toujours un adolescent. C'était...rassurant.

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Il se tourna brusquement et son regard tomba sur une petite fille. Elle devait avoir moins d'une dizaines d'années, huit ans probablement. Elle avait également des yeux dorés, similaire à ceux du reflet et ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules. La fillette le fixait et Akaashi eu l'impression que ses yeux jetaient des éclairs, lui reprochant quelque chose. Il ne comprenait pas.

\- _Niichan ! Dépêche toi ! Maman est déjà partie, elle était pressée et elle t'a laissé un mot. Tu dois m'emmener à l'école ! Vite ! Je veux pas être en retard._

Elle s'approcha tendit un bout de papier que Akaashi saisit puis referma la porte en la claquant. Akaashi toujours aussi perplexe face à la situation fixa la porte qui venait de se fermer puis il décida de lire le mot que sa mère avait laissé:

 ** _J'ai eu une urgence à l'hôpital, j'ai dû partir précipitamment. Il faut que tu emmènes Minami à l'école. Je vous ai préparé des bentôs, ils sont dans le frigo. Ce soir je suis de garde, alors je te laisserais t'occuper de ta sœur. A demain. Bisous._**

Akaashi leva un sourcil suite à la lecture du mot. Minami ? Cela devait être la petite fille. Alors comme ça il avait une soeur dans son rêve ? Il sourit. Depuis tout petit il rêvait d'avoir une soeur ou un frère. Mais il était fils unique malheureusement.

Tout cela était bien étrange, il devait l'avouer. Il trouvait ce rêve un peu trop "réel". Rien à voir avec ceux qu'il avait déjà fait. Bizarre. Après quelques secondes perdu dans ses pensées, un bruit le fit revenir à la réalité -enfin façon de parler bien sûr, Akaashi est dans un rêve après tout-. Un portable était entrain de sonner. Il supposa qu'il était sur le bureau, alors il s'approcha et poussa d'un revers de la main l'amas de feuille qui recouvrait le pauvre appareil. Et il ne pu retenir un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Apparemment « Mon Chaton » essayait de le joindre. Hésitant, il s'en saisit et décrocha. Il n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer un mot, que déjà la voix de son interlocuteur retentit dans le combiné.

- _Bordel, mec tu fous quoi ? Ça fait 10 minutes que je t'attends en bas de chez toi ! Grouille toi ! J'ai pas encore envie d'être en retard par ta faute._

Akaashi surpris, ne su quoi répondre. Un long silence s'installa.

\- _Oi bro tu es toujours là ?_

\- _Oui… J'arrive._

Akaashi raccrocha. Il soupira à nouveau. Malgré le fait que ça soit un rêve, il était intrigué par ce mystérieux chaton. Il semblait qu'il allait vivre une journée d'une personne lambda. Ca allait lui changer de son quotidien d'élève modèle, irréprochable et parfait. Il allait profiter de ce rêve pour se détendre.

Il enfila en vitesse l'uniforme de lycée qu'il avait vu posé sur la chaise dans le coin de la chambre puis il prit le sac qui se trouvait à côté et sorti de sa chambre. Il fit un arrêt rapide dans la salle de bain, histoire de se rendre présentable. Lorsqu'il vit les trois pots de gel, il se demanda qui pouvait bien utiliser de tels produits. Ensuite il rejoignit la cuisine. L'appartement était petit et il trouva les pièces assez facilement. Il ouvrit le frigo et ne vit qu'un seul bentô avec écrit dessus « Kotaro ». C'était surement pour lui vu que la petite fille se nommait Minami. Comme ça, dans ce rêve son nom était Kotaro. Intéressant. Il prit le bentô et le mit dans son sac, quand la voix de le fillette le fit sursauter.

- _Niichan ! J'ai déjà le mien. Dépêche to … Tu as fais quoi à tes cheveux ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?_

Akaashi fixa Minami, de la surprise dans le regard. Sa coupe était tout à fait convenable et banale, non ?

\- _Oui tout va bien. On peut y aller._

Sans plus traîner, ils quittèrent tous les deux l'appartement. La petite fille courait dans les escaliers, suivit de près par Akaashi. En arrivant en bas, il vit sa sœur prendre dans ses bras un jeune homme, qui d'après Akaashi, semblait peu fréquentable. Grand, les cheveux noir et coiffé de façon étrange, sans oublier cet air malicieux sur son visage. On aurait un chat. L'aura qu'il dégageait n'inspirait pas la confiance mais il avait tout de même ce côté mystérieux qui attirait les gens. Akaashi l'observa et se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait connaître cet homme. Puis il remarqua que le noiraud portait le même uniforme que lui. Serait-il le fameux chaton qui l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt ? Il se dirigea vers eux et soudainement l'homme posa son regard sur Akaashi et éclata d'un rire qui fit légèrement frissonner Akaashi. C'était le première fois qu'il entendait un rire qui semblait si réel, si spontané.

 _\- Bro, tu as vu ta tête ? Tu avais plus de gel ? Tu vas pas nous faire une dépression j'espère ?_

Akaashi le fixa, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il racontait. Si quelqu'un avait un problème de coupe c'était certainement l'homme en face de lui.

\- _Heho la chouette ! Je te parle ! Si tu reviens pas parmi nous, ta sœur aussi sera en retard. Pour nous c'est déjà mort mais essayons de faire en sorte que Minami soit à l'heure._

Le visage de Minami fut alors éclairé d'un sourire resplendissant et elle saisit la main de l'homme. La fillette semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Ils marchaient tous les deux devant, laissant Akaashi leur emboîter le pas, juste derrière.

- _Euh mon chaton ?_

Akaashi tenta d'interpeller le jeune homme qui s'amusait avec Minami. Si il passait sa journée -enfin son rêve plutôt- avec cet inconnu, il aimerait connaître son nom. Parce que l'appeler ''mon chaton'' toute la journée le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, un large sourire ornant son visage.

 _\- Oui mon hibou adoré ?_

Akaashi senti ses joues rosirent. Merde. Il s'y attendait pas. Comment peut-il être si à l'aise ? Ces mots sont sortis si naturellement, comme si il avait l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Alors pourquoi Akaashi avait l'impression d'être arrivé en plein milieu d'un film ? Comme si il lui manquait une partie essentielle.

Les réflexions et la gêne d'Akaashi n'échappèrent pas au regard de la plus jeune.

\- _Regarde Kuroo-chan ! Tu as réussi à embarrasser Niichan, il a changé de couleur !_

Cela fit beaucoup rire Kuroo. C'était la première qu'il voyait son ami mal à l'aise suite à ce surnom, et il ressenti une légère satisfaction face à cette réaction. Il allait pouvoir l'embêter longtemps avec ça. Akaashi, lui, n'osait plus parler. Il se sentait ridicule et en plus il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir cacher ses émotions derrière son visage impassible. Foutu rêve !

Le trajet menant à l'école de Minami ne dura pas longtemps, seulement une dizaines de minutes. Arrivée devant le portail, la petite embrassa Kuroo sur la joue puis elle lâcha sa main pour se diriger vers Akaashi. La petite le serra dans ses bras. Ne savant pas trop quoi faire, Akaashi n'ayant pas l'habitude des contacts physiques, se contenta de tapoter sur la tête de la petite.

Kuroo regarda la scène en arquant un sourcil, son ami était bien bizarre aujourd'hui. D'habitude il pleurait parce qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher sa sœur et c'était Kuroo qui devait les séparer. Aujourd'hui Kotaro semblait être une autre personne. C'était peut être une des nouvelles facettes des sauts d'humeur du hibou ? Ça ne l'étonnerait pas.  
Minami adressa un dernier signe de main aux deux jeunes hommes en criant :

- _A toute à l'heure Niichan ! Tu oublies pas de venir me chercher après l'entrainement hein ?_

Elle rit et disparu du champs de vision de Akaashi. Soudain une main sur son épaule lui fit détourner le regard en direction du prénommé Kuroo.

\- _Mec, tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? Tu ne déprimes pas, n'est ce pas ? C'est la première fois que je te vois lâcher ta soeur aussi facilement._

 _\- Oui ça va. Je crois que aujourd'hui je suis un peu en dehors de la réalité._

- _Je vois ça. Bon dépêchons nous ! On a déjà raté la première heure, ça serait bête de rater la deuxième ! On sait tous les deux que les maths sont ta matière préférée !_

Kuroo afficha à nouveau ce petit sourire malicieux et Akaashi acquiesça en suivant Kuroo à travers la ville. Au fait ? Dans quelle ville il était ? Il scruta les environs et fût rassuré de voir que c'était toujours Tokyo. Au moins son subconscient ne l'emmenait pas vivre dans une ville étrangère. Mais il restait assez loin de chez lui. Peut être trente minutes en métro ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais pris le métro.

Ils marchèrent durant une quinzaine de minutes et tout du long Kuroo avait essayé de faire la conversation. Akaashi se contentait de hocher la tête ou de répondre platement. Akaashi n'aimait pas vraiment parler. Et surtout il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Kuroo. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un agir de façon si naturelle. Akaashi savait que dans son entourage tout le monde portait un masque. Mais il pensait que c'était partout pareil. Il s'était trompé. C'est à partir de ce moment que Akaashi oublia qu'il était dans un rêve.

Kuroo s'inquiétait un peu pour son ami, il avait peur qu'il rentre dans une de ses phases de dépression. Alors il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour lui remonter le moral. Bien que ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher. Depuis quand Kotaro se contentait de hocher la tête ?

\- _Kuroo-san ?_

Kuroo failli s'étouffer. Puis il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir le visage de son ami, il posa sa main sur le front d'Akaashi et soupira. Pas de fièvre. Peut être se moquait-il de lui ? Non ça avait pas l'air.

\- _Qui es-tu ? Et qu'a-tu fais à mon cher et tendre meilleur ami, Bokuto Kotaro ?_

\- _Il y a un problème ?_

\- _Bro, depuis quand tu m'appelles Kuroo-san ?_

\- _Je pensais que c'était plus approprié que "mon chaton"_ , tenta Akaashi ce qui fit rire légèrement Kuroo.

\- _Désolé mon hibou adoré, mais je préfère largement quand tu m'appelles chaton_ , dit-il avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Akaashi tenta maladroitement un sourire afin de ne pas montrer son malaise, mais cela fut un échec. Il le vit bien dans les yeux du jeune homme à côté de lui. Oui les yeux de Kuroo semblaient rire et se moquer de lui. Akaashi ne savait pas comment réagir alors il se contenta d'ignorer le chat.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte quand le plus jeune remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le trajet lui avait semblé rapide. cela était peut être dû à la compagnie de Kuroo. Il devait l'avouer, sa première impression sur Kuroo était fausse. Ce garçon était bien plus vrai que n'importe qui dans son lycée. D'ailleurs l'établissement qui lui faisait face n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il fréquentait. Cela contrastait totalement avec ce qu'il connaissait. Mais l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait l'attirait. Il avait envie d'y aller.

Kuroo pressa le pas, suivit d'Akaashi. Ils arpentèrent les couloirs jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une salle de troisième année. Kuroo rentra sans hésitations et alla s'asseoir à sa place, en plein milieu de la salle. Machinalement Akaashi s'assit à sa place habituelle, devant contre la fenêtre. Kuroo leva un sourcil puis laissa son sac sur la chaise pour venir vers lui.

\- _Dis, tu essayes d'énerver Daichi aujourd'hui ? Tu es suicidaire ? Tu sais bien qu'il supporte pas qu'on lui vole sa place._

Akaashi leva les yeux vers Kuroo, et essaya de cacher toute son incompréhension. Daichi ? Sa place ? Mais que racontait-il ? Et avant même qu'il ait pu poser une question un élève, dégageant une aura assez sombre sur le moment, apparu derrière Kuroo. L'élève posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kuroo, qui sembla se tendre à vu d'oeil.

- _Kotaro, Tetsuro j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour être à ma place._

\- _Oh c'est ta place ? On le savait pas Daichi,_ dit Kuroo avec un petit rictus. Puis il se saisit du bras d'Akaashi, qui se crispa suite au contact avec le noiraud, et l'emmena avec lui. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table de Kuroo, celui-ci s'assit puis soupira en voyant son ami immobile.

\- _Reste pas planté là comme un hibou congelé ! Ta place est juste derrière, tu te souviens ?_

\- _Ah oui merci_ , fit doucement Akaashi.

\- _Bro, tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. Encore plus que d'habitude,_ souffla Kuroo.

La cloche retentit et le professeur arriva dans la salle, le silence se fit et le cours de maths commença.

Kuroo était perdu dans ses pensées. Le comportement de son meilleur ami l'intriguait. Que se passait-il aujourd'hui pour que Bokuto se comporte de la sorte ? Il avait peut être été remplacé par un clone. Oui c'était surement ça. Cette idée le fit rire silencieusement. Néanmoins il espérait qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Peut être Kenma saurait ce qui cloche. Après tout son ami d'enfance avait un pouvoir surnaturel. Oui Kuroo était persuadé que Kenma pouvait lire dans l'âme des gens. Mais Kenma niait. Un jour Kuroo le prouverait !

Akaashi quant à lui écoutait attentivement le cours. Même en étant en seconde année, il réussi à suivre ce cours. Il était très probable, que dans son lycée privé, ils prennent de l'avance sur le programme. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas. Akaashi aimait être là. Tout avait l'air tellement normal et vrai. L'ambiance était à mille lieues de celle de son lycée. Il aimerait être inscrit ici, c'était agréable. Puis il se rappela que c'était un rêve et ce fut un coup dur pour lui. Il pensa que jamais il ne voudrait se réveiller. Ce rêve était tellement mieux que la vie réelle, sa vie. Il soupira.

La matinée se déroula normalement malgré les regards insistants de ses camarades, qui fixaient un peu trop sa coupe de cheveux. Il se demanda bien à quoi ressemblait la coupe de Bokuto habituellement. Il devrait demander à Kuroo. Puis la pause de midi venait d'être annoncée par le son de la cloche. Kuroo se retourna immédiatemment.

\- _Ah j'ai oublié de te dire, Kenma m'a envoyé un SMS. Aujourd'hui on mange avec lui dans sa salle de classe._

Akaashi sourit et hocha la tête, en se demandant qui était Kenma tout en étant impatient de le rencontrer. Après avoir traverser un couloir, descendu d'un escalier, salué des gens et marcher pendant quelques minutes, Kuroo et Akaashi finirent par s'arrêter devant une salle de seconde année. La salle était vide. Enfin presque. Dans le fond de salle, un garçon était assis et pianotait sur son téléphone. Il leva même pas les yeux quand Kuroo et lui entrèrent dans la salle. Kuroo se dirigea vers lui, passa un bras autour des épaules du plus petit et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- _Alors mon petit Kenma, tu joues à quoi aujourd'hui ? Pokémon ? Encore ! Eh beh c'est la première fois que je te vois jouer aussi longtemps au même jeu._

\- _C'est la nouvelle version_ , murmura Kenma en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte du plus grand.

Akaashi posa son regard sur Kenma et le détailla. Lui aussi, comme Kuroo, avait un air de chat. C'était drôle, il avait l'impression de se trouver face à deux frères. _"Tiens Kenma aussi a des cheveux étranges"_ pensa Akaashi. En effet les cheveux blond décolorés du jeune garçon semblaient reprendre leur teinte noire habituelle. Puis sentant un regard sur lui, Kenma leva les yeux et fixa Akaashi. Une lueur de surprise traversa ses yeux.

\- _Bokuto… tes cheveux ?_

 _\- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec mes cheveux ?_

 _\- Bro c'est inhabituel de te voir sans gel._

Ah. Cela expliquait les trois pots de gel que Akaashi avait vu dans la salle de bain ce matin. Ces sous les regards interrogateurs que Akaashi sorti le bentô. Il l'ouvrit et sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de manger de la cuisine maison.  
Une bonne partie se passa dans le silence. Akaashi mangeait avec plaisir, Kenma n'avait pas lâché son portable et Kuroo s'amusait à embêter le plus petit en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Le calme fut troublé par une tornade rousse et noire. Un garçon, qui semblait être au collège selon Akaashi, arriva subitement dans la salle.

\- _Kenma ! Kageyama il est méchant ! Il veut pas me faire des passes, tu peux m'en faire, dis ?_ dit-il en sautant sur Kenma qui ne réagit pas.

\- _Imbécile d'Hinata je t'ai dit que je t'en ferais après avoir mangé,_ brailla le Kageyama.

\- _Shoyo, je t'en ferais ce soir à l'entrainement,_ répondit calmement Kenma avec un léger sourire.

- _C'est vrai ? Génial !_

Et la tornade rousse et noire s'en alla comme elle était venue.  
Régulièrement Kenma fixait Akaashi. _"Cette personne ressemble à Bokuto, mais ce n'est pas Bokuto. Qui est-il ?"_ pensa le jeune chat.

La pause de midi se termina et ils furent obligés de retourner en cours.

Le début d'après-midi se passa plutôt bien. Puis vint le moment des activités de club. Généralement Akaashi y allait en traînant des pieds. Ses équipiers étaient sympa mais l'ambiance instaurée par le coach lui donnait envie de vomir. Tout pour gagner. Pas de plaisir. Il soupira en se rappelant les ballons de volley qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la chambre. Alors il sourit légèrement et murmura pour lui même " _J'ai envie de jouer au volley"_. Sauf que son murmure a dû être plus fort que ce qu'il espérait étant donné que Kuroo se retourna vers lui.

\- _Oi le hibou écervelé ! Tu crois que l'on va où ? C'est l'heure de l'entrainement!_ _Au moins tu as toujours l'air d'aimer le volley, c'est bon signe !_

Kuroo rit, et Akaashi lui adressa un sourire. Il appréciait de plus en plus ce chat.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le gymnase et Akaashi eu l'occasion de recroiser Daichi, Kageyama, Hinata et Kenma. Il fit également la connaissance de Lev, Tanaka et Nishinoya. Il lui sembla être face à une équipe bien survoltée. Il plaint intérieurement Kenma qui semblait apprécier le calme. D'ailleurs pendant qu'il essayait de retenir les noms des personnes face à lui, Hinata lui sauta dessus.

- _Il faut que tu m'apprenne à faire tes attaques qui font vloum ! Parce que c'est vraiment trop cool !_

\- _Hey ! Un peu de respect envers tes sempaï !_ gronda Daichi.

Hinata s'excusa puis partit embêter Kageyama à propos de ses passes trop plof. Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis il capta que dans cette équipe, il n'était pas passeur mais attaquant. A ce qu'il avait compris il était même l'As de l'équipe. Cela allait poser problème, Akaashi avait de grosses lacunes en attaque. Vu que c'était un rêve peut être qu'il révélerait un talent phénoménal ? Il en doutait fortement.

Ils étaient neufs joueurs en tout. Alors ils firent trois équipes de trois pour faire des matchs.  
Le premier match opposait Kenma, Kuroo et Akaashi face à Hinata, Kageyama et Daichi. Comme il s'y attendait, Akaashi rata pratiquement toutes ses attaques. Il était pas habitué au corps que son rêve lui avait attribué. Mais assez rapidement Kenma se synchronisa avec ses mouvements et Akaashi réussit quelques attaques. Lorsque Hinata et Kageyama attaquèrent pour la première fois, il en resta abasourdis. Cette attaque. Elle était incroyable. Ce petit avait une agilité sans pareille et ce Kageyama, c'est un passeur de génie. A ce moment Akaashi réalisa à quel point son niveau de passeur était médiocre face à Kageyama. Kenma et Kageyama, il devait leur demander conseil pour améliorer ses passes et peut être même s'entraîner avec eux. _"Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve"_ soupira-t-il déçu.  
Le bloc de Kuroo et les talents de libéro de Noya lui coupèrent aussi le souffle. Ces joueurs n'avaient rien à voir avec son équipe. Ils semblaient si heureux de jouer. Il les enviait et se surprit à se laisser entraîner dans la bonne humeur collective.

Il rit. Surement pour la première fois depuis longtemps il rit. Sans aucunes raisons. Il riait juste. Et pour la première fois il avait l'impression d'avoir des amis. Il était heureux d'avoir fait ce rêve, même si le retour à la réalité allait être dur.

Kuroo vit son ami au loin rire, alors il s'approcha.

\- _Rater tes attaques te fais rire maintenant ? Tu es flippant bro. Je préférais quand tu déprimais parce que tu es pas assez bon_ , dit-il avec un sourire provocateur.

\- _C'est juste que je m'amuse. Ca fait du bien,_ murmura Akaashi, la tête baissée.

Kuroo le fixa en affichant un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, qui tressaillit à ce contact. Etrange.

- _L'entrainement est fini, viens saleté de hibou ! Ta soeur nous attend._

 _Akaashi_ avait totalement oublié Minami. Heureusement que Kuroo était là.

Après avoir récupéré Minami, Kuroo était rester manger chez les Bokuto, sous la demande incessante de la fillette. Puis au moment de partir, Akaashi raccompagna Kuroo jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble. Dans les escaliers Akaash s'arrêta. Le chat intrigué se retourna vers lui et le questionna du regard.

\- _Tu as déjà fais un rêve si réel que tu te demandais si ce n'était pas actuellement la réalité ?_

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que j'ai pas envie de me réveiller de ce rêve._

Kuroo s'approcha de son ami et lui pinça le joue.

\- _Hé ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

 _\- Te prouver que tu ne rêves pas,_ sourit-il.

Akaashi ne bougea pas, et Kuroo lui fit un signe tout en disparaissant de son champ de vision. Puis il regagna l'appartement et alla s'allonger sur le lit. _"Je rêve c'est obligé. Sinon tout cela serait impossible. Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que Kuroo a raison ? Pourquoi je veux qu'il ait raison ?"_

Akaashi s'endormit toujours convaincu qu'il rêvait. Après tout, qui pourrait croire que cette histoire est réelle ?

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin du chapitre. Je l'ai pas mal modifié par rapport à sa première version !**  
 **Bref j'espère que ça vous plait ^^**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira dans la semaine, je ne sais pas exactement quand ^^**  
 **A la prochaine :D**


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

Les maisons luxueuses, les grands parcs d'un vert éclatant et les véhicules hautes gammes, défilaient sous ses yeux à travers la fenêtre de la voiture. Il n'avait jamais vu cette facette de Tokyo, cette facette qui transpirait l'opulence et la richesse. Bien évidemment, il était au courant qu'elle existait mais c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait l'admirer de ses propres yeux. En effet, il admirait et contemplait ce nouveau paysage qui se présentait à lui. Celui-ci changeait totalement de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. De grandes barres d'immeubles grises et tristes, de petites habitations modestes et les cabanes, ressemblant à des taudis, reflétant la précarité de son quartier. Un quartier triste mais plein de vie, des gens solidaires profitant de chaque secondes. Une ambiance qu'il adorait.

Par exemple il y avait toujours ce guitariste devant son immeuble, il devait être là depuis des années et venait tous les jours, sans exceptions. Les gens du quartier s'arrêtaient souvent pour profiter de la douce musique qu'il jouait. Cela pourrait paraître anodin, mais pour lui, ce musicien faisait parti de l'âme du quartier et entendre les notes s'échapper de l'instrument le rendait heureux.

Tout comme voir les gamins rire à gorge déployée ou bien écouter les histoires et expériences des vieux qui cherchaient juste une oreille attentive. Oui, à eux tous, ils étaient l'âme du quartier.

Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, en ce moment même, avait beau être à couper le souffle, il ne lui paraissait pas accueillant, comme si la joie s'était éteinte. Il n'y avait personne dans ces rues impeccables. Il y a avait juste un froid inexplicable qui émanait de cet magnifique endroit.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait ressenti ce matin en se réveillant. Mais même l'austérité des lieux n'avait pas réussi à faire redescendre son excitation. Ce qui était entrain de lui arriver, c'était incroyable. Impossible certains diraient. Et si une personne normale avait été dans sa situation, elle aurait probablement pensé qu'elle se trouvait dans un rêve. Mais pas lui. Il savait que tout cela était réel et cela le rendait tellement heureux, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en observant le paysage à travers la vitre.

\- _Vous me semblez être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_ Demanda le chauffeur en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui, avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- _Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose d'incroyable !_

Le chauffeur n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus. Son passager semblait heureux, et c'est tout ce qui importait. Après tout cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu une personne rayonner autant dans les environs.

 **\- Un peu plus tôt, ce matin -**

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, que déjà un réveil sonnait. Bokuto grogna et rabattit la couverture sur ses oreilles.

Qui avait eu l'idée d'inventer cet appareil infernal ? Très probablement un sadique insomniaque jaloux raciste des grasses matinées ou un démon. Oui c'est ça ! Un démon ! Aucun être humain n'était assez machiavélique pour avoir une idée pareille.

Bokuto avait vraiment horreur de ces petites machines qui hurlaient de si bonne heure. Il en avait eu un, une fois. Un cadeau de Kuroo pour son douzième anniversaire. Le chat en avait marre de toujours arriver en retard par sa faute. « _Tu arriveras toujours à l'heure, maintenant »_ lui avait-il dit avec un sourire rempli de malice. Et le lendemain, le réveil sonna. Et le même jour, il émit son dernier son, celui de ses différentes composantes s'éparpillant sur la route. Quelle bonne idée avait eu le hibou de laisser sa fenêtre ouverte.

En parlant du hibou, lui il préférait le cri mélodieux de sa mère et les légers coups mêlés aux hurlements de sa petite sœur, celle-ci se plaignant qu'ils allaient être en retard. En effet, Minami avait tendance à sauter sur le lit de son frère, alors qu'il dormait encore, et à le secouer dans tous les sens pour qu'il se réveille. Parfois elle le frappait. Gentiment bien sûr. Et généralement, Bokuto faisait semblant de dormir, seulement pour pouvoir se lever d'un coup, surprendre sa soeur et la chatouiller jusqu'à avoir mal aux côtes à force de rire. Il aimait se réveiller dans cette ambiance joyeuse qui respirait la vie.

Le petit appareil quant à lui, est froid et triste. Bokuto ne l'aimait pas. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela, que le réveil qui sonnait depuis une bonne minute déjà, finit par terre et cassé. Une fois le silence revenu dans la chambre, Bokuto en profita pour tenter de se rendormir. Il avait encore le temps, le soleil venait juste de montrer le bout de son nez.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce repos fut de courte durée. Il somnolait quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Puis il senti une présence proche de son lit, qui le fixait. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur, il se releva d'un coup, attrapa dans ses bras la personne se trouvant à côté de lui, avant de la chatouiller. Mais aucun rire ne s'échappa. Juste un lourd silence étouffant envahissait la pièce.

Bokuto surpris, pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et fixa la personne qu 'il tenait dans ses bras. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air contente. En voyant l'expression sévère sur son visage, Bokuto fut parcouru d'un frisson et il relâcha son étreinte. Ce n'était pas sa sœur mais une femme, du même âge que sa mère sûrement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. La femme s'éloigna légèrement du lit et du garçon, avant de se racler la gorge.

- _Keiji, tu m'expliques ?_

Bokuto la fixa un instant, passa sa main derrière son crâne, avant de lui répondre avec un grand sourire :

 _\- Désolé Madame, je pensais que c'était ma petite sœur !C'est toujours elle qui d'habitude vient me réveiller ! Eh au fait, c'est qui Keiji ?_

\- _Keiji arrête. Je sais pas ce que tu as, mais tu vas très vite reprendre tes esprits, t'habiller et aller au lycée. Tu devrais être prêt depuis déjà dix minutes._

Les ondes qui émanaient de la femme firent reculer Bokuto. Il devait se l'avouer, une pointe de peur s'était insinué en lui. Il reprit néanmoins ses esprits, pour expliquer qu'il ne connaissait pas de Keiji. Mais la femme était déjà partie, et seul le claquement de la porte résonnant encore dans la chambre témoignait de sa venue.

 _\- Rooh elle est pas drôle, elle aurait pu rire. Je suis quand même le roi des chatouilles,_ marmonna-t-il d'un ton déçu.

En traînant des pieds, il avança jusqu'à l'armoire qui se trouvait dans la chambre et enfila l'uniforme qui se trouvait sur un cintre. Pour une fois qu'il avait penser à ranger ses habits !

Puis il se dirigea tout naturellement vers la salle de bain, comme si il faisait ce chemin tous les jours.

Son regard parcourut la pièce rapidement, et en quelques secondes seulement la panique remplissait ses yeux. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux, ce qui provoqua un bruit sourd résonnant dans toute la pièce. Une larme roulait sur sa joue. Il n'y avait pas de gel. Quelqu'un lui avait volé ses précieux pots ! Bokuto senti comme si une partie de son monde s'écroulait. Enfin ce qui allait s'écrouler c'est plutôt sa coiffure.

Il allait devoir subir les commentaires moqueurs de Kuroo et les regards curieux de ses amis toute la journée. Habituellement il aimait bien être le centre de l'attention, enfin surtout au volley quand il réussissait son attaque ou bien quand il racontait à quel point il aimait les hiboux.

Après de longues minutes de panique, Bokuto réussi à se ressaisir. Et en observant le décor de la salle de bain dans laquelle il se trouvait, il soupira de soulagement. Cette pièce lui était totalement inconnue. Il n'était pas chez lui. Cela voulait donc dire que personne n'avait dérober son gel. Il fut rassuré.

Il se releva toujours en détaillant les alentours. Puis il passa la tête au travers de la porte. Cette chambre dépourvue de hiboux était triste. En continuant son inspection dans cette pièce froide, son regard fut attiré par une photo posée sur le bureau. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose personnelle de la chambre. Sur l'image on pouvait y voir l'équipe du Japon, souriante, et au milieu se trouvait un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, le visage impassible. Seul la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux montrait à quel point il était heureux. Bokuto prit la photographie dans ses mains et sourit à la lecture des quelques mots qu'il y avait au dos. « _A notre ami Keiji, merci d'être venu nous encourager ! On espère te recroiser à l'un de nos match et même pourquoi pas, jouer au volley avec toi_. » Et en dessous il y avait la signature de tous les membres de l'équipe.

\- _Il connaît l'équipe nationale de volley ? Ce type doit vraiment être génial ! J'ai trop envie de le rencontrer!_ S'exclama-t-il, comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un.

Puis le hibou décida qu'il était peut être temps de se préparer. Alors il retourna dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il fixa le miroir avec de grands yeux. Il bougea sa main. Puis fit de grands gestes en faisant tournoyer ses bras. Il fit aussi un tour sur lui même et tira la langue.

Il se gratta la tête d'un air pensif.

En face il voyait le garçon de la photographie.

- _Alors, c'est toi Keiji ?_ Murmura Bokuto en souriant.

Puis il regarda ses bras qui semblaient avoir maigris, ses jambes moins puissantes qu'habituellement et des mains élégantes, très différentes des siennes. Il saisit la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Aujourd'hui il était Keiji. Ceci expliquait d'ailleurs beaucoup de choses, comme l'absence de gel et de hiboux, sans oublier le reflet du miroir. La seule explication logique était qu'il avait échangé de corps avec ce Keiji.

Bokuto explosa littéralement de joie. Il en avait rêvé ! Il espérait qu'un jour il lui arrive quelque chose comme ça ! Cette situation lui faisait d'ailleurs penser à un manga qu'il avait lu il y a pas longtemps. Il ne se souvenait pas du nom, mais il l'avait adoré. Il sourit à pleine dents et quitta la salle de bain. Il s'empara du sac posé contre le bureau et se dirigea vers le couloir.

Ce couloir, il était plus grand que son appartement, ce qui le fit rire. Il prit son temps en arpentant la maison, et en poussant de temps des « Wooww » tellement ce qu'il pouvait voir était luxueux. Mais il ressentait tout de même l'atmosphère austère de la demeure. Arrivé au bout de couloir, il descendit un large escalier. En bas des marches, la femme de ce matin semblait l'attendre. Elle avait les bras croisés et tapait du pied d'un air agacé.

- _Ah rebonjour Madame ! Au fait j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Bokuto Kotaro, et j'ai échangé de corps avec votre fils, Keiji ! Enchanté !_

Le hibou s'inclina pour saluer la femme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Mais cette dernière ne fit pas un seul geste. Elle se contenta de fixer le garçon d'un regard meurtrier. Pour toutes personnes extérieures à la scène, on aurait pu croire que la femme allait se jeter sur le pauvre hibou pour le réduire en miettes.

 _-Keiji, je t'ordonne d'arrêter de faire l'imbécile. Depuis ce matin tu me manques de respect. C'est comme ça que tu traites ta mère ? En te conduisant comme un morveux des bas quartiers ?_ Elle soupira d'exaspération.

Bien sûr le hibou ne s'imagina pas une seconde, que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait pouvait s'agir d'un rêve. Pour lui, le monde était rempli de magie et il croyait dur comme fer que rien n'était impossible. Bokuto mal à l'aise, baissa le regard et commença à jouer avec ses doigts. Ces derniers d'ailleurs semblaient plus petits et plus fins que d'habitude. Mais ces mains étaient douces et agréables à toucher.

 _\- Madame, je ne suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas Keiji. J'ai échangé de corps avec lui. C'est vraiment trop cool !_

- _Keiji, arrête cette comédie. Je t'ai déjà dit non. Et même si tu fais semblant de perdre la tête, la réponse sera toujours non. Ton comportement me déçoit._

Alors là, le jeune homme était complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la femme ne le croyait pas. Il ne mentait jamais après tout. Et la réponse que lui avait donné la femme était étrange. Etait-il censé savoir de quoi elle parlait ?

\- _Excusez moi, mais je ne comprends rien._

 _\- Ne fait pas comme si tu avais oublié. Tu es l'héritier de la famille Akaashi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu n'échappera pas à tes responsabilités en devenant médecin. C'est indigne de notre famille._

Bokuto en resta bouche bée. Il essaya d'assimiler les informations. Il allait protester. Pendre la défense de ce Keiji, qui semblait ne pas pouvoir choisir son futur. Mais la main levée et les éclairs qu'il recevait de la mère d'Akaashi, le coupa dans son élan.

 _-Pas un mot de plus. Va en cours maintenant. Chikara t'attend à la voiture._

A ce moment précis, Bokuto plaint le pauvre Akaashi. Il était à sa place depuis seulement quelques minutes et déjà il se sentait étouffer. Comment pouvait-il être heureux dans cette ambiance si froide ? Mais il ne s'attarda pas trop sur cette pensée, il se dirigea vers la porte indiquée par la femme et l'ouvrit.

Le regard de Bokuto s'illumina, jamais il n'avait vu une voiture aussi magnifique. Il aurait presque pu croire qu'elle sortait tout juste d'un film.

Un homme plutôt jeune, brun, se tenait debout contre la portière arrière. En voyant Bokuto arriver il ouvrit la porte en souriant.

 _-Bonjour Akaashi-san._

Bokuto le fixa et lui rendit son sourire.

\- _Salut Chikara !_

Le hibou allait se présenter mais son instinct lui dicta que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il fallait qu'il évite d'attirer des ennuis à ce Keiji, puis vu comme la mère avait réagit il valait mieux s'abstenir de crier sur les toits qu'ils avaient échangé de corps. Même si Bokuto voulait que tout le monde soit au courant, tellement que c'était incroyable. Il fallait vraiment qu'il en parle à Kuroo.

Chikara fut surpris de la réplique du plus jeune. Généralement il ne l'appelait jamais aussi familièrement. « _Ennoshita-san »_ , voilà comment l'appelait Akaashi depuis plusieurs années. Mais le chauffeur sourit en voyait un si large sourire sur le visage du plus jeune.

\- _Akaashi-san vous allez bien aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Très bien ! Mais tu peux laisser tomber le san. J'aime pas toutes ces histoires de politesses, c'est gonflant !_ Dit-il en ouvrant la portière côté passager.

\- _Comme vous le voulez Akaashi. Vous ne montez pas à l'arrière aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Non j'ai envie d'être devant, c'est la meilleure place !_

 _\- C'est vous qui décidez,_ dit le chauffeur en refermant la porte qu'il avait entre les mains.

 _\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais !_ Répondit le hibou avec un sourire en s'asseyant dans la voiture.

 _-Hors de question. Vos parents me reprocheraient d'être trop familier avec vous._

 _\- Qu'ils sont coincés !_

Chikara fit le tour de la voiture et alla prendre place derrière le volant. L'étrange comportement de l'adolescent l'intriguait, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il le voyait si….vivant. Alors il sourit. Il aimait bien son jeune maître, il lui faisait penser à son petit frère et encore plus aujourd'hui. Il souhaiterait le voir tous les jours ainsi, aussi rayonnant.

La voiture démarra et quitta la résidence des Akaashi.

Le hibou sorti des ses pensées lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant un établissement en briques, un peu comme ces universités en Angleterre, semblables à des châteaux. Devant se trouvait une énorme cour, qui ressemblait davantage à un jardin. Il y avait des arbres, des fleurs, des bancs et même une petite fontaine. Sur le large portail qui trônait devant l'établissement on pouvait y lire l'inscription « Académie Aosuno ».

Durant tout sa contemplation, Bokuto avait retenu son souffle. Il avait entendu parler de cette académie, une des meilleures de tout le Japon. La voiture s'arrêta sur le parking de l'académie, et le chauffeur sortit de la voiture, dans le but d'aller ouvrir la portière côté passager. Mais Bokuto, excité comme une puce, l'ouvrit et sorti de la voiture, avant même que Chikara ai pu faire trois pas.

\- _C'est ici que Keiji va en cours ? Mais c'est trop cool !_ S'était-il exclamé.

- _Oui. Je viens vous chercher après votre entraînement Akaashi-san ?_

Ennoshita observa le plus jeune, intrigué. Depuis quand le fils des Akaashi utilisait la troisième personne pour parler de lui même ? Mais la voix inhabituellement forte du garçon lui fit oublier ses inquiétudes.

\- _Je t'ai déjà dit d'oublier le san !_ Répondit Bokuto. _Entrainement de quoi ?_

\- _De volley_.

\- _Keiji fait du volley ? A quel poste ? Il est fort ?_

\- _Vous êtes au poste de passeur. Plutôt fort oui, vous êtes titulaire._

\- _C'est trop cool !_ S'exclama une nouvelle fois Bokuto _. Et toi ? Tu joues au volley ?_

\- _Je faisais parti du club de mon lycée,_ sourit Ennoshita en se souvenant de sa jeunesse.

\- _Il faudra trop qu'on joue ensemble !_

\- _Ça ne serait pas professionnel de ma part d'agir ainsi. Je ne suis que votre chauffeur._ Se reprit Chikara.

\- _Bien sûr que non ! Tu es mon ami !_ Fit le jeune hibou avec le plus grand des sourires.

Chikara en perdit ses mots. C'était la première fois que le plus jeune se permettait d'être si familier et si sociable avec lui. Comment réagir face à ce sourire d'ange ? Le chauffeur a toujours beaucoup apprécier le plus jeune, il se le disait même souvent. Et évidemment qu'il aimerait être son ami, malheureusement son travail lui interdisait. Les parents d'Akaashi l'avait bien prévenu au début de son contrat. _« Il ne faut pas qu'il s'attache à vous. Vous êtes juste son chauffeur, pas son ami. Akaashi n'a pas d'amis, il deviendra l'héritier de notre fortune et pour cela il faut pas qu'il se laisse distraire, que se soit par une activité de club, par des amis ou bien par l'amour. Je compte sur vous Chikara. N'allez pas au-delà de votre travail. »_

Bien sûr, il était contre la vision de ses employeurs, mais il avait accepté, ayant désespéramment besoin d'un travail.

Ennoshita se souvint de sa rencontre avec Akaashi. Lui, venait de sortir du lycée et fut obligé d'abandonner ses études suite à la mort des ses parents. Il devait élever son petit frère, alors il avait accepter ce poste de chauffeur. Et lorsqu'il vit le petit Keiji, âgé de huit années, il senti son coeur fondre. Le garçon avait couru vers lui, un large sourire sur le visage et lui avait attrapé la main. _« Tu veux bien être mon premier ami ? »_. Ennoshita n'avait rien répondu. Garder ses distances et son professionnalisme fut très dur les premières années. Akaashi possédait une telle joie de vivre. Résister à ses sourires réclamait toute son énergie. Ennochita pensait à son frère avant tout, il avait besoin de ce job. Il devait donc respecter le choix de ses employeurs. Puis au fil des années Akaashi perdit cette étincelle, son sourire et sa joie de vivre. Keiji était devenu ce que ses parents attendaient de lui, un garçon solitaire, ne se laissant distraire par rien. Tellement qu'il était devenu le garçon modèle, ses parents l'avaient laissé intégrer le club de volley afin d'éviter une rébellion de la part de leur fils.

Alors aujourd'hui, le comportement bizarre de l'adolescent, la joie de vivre qui semblait l'habiter et cet enthousiasme sans limites, rappela au jeune chauffeur, le petit Keiji de huit ans.

Bokuto observa Ennoshita, il semblait pensif. Alors il s'approcha, posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de chauffeur et sourit.

\- _Merci de m'avoir emmener ! A ce soir !_

Et le hibou parti en direction de la foule d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers le portail en faisant un dernier signe de main au chauffeur.

Ennoshita soupira.

 _\- Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Akaashi-san vous êtes une personne totalement différente._ Dit-il pour lui même, en remontant dans la voiture.

Une fois les grilles passées, Bokuto ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Il restait planté là, au milieu de la cour, à fixer le bâtiment avec de grands yeux. C'était magnifique, il n'avait jamais vu ça. On aurait dit un château de conte de fées. Il se demandait si certains des élèves étaient connus ou avaient du sang royal dans les veines pour s'offrir une éducation de si haute gamme.

 _\- Akaashi-senpai ?_

Une voix le ramena à la réalité. Il baissa les yeux et tomba nez à nez, avec une fille. Elle était petite et blonde, de légères rougeurs sur les joues. Bokuto pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant.

- _Haha non ! Je suis Bo…..Enfin oui ! Je suis Keiji ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Tu t'appelles comment ?_ Se rattrapa Bokuto comme il pu.

La jeune fille le fixa. Sur son visage on pouvait y lire de l'incompréhension et de la surprise. Elle savait qu'elle était pas proche du jeune homme, mais delà à oublier son prénom.

 _\- Je suis Yachi Hitoka ! Vous allez bien Akaashi-senpai ?_

\- _Bien sûr ! Pourquoi cette question ?_

\- _Vous êtes différent aujourd'hui._

\- _C'est peut être parce que je suis une tout autre personne,_ rigola le hibou.

L'incompréhension pouvait se lire dans les yeux ronds de la jeune fille. Puis le son de la cloche la ramena sur Terre.

 _-On est en retard, vite !_ Cria la blonde en partant à toute vitesse.

Bokuto suivit Yachi à travers les long couloirs de l'académie. Jamais il n'aurait pu s'y retrouver tout seul. La blonde entra précipitamment dans la classe. Le hibou fit de même, et tous les yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Yachi ne pensait pas une seule seconde que son senpai allait la suivre.

\- _Vous cherchez quelque chose Akaashi ?_ Demanda le professeur qui était déjà dans la salle, attendant les derniers retardataires.

\- _Ma place,_ répondit Bokuto en scrutant la salle. Il n'y avait aucune place de libre.

Des rires se firent entendre dans la classe. Le hibou était totalement perdu.

\- _Akaashi, votre salle est à l'étage juste au dessus._ Répondit le professeur avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

Bokuto le fixa, hocha la tête et sorti de la salle. Il courra jusqu'à l'étage supérieur et s'arrêta devant la salle des 2-A.

 _\- C'est probablement ici,_ murmura Bokuto en frappant à la porte.

Une voix autoritaire lui dit de rentrer. Il poussa la porte et tous les regards furent braqués sur lui.

\- _Akaashi, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour ce retard._

\- J _e me suis perdu. Je suis désolé._

Le professeur arqua un sourcil avec mépris puis soupira.

- _Allez vous asseoir. Vous aurez cinq points de moins sur les prochains examens._

Bokuto s'assit à la seule place libre. Heureusement pour lui c'était contre la fenêtre. Il pourrait donc rêvasser en profitant de la vue. Il soupira, il fallait pas qu'il attire des ennuis à Keiji, mais ça commençait mal.

Dix minutes après son arrivée, le professeur l'interpella ce qui eut le mérite de le faire revenir à la réalité.

- _Akaashi, vous pouvez venir résoudre ce problème de maths,_ dit-il en pointant le tableau.

Et Bokuto paniqua. Il détestait les maths. C'était son pire cauchemar. Kuroo avait beau l'aider depuis plusieurs années, jamais il n'avait compris l'intérêt de cette matière.

\- _Nous n'avons pas toute la journée. Vous étiez censé le préparer pour aujourd'hui. J'accepte que vous preniez vos notes, si ça vous aide à vous calmer._ Répondit sèchement le professeur face au regard paniqué de son élève.

Quelques rires discrets se firent entendre dans la classe. Tous les élèves ne lâchaient pas des yeux le pauvre hibou.

Bokuto respira calmement, ouvrit le sac et soupira de soulagement quand il vit le cahier de maths. Heureusement que Keiji faisait son sac la veille. _« Quand je le rencontrerais, il faudra que je le remercie de m'avoir sauver la vie »_ pensa Bokuto.

Il prit le cahier, se leva et avança vers le tableau. Il prit une craie dans sa main tremblante, et recopia le dernier problème que Akaashi avait résolu dans son cahier.

\- _C'est correct. Mais je vous demandais de résoudre le problème précédent. Celui que vous avez écrit est pour la semaine prochaine, Akaashi._

De nouveaux rires se firent entendre. Bokuto se senti rougir légèrement. Il détestait vraiment les maths. Et pourquoi fallait-il que Akaashi prenne autant d'avance dans ses devoirs ?

- _Allez vous rasseoir et reprenez vous._

Bokuto se rassit et commença à déprimer dans son coin, pendant que le professeur interrogeait un autre élève. Il était nul. Si il ne savait même pas recopier un simple exercice au tableau, comment allait-il être capable de résoudre le mystère de sa situation ? Il était pitoyable.

Le hibou continua à déprimer jusqu'à la pause.

Le professeur s'était approché de lui, à la fin du cours.

\- _Akaashi, je ne vous ai jamais vu perdre votre calme. Si vous avez des problèmes vous pouvez venir m'en parler. En attendant, allez manger. Ça vous permettra de reprendre vos esprits._

Et le professeur quitta la salle, laissant Bokuto seul. Finalement l'idée d'aller manger lui redonna le sourire.

Malheureusement il ne savait pas où était la cafétaria, alors il se dirigea vers le seul endroit qu'il connaissait : la classe de Yachi. Et heureusement pour lui, Yachi était encore assise à sa place. Il s'approcha du bureau de la blonde et cette dernière leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

 _\- Akaashi-senpai, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?_

 _\- Je sais pas où est la cafétéria, ça te dérangerait de m'y conduire ?_

Yachi, perdue se contenta de hocher la tête et fit signe de la suivre.

\- _Vous allez bien Akaashi-senpai ?_

Après avoir entendu la question, Bokuto se rappela du cours de maths. Akaashi allait le détester. Akaashi allait le détester alors qu'ils ne se sont jamais rencontré. La poisse !

Mais ne voulant pas inquiéter la plus jeune, il fit un large sourire.

\- _Oui tout va bien ! Je suis juste perdu dans cet énorme château ! Comment tu fais pour t'y retrouver ?_

\- _L'habitude sûrement. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un mauvais sens de l'orientation,_ sourit la blonde.

\- _Tu peux me tutoyer ? Avec tes ''vous et tes ''senpai'' j'ai l'impression d'être un ancêtre !_

\- _Euh d'accord, Akaashi_ , hésita Yachi.

La jeune fille commençait à trouver suspect l'attitude du passeur. Mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un agissait si amicalement avec elle, alors elle ne s'en plaignit pas.

En effet depuis toute petite, à cause de la réputation de ses parents, personne ne l'approchait. Et en arrivant au lycée c'était devenu pire. Elle avait toujours été seule, sans amis. Elle était si impopulaire que l'équipe de volley l'avait refusée en tant que manager. Bien sûr, la blonde pensait que l'amabilité de la chouette n'allait pas durer. C'était juste l'histoire de quelques minutes.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la cafétéria. Tous les deux achetèrent un simple sandwich. Heureusement pour Bokuto il y avait le porte monnaie de Keiji dans le sac.

\- _On va manger dehors sur un banc ?_ Proposa le hibou à le plus jeune.

Celle-ci ne sut quoi répondre. Elle était sous le choc. Pour la première fois elle ne mangerait pas seule. Alors Yachi se contenta d'acquiescer timidement.

Pour sortir du bâtiment ils mirent quelques minutes. Une fois dehors, Bokuto couru vers un banc et s'assit en tailleur dessus. Yachi le rejoint, et pris place à côté de lui.

\- _Pourquoi on est les seul à manger dehors ?_ Demanda-il.

\- _Sûrement parce que c'est moins confortable que les chaises de la cafétéria._

 _\- Mais on s'en fiche de ça ! Le décor est tellement magnifique ! Personnellement, je mangerais dehors tous les jours !_

Yachi sourit. C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, lors de la pause de midi, elle voyait toujours Akaashi, seul, assis contre un arbre. C'était d'ailleurs un des rares élèves qui profitait du jardin de l'académie.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre aux exclamations enthousiastes du hibou, qu'elle vit un élève s'approcher d'eux. La jeune fille devint toute blanche. Un violent frisson la parcourra. Elle voulait fuir au plus loin.

\- _Hitoka. Je t'ai chercher partout. Je me suis inquiété quand je t'ai pas vu à la cafétéria. Où est mon repas ?_

\- _Ushijima-senpai, je suis désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de…_

\- _Alors qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Va le chercher. Tu veux être manager de l'équipe de volley ou non ?_ Dit-il avec un petit rictus.

\- _Oui...oui j'y vais tout de suite,_ répondit Yachi avant de se lever du banc.

\- _Attends !_

Yachi se retourna pour voir qui avait crier. Elle fut sous le choc quand elle vit le visage d'Akaashi. L'expression était indéchiffrable mais elle filait la chaire de poule.

\- _Un problème Keiji ?_ Siffla Ushijima.

\- _Ouais j'aime pas vraiment comment tu traites mon amie._

Amie ? Yachi croyait rêver. Elle avait peut être mal entendu. Mais non. Il l'avait bien utilisé ces mots là. Il l'avait appelé « amie ». Et sans s'en rendre compte Yachi sourit.

\- _Depuis quand tu as des amis Keiji ?_ Cracha la brute. Parce que oui aux yeux de Bokuto s'était une brute qui lui faisait face.

\- _Je crois pas que mes relations sociales te concerne, Ushijima._

\- _Pour toi c'est senpai._

\- _Je montre du respect seulement envers ceux qui le méritent. Toi, tu ne le mérites pas._

Bokuto avait rarement été aussi calme de toute sa vie. Si Kuroo l'avait vu il en aurait eu des frissons. Le hibou était méconnaissable.

Mais il ne supportait pas les gens qui se croyaient au dessus des règles et qui traitaient les plus faibles comme de la merde. Bokuto était souvent du genre à jouer les héros et à voler au secours des gens qui en avaient besoin. Pour cette qualité, sa sœur l'admirait, tandis que sa mère et Kuroo s'inquiétaient. Un jour quelqu'un risquait de profiter de sa naïveté et de sa gentillesse.

Alors que Ushijima s'approchait dangereusement de Bokuto, sous les yeux terrifiés de Yachi, un garçon arriva en courant et attrapa la brute par le bras.

\- _Arrête, je te payerais un autre sandwich. Laisse les tranquille._

Ushijima fixa pendant plusieurs secondes le nouvel arrivant, puis se défit de la main qui le retenait et retourna en direction du bâtiment d'un pas rageur.

\- _Merci Sugawara-senpai_ , réussit à dire la blonde.

- _De rien,_ il tourna son regard vers Bokuto. T _oi ! Tu es inconscient ! Tu sais très bien qu'en tenant tête à Ushijima tu risques de perdre ton poste de titulaire. Règle pas tes problèmes tout seul, viens me voir la prochaine fois._

Puis Sugawara s'en alla, laissant Yachi et Bokuto seuls.

- _Merci Akaashi !_

\- _Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal de protéger ses amis._

Yachi sourit à l'entente de ces mots.

 _\- Ça dure depuis longtemps ?_ Demanda Bokuto d'une voix calme.

- _De ?_

\- _Ushijima._

\- _Depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce lycée._

\- _Pourquoi toi ?_

 _\- Je suis une cible facile. Je suis toujours seule._

\- _Tu n'as pas d'amis ?_

Lorsque le blonde entendit cette question, elle ressenti un pincement au cœur.

- _Non, les autres m'évitent,_ murmura-elle.

 _\- Comment ça se fait ?_

 _\- Tu ne le sais pas ?_ Demanda avec surprise, la jeune fille. Le silence du hibou lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il semblait ignorer sa situation. _C'est à cause de mes parents. Enfin de mon père surtout._

\- _Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux, je ne te jugerais pas._

\- _Tu te rappelles de maire de Tokyo, qui avait vidé tous les coffres de la ville et qui s'est enfuit avec sa femme ?_

\- _Brièvement. J'étais petit à l'époque, mais mon père m'en a parlé. La plus part des gens ont été ruinés, si je me souviens un peu près !_

\- _Oui. Ce sont mes parents. Ils m'ont abandonné pour fuir. Maintenant je vis chez ma grand-mère._

Sans réfléchir Bokuto serra dans ses bras la blonde. Gênée de l'élan d'affection du plus vieux, Yachi devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Puis le hibou relâcha l'étreinte.

\- _Les fautes de tes parents ne sont pas les tiennes !_ Cria Bokuto.

\- J _e sais, mais tout le monde est persuadé que je suis encore en contact avec eux. Ils me reprochent de les protéger. La famille d'Ushijima-senpai ont perdu beaucoup à l'époque. Du coup il s'en prend à moi. Et si personne fait rien c'est soit parce qu'ils détestent mon père, soit parce qu'ils ont peur d'Ushijima-senpai._

 _\- Pourquoi ont-ils peur de lui ?_

\- _Il est le roi de ce lycée. Les professeurs le vénèrent et le coach de l'équipe de volley est si fier que son protégé puisse intégrer l'équipe de Tokyo en pro l'année prochaine, qu'il est totalement aveugle sur sa véritable nature._

A ces mots Bokuto serra son sandwich, si fort qu'il en fut tout écrasé. Il détestait la méchanceté. Il détestait qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis. Il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas rester assis les bras croiser sans agir.

Après les révélations de Yachi, Bokuto sentait qu'il devait lui dire la vérité. La vérité sur qui il était. Il avait confiance en elle et la blonde semblait avoir besoin d'un véritable ami. Et les amis n'ont pas de secrets entre eux. Du moins c'est la perception que Bokuto a de l'amitié.

Mais la sonnerie retentit. Il venait de perdre l'occasion de lui révéler qu'il n'était pas Akaashi. Il soupira.

Bokuto et Yachi marchèrent côte à côte, puis arrivés au premier étage, Yachi fit un signe de la main et se dirigea vers sa salle. Le hibou lui sourit à pleine dent et retourna dans la salle de classe d'Akaashi. Quand il poussa la porte, son regard tomba dans celui d'Ushijima. Merde, il avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient dans la même classe. Bokuto s'assit, en ignorant les éclairs que la brute lançait avec ses yeux.

Cet après-midi fut long, vraiment très long. Malgré le fait que le hibou était en troisième année, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux cours qui se déroulaient devant lui. A croire qu'il était dans une autre dimension.

Le temps qui s'écoula jusqu'à ce que l'entraînement de volley débute, sembla interminable. Lorsque le cours fut fini, Bokuto sorti en courant de la salle et manqua de peu de rentrer dans Yachi.

- _Yachi ? Tu fais quoi ici ?_

 _\- Je me suis dit que tu devais probablement avoir besoin d'aide pour trouver le gymnase, vu tes exploits de ce matin,_ rit-elle.

\- _Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Merci tu es vraiment trop cool !_

Yachi se contenta de sourire.

Le gymnase se trouvait derrière le bâtiment. Et il était énorme, c'était la première fois que Bokuto voyait un gymnase d'entraînement si grand.

 _\- Wow ! Cool !_ S'enthousiasma-t-il.

Il remercie Yachi avant de s'en aller en courant vers les vestiaires.

Dès qu'il passa la porte des vestiaires, les autres joueurs le fixèrent. Ils avaient tous entendu parler de l'altercation avec Ushijima et ils étaient inquiets pour Akaashi. Même si celui-ci n'était pas leur ami, toute l'équipe l'appréciait. Et ses talents de passeurs étaient redoutables.

Sugawara s'approcha de la chouette.

\- _Je suis désolé Akaashi. Mais aujourd'hui Ushijima a réussi à convaincre le coach de te faire jouer en ailier. Il veut te ridiculiser._

Bokuto ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui surpris Suga et tout le reste de l'équipe. Tout le monde savait à quel point le passeur pouvait être mauvais en attaque, alors pourquoi il souriait ? Et en fait, depuis quand Akaashi souriait ? C'était la première fois non ?

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais assurer ! Il est grand temps que quelqu'un remette à sa place cette brute !_

Une fois en tenue, Bokuto rejoignit les autres sur le terrain. Aujourd'hui, comme à tous les entraînements pratiquement, ils firent un trois contre trois.

D'après ce que Bokuto avait compris il était avec un dénommé Tsukki et un certain Yamaguchi, qui aspirait à être libéro et passeur. Ils étaient tous les deux en première année.

En face, ils affronteraient Suga, Aone et Ushijima. La taille de Aone l'impressionna mais il se dit que jamais il ne pourrait faire des aussi bon bloc que Kuroo.

Le match commença. Le premier set fut pour l'équipe d'Ushijima : 25 – 12. Bokuto n'arrivait pas à s'habituer au corps de Akaashi. Les passes de Yamaguchi étaient parfaites pour Akaashi , mais pas pour lui.

 _\- Yamaguchi, tu peux la faire un peu plus haut ?_

 _\- Tu es sûr ?_

 _\- Oui, fais moi confiance!_ répondit le hibou.

Le deuxième set débuta. Suga fit le service, rattrapé de justesse par Tsukishima. Yamaguchi fit ensuite la passe à la chouette. Lorsque Bokuto vit que Yamaguchi l'avait écouté, il sourit. Il sauta, leva le bras et frappa le ballon de toutes ses forces. Le ballon passa le bloc adverse sans aucun problèmes et alla s'écraser à quelques centimètres de la ligne.

Un silence envahit le terrain. Tout le monde était abasourdis. Et Ushijima, lançait un regard tellement noir, que le hibou en frissonna.

A la fin du trois contre trois, l'équipe d'Ushijima avait gagné en trois sets : 25-12, 19-25 et 27-25. Mais personne ne faisait attention au résultat. Ils étaient tous autour du hibou, lui demandant comment il avait appris à attaquer de la sorte.

\- _C'était incroyable ! Je pensais pas que tu savais attaquer comme ça !_ Cria Yamaguchi.

- _Haha merci ! Merci !_ Souria Bokuto.

Le coach s'approcha de lui.

 _\- Akaashi je veux que tu attaques comme ça lors des prochains matchs._

 _\- Mais il est passeur !_ S'indigna Ushijima.

\- _Oui. Mais notre libéro pourra faire les passes lorsque Akaashi attaquera._

Ces mots marquèrent la fin de l'entraînement. Les vestiaires furent assez silencieux. Bokuto fut le dernier à sortir quand il senti une main sur son épaule.

\- _Fais attention Akaashi. Ushijima ne va pas apprécier,_ l'avertit Suga.

\- _J'espère bien_ , sourit Kotaro en sortant du gymnase.

Le hibou se dirigea en direction du parking, et son visage s'illumina quand il vit Chikara.

 _\- Votre journée s'est bien passée Akaashi ?_

 _\- Très bien !_ Répondit sincèrement le hibou.

Les deux hommes montèrent dans la voiture. Durant le trajet Bokuto ne put s'empêcher de raconter son entraînement au chauffeur. Et tous les deux discutèrent de volley jusqu'à la demeure des Akaashi. Bokuto apprit ainsi que Chikara jouait toujours au volley. Quand il avait le temps il faisait des passes avec son petit frère.

Ennoshita se surprit à raconter sa vie privée au fils des employeurs. Il ne devrait pas, mais ça lui faisait plaisir de partager avec le plus jeune.

Lorsque le hibou rentra dans la maison, personne n'était là.

\- _Vos parents ne seront de retour que demain matin. Du coup ce soir je m'occupe de vous._ Lui avait annoncé le chauffeur.

\- _Tu es pas censé être mon chauffeur ?_

\- J _e pense que vos parents me voient comme votre baby-sitter Akaashi._

\- _Peut être. Mais tu dois rentrer pour t'occuper de ton frère !_ S'exclama Bokuto.

\- _Il a l'habitude se se débrouiller seul._

 _\- Mais il a que douze ans ! J'en ai dix sept ! Je peux rester seul une soirée !_

 _\- Vous avez seize ans Akaashi. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, c'est mon boulot après tout, de prendre soin de vous._

 _\- C'est pas juste,_ murmura Bokuto.

Ennoshita sourit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait rester s'occuper d'Akaashi, et ce dernier insistait à chaque fois pour qu'il rentre. Aujourd'hui n'était pas exception. Il soupira légèrement et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Le repas se fit dans le silence. Bokuto n'aimait pas ça. Il préférait le bruit. Le bruit était le symbole de la vie tandis que le silence lui rappelait la mort.

Après avoir mangé, il remercia Chikara et monta dans la chambre d'Akaashi.

\- _Je devrais laisser un mot à Keiji,_ pensa-t-il, juste avant de s'endormir sans avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

 **Hey hey hey !**

Alors voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je dois avouer que je suis pas très fière de la fin, alors c'est possible qu'elle change dans les jours à venir.

Sinon je voulais remercier tous les gens qui lisent, qui follow ou qui ajoutent ma fiction à leur favoris ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir !  
Un grand merci à **Isahe** et **Nymouria** pour leurs reviews !

Le prochain chapitre sera là normalement Dimanche prochain !

A la prochaine ! :D


	4. Chapitre 3

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

* * *

 _\- Je te jure que c'est vrai !_

 _\- Tu as probablement dû rêver,_ souffla le chat.

 _\- Non ! C'était bien trop réel pour être un rêve. Je sais que c'était la réalité !_

Kuroo soupira. Il avait l'habitude que son meilleur ami s'enthousiasme pour rien, ou qu'il fasse une montagne de pas grand-chose ou surtout qu'il croyait tout et n'importe quoi.

Oui Bokuto était sans aucun doute l'être le plus naïf qu'il connaissait. Bokuto avait gardé son âme d'enfant malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait vécu.

Et en temps normal, les histoires sans queues ni têtes du hibou, le faisait sourire et même rire. Mais sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, cette histoire l'énervait. Sûrement parce que ce qu'il venait de lui raconter était totalement improbable. Ils ne sont ni dans un film, ni dans un manga. Ils sont dans la réalité.

Venant de Kuroo, cela aurait pu être perçu comme de la mauvaise foi. Surtout lorsque l'on sait qu'il considère son ami enfance comme une sorte de médium qui lit dans les pensées. D'ailleurs en parlant du passeur, ce dernier venait de les rejoindre devant la sortie du lycée, sans que le brun ne le remarque, trop occupé à réfléchir à la situation.

\- _Que se passe-t-il ?_

Les pensées du chat furent interrompues par la voix de son ami d'enfance. Il posa les yeux sur Kenma, qui comme à son habitude avait une console dans les mains, et sourit. Heureusement que le blond était là, il arriverait à faire comprendre au hibou que ce qu'il raconte est totalement farfelu.

\- _Ce hibou écervelé est persuadé d'avoir échangé de corps avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Akachi Reiji ?_ Dit-il sur un ton moqueur, non dissimulé.

\- _Il s'appelle Akaashi Keiji ! Et je t'assure que c'est vrai ! Pendant toute une journée j'étais dans son corps !_ Protesta vivement Bokuto.

A la grande surprise de Kuroo, Kenma ne prit pas son air sceptique habituel. En fait il avait l'air même plutôt intéressé, vu qu'il était entrain de ranger sa console. Puis il fixa intensément le hibou, comme s'il essayait de voir à travers lui. C'était la première fois, que le chat noir voyait le blond être aussi concentré pour autre chose qu'un de ses jeux vidéos. Il trouvait ça, étrange.

\- _Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve, Bokuto ?_ Demanda Kenma.

 _\- Oui, je suis sûr !_

 _\- Tu peux me raconter s'il te plaît ?_

Alors Bokuto recommença son récit. Il donna le maximum de détail sur ce qu'il se souvenait. Il expliqua comment il avait compris la situation, ce qu'il pensait de l'entourage de Akaashi et il décrit même les membres de l'équipe de volley.

\- _Bro, tout ce que tu dis, ça n'a aucun sens,_ marmonna Kuroo, exaspéré par la situation. Même si au fond de lui, quelque chose le troubla. C'était vraiment trop précis. Généralement un rêve, restait légèrement flou et ce que l'on se souvenait c'était l'idée globale. Cependant, il décida d'ignorer le doute qui venait de s'insinuer en lui. Il ne voulait pas croire en cette histoire.

\- _Kuroo, laisse-le finir son histoire s'il te plaît_ , dit sèchement Kenma.

\- _Et toi arrête de l'encourager._

Le regard noir que le plus jeune lança à Kuroo, lui coupa l'envie de parler. Il était légèrement vexé que Kenma s'intéresse autant à l'histoire de Bokuto, au point de lui dire de se la fermer. Bon, effectivement, le blond n'a rien dit mais le message transmit par ses yeux avait suffit à faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée.

Quand Bokuto termina de raconter, et qu'il fit part de sa déception pour avoir oublié de laisser un mot, Kenma lui sourit très légèrement.

 _\- Je te crois Bokuto._

Le regard du plus grand s'illumina et il prit Kenma dans ses bras. Ce dernier n'apprécia pas vraiment cette étreinte forcée mais il ne fit rien pour repousser le hibou. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kenma pouvait à nouveau respirer.

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel, ses amis n'étaient pas possibles. Ils étaient cinglés. Mais la réponse de Kenma l'intrigua. Généralement le petit blond n'était pas du genre à croire au surnaturel. _« J'en suis sûr que tu es médium ou quelque chose comme ça »_ lui avait balancé Kuroo. Le chat se souvenait encore du petit rire que son ami d'enfance avait laissé échapper après ça. Kenma lui avait expliqué que si il lisait si bien les émotions des gens, ce n'était pas parce qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées mais uniquement parce qu'il était un bon observateur et qu'il comprenait le langage des yeux. _« Ils ne mentent jamais. Il reflètent l'âme»_ , lui avait-il dit, avant de clore la conversation et de retourner à son jeu. Pour Kuroo, c'était un don mystique. Même si le plus jeune refusait de le voir.

Ses souvenirs, éveillèrent une question en lui. Kuroo avait toujours plus ou moins cru au surnaturel. Alors pourquoi il ne croyait pas Bokuto ? Non, plutôt… pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le croire ? Pourquoi souhaitait-il que ça soit faux ? Peut être avait-il peur ? … Non ce n'était pas ça. Serait-il ja- ?

Il était tellement pris dans ses réflexions , qu'il ne remarqua pas le départ du hibou. C'est la voix de Kenma qui le sorti de sa pseudo-transe.

 _\- La jalousie ne te va pas Kuroo._

La stupeur le frappa. Il s'apprêtait à nier l'accusation de son ami, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il serra légèrement les dents et referma son poing. Kenma avait encore vu juste. Il avait même mieux compris sa réaction que lui même. Évidemment que Kuroo était jaloux. Bokuto avait la chance de vivre quelque chose d'incroyable, peut être même qu'il venait d'acquérir un quelconque pouvoir, et pourtant il agissait comme si tout cela était normal. Et à ce moment précis Kuroo se senti banal. Contrairement à Kenma et Bokuto, lui n'avait rien de spécial. Il n'avait aucun dons.

Puis il se rendit compte de son comportement. Et sur le coup, la colère monta en lui. Mais pas à cause du récit de Bokuto et encore moins à cause de Kenma. Non il était en colère contre lui. Il avait une réaction digne d'un enfant de six ans, qui fait un caprice pour avoir ce que les autres ont. _« Tu es pitoyable mon pauvre »_ dit-il à lui même.

 _\- Tu n'es pas pitoyable. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, c'est normal,_ annonça le passeur d'une voix posée.

Kuroo ne fut même pas surpris que le blond sache à quoi il pensait, après tout, il était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux au monde. Mais il restait toujours une question qui tournait dans son esprit et il avait besoin de la poser.

 _\- Pourquoi tu l'as cru ? Tu m'as toujours dit que tu ne croyais pas à ce genre de choses._

 _\- La lueur dans ses yeux m'a convaincu. Puis son comportement d'hier confirme son histoire,_ répondit Kenma calmement.

Kuroo ne comprenait pas ce que cela venait faire ici. Quel rapport entre les actes étranges du hibou hier et le fait qu'il clame avoir échangé de corps hier…. Attends ! Le chat saisit là où voulait en venir le plus petit.

\- _Tu penses qu'hier, ce n'était pas Bokuto ?_

 _\- Oui. Ses yeux étaient différents hier mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi et ni ce qui avait changé. J'ai compris uniquement à la fin de son récit._

 _\- Je savais que tu avais un don._

 _\- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire._

Kuroo sourit. Le blond avait beau être le plus jeune, il était sans aucun doutes le plus mature et celui qui réfléchissait le plus.

 _\- Mais avec qui on a passé la journée d'hier ?_ Demanda le chat.

 _\- Probablement Akaashi Keiji._

Tout s'éclaira dans l'esprit de Kuroo. Tout devenait clair et logique. Oui, ça tenait la route. Il en oublia totalement sa jalousie et l'histoire lui parut tout de suite crédible. Merde ! Il avait vraiment mal réagit face à son meilleur ami, et pour une raison stupide en plus. Il devait arranger ça. Soudainement, il partit en courant.

 _\- Merci Kenma !_ Cria-t-il sans se retourner et en faisant un signe de la main.

Le blond sourit, sourire que Kuroo ne pu voir, et sortie sa console tout en se dirigeant chez lui.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Le hibou marchait sur le trottoir, la mine boudeuse et les mains dans les poches. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part de son meilleur ami. Bokuto était persuadé qu'il l'aurait cru et même qu'il en serait heureux. Mais ça a été tout le contraire et l'agressivité qu'il avait perçu dans le voix de Kuroo l'avait peiné. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction du brun. Pourtant il n'avait rien dit de blessant, n'est-ce pas ? Dans le doute, il s'excuserait quand il le verra demain. Il voulait surtout pas de tensions entre le chat et lui.

Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, Bokuto se retourna vivement, tous les sens en alertes, prêt à attaquer.

\- _Du calme tête de piaf ! Ce n'est que moi._

La voix essoufflée qui parvenait à ses oreilles, lui fit relâcher ses muscles et il planta son regard dans les yeux de Kuroo. Bokuto s'apprêtait à prendre la parole mais le brun fut bien plus rapide.

 _\- Je suis désolé Bo._

Le hibou leva un sourcil surpris. Il savait que Kuroo était quelqu'un de très fier, et jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'il présente des excuses si facilement et naturellement. Bokuto sourit, il se doutait que ça avait dû lui coûter de se remettre en question.

\- _Je trouverais un moyen pour te prouv-_

 _\- Pas besoin ! Je te crois,_ le coupa Kuroo.

Le regard de Bokuto se mit littéralement à pétiller et un large sourire vint orner son visage.

Kuroo sourit également, malgré lui. Il était impossible de résister au visage lumineux de Bokuto. Personne ne pouvait rester impassible face à cette innocence qui rayonnait du hibou. Sa joie était communicative et c'est avec plaisir que les gens l'acceptait.

\- _Je l'ai rencontré,_ reprit Kuroo.

\- _Qui ça ?_

- _Akaashi._

\- _Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!_ questionna vivement le hibou.

\- _Doucement les questions !Viens on va s'asseoir,_ dit-il en pointant un parc. _L'histoire est un peu longue._

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le parc qui se trouvait à côté d'eux et ils s'assirent sur le premier banc qu'ils croisèrent.

 _\- Hier, je crois qu'il était dans ton corps._

 _\- Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis, ça paraît logique !_ Dit Bokuto, tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné. Il se trouvait bête de ne pas y avoir penser avant.

\- _Par contre.. Lui est persuadé qu'il s'agit d'un rêve,_ murmura le chat si faiblement qu'il fut surpris que l'autre l'entende.

 _\- Comment tu le sais ?_

 _\- Il me l'a plus ou moins dit,_ répondit le chat.

« _Tu as déjà fait un rêve si réel, que tu te demandais si ce n'était pas en fait la réalité ? »_ Les mots de la veille le revinrent en tête. Et il comprit le sens de la question, qui l'avait étonné sur le coup. Le chat décida ensuite de raconter à Bokuto la journée d'hier, dans les grandes lignes.

\- _Et tu n'as pas pensé que cela ne pouvait pas être moi ? Même pas quand tu m'as vu sans gel ? Et puis même je veux dire « Kuroo-san » sérieusement ?_ Demanda le hibou choqué.

\- _Non, je ne me suis pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'une autre personne puisse habiter ton corps,_ répondit ironiquement Kuroo. _D'ailleurs, bro, tu sais qu'il y a peu de chance que ça se reproduise ? Un tel-_

 _\- Ça arrivera à nouveau._

Bokuto l'avait coupé, d'une voix presque froide. Chose qu'il faisait très rarement. Et lorsque le chat vit la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son ami, il y vit une certitude inébranlable, comme si le hibou savait quelque chose que tout le monde ignorait.

 _\- Comment tu le sais ?_

\- _Je le sens, c'est comme une intuition mais en beaucoup plus fort ! Comme si c'était inévitable ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

\- _Non pas vraiment,_ répondit Kuroo en soupirant.

Bokuto se leva du banc en étirant ses bras vers le ciel. Puis il plongea ses iris dorées dans celles de Kuroo. Ce que le brun perçu à travers ce regard, fut de la détermination. Et jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi forte chez le hibou. Pourtant son ami était un être possédant une détermination à toutes épreuves. Mais cette aura qui émanait de Bokuto, cette aura qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, elle avait quelque chose de mystique. Un peu comme si une force supérieure l'habitait. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était magnifique. _Il_ était magnifique.

 _\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment cela arrive mais il y a une raison derrière tout ça, j'en suis sûr ! Mon instinct me le dit ! Et je trouverais laquelle !_ Cria l'argenté à pleins poumons.

Kuroo sourit devant scène puis il décida qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Alors il quitta le banc, s'approcha de son meilleur ami et posa une main sur son épaule. Il planta son regard dans le sien. Bon sang ! La détermination de Bokuto était vraiment contagieuse !

\- _Tu peux compter sur moi !_

* * *

Lorsque Akaashi ouvrit les yeux et aperçu le décor de sa chambre, il ressenti de la déception. Cette pièce qui habituellement lui apportait calme et sérénité, semblait aujourd'hui être angoissante. Et il savait très bien pourquoi ce réveil lui paraissait amer. Les souvenirs de son rêve étaient encore ancrés en lui et avant d'ouvrir ses paupières, il espérait secrètement apercevoir des hiboux autour de lui. Alors, lorsqu'il vit les murs sombres qui l'entouraient, il soupira.

- _A quoi je m'attendais ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout. Chaque rêve doit se terminer…_ murmura-t-il.

Il se releva lentement et s'assit au bord de son lit. Il s'étira en bâillant, avant de se rendre compte que son réveil était par terre, en miettes. Il avait probablement dû faire un mouvement brusque lors de son sommeil et percuter la petite machine. Tant mieux, il ne supportait plus ce son strident. Et puis cet appareil était inutile, Akaashi en avait guère besoin pour se réveiller. Son horloge interne était plus efficace et sûre.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et il devait l'avouer, il était heureux de la retrouver et de voir qu'elle n'avait pas disparue. Il se déshabilla avant de se glisser sous l'eau froide de la douche. Il en avait besoin. Akaashi aimait sentir le jet glacial sur sa peau, cela lui permettait de remettre ses idées en place de plus de cette manière il était également sûr de faire fuir toute trace de fatigue.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'eau froide n'avait aucun effets. Oublier son rêve lui semblait impossible, les scènes tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elles étaient si nettes qu'il avait l'impression de les revivre. En réalité ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça de s'en souvenir mais c'était la première fois qu'un rêve le marquait autant. Et ça le troublait. Un rêve ne peut avoir tant d'impact sur la réalité, si ?

Alors que les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient le long de son corps fin et musclé, il se mit à sourire, le genre de sourire que l'on a lorsqu'on a un mauvais pressentiment. Ce genre de sourire que l'on étire pour se rassurer, que tout ira bien alors que l'on sait pertinemment que non.

Aujourd'hui allait être une journée difficile, il le sentait, son instinct le lui criait.

Akaashi sorti de la douche et après avoir enfiler l'uniforme de l'académie, il descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle à manger, sa mère était déjà assise entrain de lire un journal, une tasse de café à la main. Son père, lui, devait sans doute être déjà parti. Il ne le voyait que très rarement et généralement leurs entrevues se terminaient dans une atmosphère glaciale.

\- _Bonjour Mère,_ la salua le jeune passeur.

Cette dernière releva les yeux et fixa son fils. Elle était entrain de l'analyser, voir si aujourd'hui il était normal. Elle ne répondit pas à Akaashi et hocha la tête avant de reprendre la lecture de son journal. Le jeune homme s'assit en face de sa mère, il sentait bien que l'atmosphère était lourde, enfin plus lourde que d'habitude. C'était mauvais signe.

La pièce était silencieuse et le seul son que l'on entendait était celui des couverts d'Akaashi résonnant dans son assiette. Keiji avait prit l'habitude de manger très rapidement, pour gagner du temps. Le temps libre lui était rare, alors il essayait d'en gagner un maximum, sur quelles qu'actions que se soit. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il se leva et débarrassa ses affaires. Mais il fut interrompu dans ses mouvement, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

\- _Keiji, ce soir il faut que nous_ _ayons une discussion. Ton père sera là à 17h, ne le fait pas attendre._

 _\- Mon entraînement se termine à 19h,_ l'informa-t-il.

\- _C'est pas mon problème. Tu dois être rentré à 17h._

Akaashi serra légèrement les dents. Demain, il avait un match amical contre Seijoh. C'était le premier match du genre que l'académie organisait depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe. Il se devait d'être à la hauteur et pour cela il fallait encore qu'il s'exerce. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de louper l'entraînement de ce soir. Mais il savait très bien, que s'il désobéissait à ses parents, il pourrait dire adieu au volley, la seule chose qui lui apportait un peu de joie. Bien qu'il n'ai pas de relation amicale avec l'équipe, les liens qu'il entretenait avec eux étaient plutôt bons.

Lorsque Akaashi faisait une passe, tout son esprit se vidait. Il oubliait ses parents et leur emprise sur sa vie, il oubliait sa solitude et sa tristesse constante. Lorsqu'il jouait il ne ressentait que cette immense excitation au creux de son ventre et se sentiment d'être en vie. Les parents d'Akaashi avaient d'ailleurs très bien compris que le volley était un excellent moyen de pression sur leur fils. Ils utilisaient ce sport comme source de chantage afin que Keiji ne se rebelle pas.

C'est pour ces raisons, qu'il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de ses parents. Ils voulaient qu'il rentre à 17h, et il sera là. Et même si cela l'énervait plus que tout de laisser le dernier mot à ses parents, il finissait toujours à se plier à leur volonté.

Il prit une grande inspiration et sans rien laisser transparaître, il planta son regard dans celui de sa mère.

\- _Très bien. A ce soir,_ lâcha-t-il avant de déposer ses affaires dans la cuisine.

Il retourna dans sa chambre dans le but de se laver les dents. Puis il saisit la lanière de son sac, et le balança sur son dos. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'avait pas besoin de veste, la chaleur de fin d'été toujours présente.

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il rejoignit Ennoshita. Comme à son habitude, le chauffeur l'attendait, debout, à côté de la voiture.

- _Bonjour Ennoshita-san._

 _\- Bonjour Akaashi. Vous allez bien aujourd'hui ?_

« Akaashi ? », on dirait que le chauffeur s'autorisait enfin à être plus familier avec lui. Tant mieux, il commençait à ne plus supporter toutes les formalités que lui imposaient ses parents. Il était tout de même surprit que le chauffeur, qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps, laissait tomber ses « san ». Après tout, ce dernier aussi était à cheval sur les règles de savoir vivre.

\- _Comme d'habitude,_ avait-il répondu d'un visage impassible.

\- _Voulez-vous vous asseoir à l'avant ?_ Demanda le chauffeur en ouvrant la portière passager.

Akaashi fut encore une fois sous le coup de la surprise, mais son visage ne montra rien. Il fixa Ennoshita qui souriait et il n'eut pas le cœur à refuser une telle proposition. Un peu de nouveauté ne fera pas de mal et puis peut être que de la sorte, sa solitude sera légèrement moins pesante.

 _\- Avec plaisir, cela changera de d'habitude._

xxx

Il soupira lorsqu'il vit les grilles de l'académie fermées. Il était encore arrivé trop tôt. Il regarda sa montre, encore vingts minutes à attendre. Akaashi en profita alors pour aller se balader. Il le faisait pratiquement tous les jours, lorsqu'il avait autant d'avance. Il marchait en direction du parc qui se trouvait derrière l'académie et s'assit sur un banc. Keiji adorait le matin, c'était calme, l'air était frais et la ville se réveillait tout juste. Il ferma les yeux et senti le vent lui caresser la peau. Il écouta attentivement le chant des oiseaux, s'essayant à déterminer de quelle espèce il pourrait bien s'agir. De l'extérieur il semblait méditer, on aurait même pu croire qu'il s'agissait là d'un adolescent serein.

Puis des cris d'enfants lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui, deux petits garçons couraient l'un derrière l'autre.

\- _La cavalerie est arrivée !_ Cria le dernier.

\- _Jamais tu ne m'attraperas, héros !_ Rigola le premier en se retournant et tirant la langue.

Ils semblaient bien s'amuser. Keiji sourit tristement. Il aurait aimé avoir une autre vie que la sienne. Il aurait aimé avoir des amis avec qui il pourrait tout partager. Mais il avait toujours été seul.

Durant les huit premières années de sa vie, ses parents avaient engagé un professeur à domicile. Masato et Sato Akaashi souhaitaient que leur fils comprenne que les études étaient le plus important, alors ils l'avaient éloignés de tous les enfants de son âge. De toutes distractions. Selon eux, de cette manière, il sera plus apte à diriger les entreprises Akaashi.

Une seule fois, durant cette époque, il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer un garçon, plus âgé d'une année. Il avait six ans et c'était lors d'un dîner d'affaire de son père avec un client très important. La famille Oikawa et la famille Akaashi travaillaient ensemble depuis des années, et quelqu'un de mal renseigné aurait pu penser qu'elles étaient amis. Mais pas du tout, les Akaashi n'avaient aucun ami. Juste des contacts, des connaissances, des partenaires ou des clients. Mais pas d'amis.

Ce jour là, Keiji fit la connaissance de Tooru.

\- _Bonjour Kei-chan ! Je m'appelle Tooru,_ lui avait souris l'autre enfant.

A l'entente du surnom et face à temps de familiarité, les joues du plus jeune s'étaient légèrement teintées de rouge. Akaashi n'avait même pas approché le plus grand. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, la personnalité exubérante de Tooru l'intimidait trop. Il s'était contenter d'observer cet enfant si joyeux. Et lorsque le petit Tooru lui souriait, il détournait immédiatement le regard. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un exposer autant ses émotions. Après tout, Akaashi n'avait vécu qu'entouré d'adultes jusqu'à ce jour-ci.

Keiji ne considérait pas Tooru comme un ami, après tout ils ne s'étaient vu que quelques heures et ne s'étaient même pas parlé. Mais le plus âgé ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon, il n'avait jamais oublié le petit Kei-chan et son regard triste, qui lui avait valu un pincement au coeur.

Les deux années qui suivirent, Akaashi insista auprès de ses parents pour aller à l'école, comme les enfants de son âge. Ses parents avaient finit par accepter à une condition, « _Tu as interdiction de te faire des amis, ils te détourneront de ton chemin. »_ Le petit garçon de huit ans avait accepté. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir autre chose que les murs de sa maison et ces adultes rigides qui l'habitaient. L'atmosphère l'étouffait de plus en plus.

Il fut directement inscrit dans l'une des meilleures académie du Japon, Aosuno. Elle était réputée son enseignement élitiste. Cette académie regroupait tous les niveaux, jusqu'à la dernière année de lycée.

Le jour de la rentrée, il était le seul nouveau. Tous les autres étaient là depuis plusieurs années. Alors forcément de nombreux élèves vinrent le voir pour faire connaissance. Mais Keiji les ignorait ou parfois il leur disait qu'il avait pas envie de rester avec eux. Tout cela il le faisait à contre coeur mais son visage inexpressif réussissait à cacher à quel point la solitude le torturait. Très vite, Akaashi devint le marginal de l'académie et plus personne ne chercha à l'approcher. Avec le temps qui passait, il devint plus un décor de l'académie qu'un élève. Les autres savaient qu'il existait mais tous étaient persuadé qu'il était plus heureux seul. Après tout, il avait bien refusé toute amitié.

Il garda sa promesse faite à ses parents, même lorsqu'il rejoignit l'équipe de volley.

Akaashi sortit de ses pensées et regarda à nouveau sa montre. C'était l'heure. Il se leva et avança tranquillement jusqu'à l'académie. Les grilles semblaient ouvertes depuis un petit moment, vu la foule d'élèves qui affluait.

Il passa le portail et quand il fût au milieu de la cour, il se stoppa net à l'entente de son nom.

- _Akaashi ! Attends moi !_ Cria une voix dans son dos.

Il se tourna et vit une blonde courir vers lui. Celle-ci, s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, essoufflée. Il était assez surpris de la voir. Et surtout la raison qui faisait qu'elle s'adressait à lui aussi familièrement. Elle aurait dû l'appeler « senpai » normalement.

- _Hitoka ?_

\- _Je préfère Yachi. Il y a que Ushijima-senpai qui m'appelle Hitoka._

\- _Très bien Yachi. Tu voulais quelque chose ?_

 _\- Euh oui. Comment s'est déroulé ton entraînement ? Pas de problèmes avec Ushijima ?_

L'incompréhension totale envahit Akaashi, mais il n'eut pas la force de chercher à comprendre les mots de la plus jeune. Il avait pas envie. Il voulais juste s'éloigner et être seul. La solitude lui pesait peut être, mais s'était la seule chose avec laquelle il se sentait à l'aise. Les interactions sociales et lui, ça faisait deux.

D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas pourquoi Yachi venait lui parler. Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois en début d'année. Ils s'étaient simplement échangé des politesses. Elle était venue demander si elle pouvait devenir manager, et toute l'équipe lui avait répondu par un non catégorique. Sauf Akaashi, il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté d'observer. En fait, c'est ce qu'il faisait la plus part du temps, il observait mais n'agissait jamais. Akaashi subissait la vie plutôt que de la vivre. La seule fois où il s'était permis de vivre, c'était lors du rêve de la nuit dernière.

 _\- Akaashi ? Ca va ?_

Il avait encore laissé son esprit dériver. Depuis ce matin, ça arrivait un peu trop souvent. D'habitude, il arrivait à se concentrer sans mal et mettre ses pensées de côté. Mais aujourd'hui, ces dernières sont assez envahissantes.

 _\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me parles mais oui tout s'est bien passé. Maintenant je dois aller en cours. Au-revoir, Yachi._ Dit-il si froidement que n'importe qui en serait rester gelé sur place.

Akaashi tourna le dos à la blonde, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que se soit. Il ne vit pas la larme qui roula sur la joue de la jeune fille. Le passeur n'avait pas appris ce qu'était le tact, sûrement à cause de l'éducation de ses parents. Comme eux Akaashi était franc, peut être un peu trop, et il balançait les mots comme des poignards aiguisés. Bien sûr, il ne se doutait pas une seconde que cela pouvait blesser ses interlocuteurs. Comme dit précédemment, il n'était pas très doué concernant le social. Et il ne cherchait pas à l'être, vu qu'il devait éviter de se faire des amis. Et rejeter continuellement les gens lui demandait une énergie incommensurable.

Yachi voulait pleurer. Il y a quelques minutes à peine, elle était persuadée que Akaashi était son ami. Son seul ami. Elle n'avait pas vu la surprise et l'incompréhension dans le regard du plus vieux. Le visage du passeur avait beau être inexpressif, il ne pouvait contrôler ce que ses yeux disaient. Après tout, les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Les yeux du Akaashi d'aujourd'hui n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux du Akaashi de la veille. Mais Yachi était trop anéantie pour avoir remarqué quoi que se soit. Seul le ton froid qu'il avait employé raisonnait encore dans sa tête. Au fond elle, elle le savait, elle le savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'ami. Enfin pas ici. Pas dans cet académie. Ni dans cette ville. Tant que les gens savaient qui elle était, elle serait toujours seule. Parce qu'on lui tenait rigueur des actes de ses parents. Mais elle avait tout de même espéré, elle pensait qu'Akaashi était différent et qu'il ne prêtait pas attention à ça, elle se trompait. L'espoir fait mal.

Elle n'en voulait pas à Akaashi, de l'avoir fait espérer. Même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment cette bipolarité. Sûrement que Ushijima avait un rôle dans ce changement radical de comportement. Cependant elle s'en voulait à elle même d'avoir cru que quelqu'un accepterait de la côtoyer. Mais quelque chose venait de se briser en elle. Et peut être pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était seule et à quel point sa vie ne valait rien. Elle essuya la larme qui avait roulée sur sa joue. Les yeux vides, sans aucune émotions, elle se dirigea tel un automate vers sa classe.

Si seulement la blonde savait à quel point il était dur pour Akaashi de constamment rejeter les autres. Si seulement le passeur savait ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec Yachi. Si seulement ils savaient tous les deux à quel point l'autre était seul et souffrait. Si seulement les choses avaient été différentes, ils auraient pu être amis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La pause de midi arriva rapidement. Akaashi n'avait pas repensé à sa discussion avec la blonde. Pour lui, les conversations avec ses autres camarades n'avaient pas d'importance.

Il ne remarqua pas les regards tueurs que Ushijima lui avait lancé durant toute la matinée. Le passeur avait été trop concentré à comprendre ses notes de la veille. L'écriture était étrange, elle ne ressemblait pas à la sienne. Celle qu 'il avait sous les yeux était grossière et sale tandis que la sienne était délicate et belle. De plus, les phrase qu'il réussissait à déchiffrer, ne lui rémomérait rien. Comme si il n'avait jamais assisté au cours. Il devait vraiment être à l'ouest ces derniers jours. _« Ressaisis-toi Keiji ! »_ se cria-t-il mentalement.

Comme à son habitude, Akaashi mangeait sous son arbre. Aujourd'hui le vent était frais et agréable, les quelques rayons de soleil chauffaient sa peau blanche et le chant des oiseaux se mélangeait avec les bruits des voitures de l'autre côté du portail. Il était seul, il se sentait bien. Et rien ne vint troubler son calme. Il pouvait se laisser dériver dans ses pensées sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Il était le seul élève à profiter de la cour. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi les gens préféraient rester enfermer dans leurs salles plutôt que de profiter d'un peu de nature. Mais il était bien heureux d'être seul, de cette manière il n'avait plus à garder un visage vide d'émotions, ce qui lui demandait un effort constant au cours de la journée. Il pouvait se laisser aller et rêver. D'ailleurs il se dit, que si une telle cour se trouvait dans le lycée de Kuroo, tout le monde serait probablement dehors à apprécier le décor. « _Evidemment qu'ils aimeraient, c'est mon imagination qui les as créer. Ils aiment les mêmes choses que moi. »_

Un peu avant la fin de la pause, le passeur se mit à la recherche de Suga, le vice capitaine de l'équipe. Il fallait qu'il le prévienne que ce soir il ne serait pas à l'entraînement. Et même si généralement, on annonce ce genre de choses au coach, qui n'est jamais dans l'établissement à part pour les entraînements, ou au capitaine, Akaashi préférait éviter tout contact non nécessaire avec Ushijima.

Il marchait à travers les couloirs, quand il vit le passeur de troisième année parler avec Yachi. Il attendit qu'ils aient finit sans chercher à attendre ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire.

\- _S'il te plaît Yachi va à l'infirmerie. Tu as vraiment pas l'air bien._

\- _Tout va bien, Sugawara-senpai_ , dit la blonde avant de tourner les talons, sans un regard pour Akaashi qui venait de les rejoindre.

Suga se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et lui sourit. Akaashi lui garda son visage habituel, sans aucune expressions.

\- _Bonjour Akaashi, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?_

 _\- Bonjour Sugawara-san. Oui, ce soir je ne pourrais pas assister à l'entraînement._

\- _Comme d'habitude, tu ne vas pas me dire la raison ?_

Oui en effet, Akaashi loupait régulièrement des entraînements, mais cela ne semblait pas affecter la qualité de ses passes, alors personne ne lui disait rien.

Keiji ne répondit rien, son silence suffisait à faire comprendre au plus grand qu'il ne valait mieux pas poser davantage de questions.

\- _Très bien, je transmettrais le message. J'espère que tu sera prêt pour le match de demain. L'équipe attend beaucoup de toi._

 _\- Merci Sugawara-san. Je le serais. Aurevoir._

Akaashi commençait à se diriger vers les escaliers, lorsque la voix du plus vieux l'interpella.

 _\- Akaashi attends ! Tu es proche de Yachi, non ?_

 _\- Non. Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Son comportement d'aujourd'hui m'inquiète_ , il soupira, _j'espère que je me fais des idées et que ce n'est rien de grave. Mais je vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. A demain Akaashi._

Keiji hocha la tête en guise de salut, et se dirigea vers sa salle. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de la blonde ? Peut-être qu'il les avait vu discuter ce matin. Probablement.

D'ailleurs c'est vrai que ce matin la blonde avait agit de manière étrange, mais selon le brun, il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant. Il avait beau observer les gens toute la journée, Akaashi était pas doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de discerner les émotions chez les gens. Ses lacunes en relations sociales érigeaient une barrière entre lui et les autres.

xxxxxxxxxx

Akaashi était dehors sur le pallier de sa maison. Il soupira. Il savait que cette discussion n'allait rien avoir d'agréable. Ça allait encore être une conversation en sens unique. Ses parents parleraient, lui reprocheraient probablement de trop s'éloigner du futur qu'ils avaient choisi pour lui. Ce futur si parfait qu'il allait lui assurer confort et bonheur. A cette pensée, un léger rire amer s'échappa de sa bouche. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, puis il poussa la porte et entra dans la demeure, qui ressemblait davantage à l'antre d'un démon.

\- _Tu es en retard Keiji._

 _\- Désolé. Problèmes de circulation._

Sa mère le regarda d'un air suspect, puis elle fit signe à Akaashi d'aller au salon. Masato Akaashi était déjà assis sur le canapé, les bras croisés. Il attendait probablement son fils depuis quelques minutes mais l'expression que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage laissait croire que cela faisait des heures qu'il était planté là. Son père, sa mère aussi d'ailleurs, avaient toujours tendance à exagérer.

Keiji prit place sur la chaise se trouvant en face du canapé, tandis que sa mère s'asseyait à coté de Masato. Le passeur attendit que ses parents prennent la parole. L'atmosphère s'alourdissait de secondes en secondes. Et ce fut Masato qui brisa le silence d'une voix grave.

 _\- Keiji, dans un mois tu rencontreras ta future femme._

Si la chaise n'était pas si lourde, Akaashi serait sûrement tomber en arrière. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Au moins son père ne passait pas par quatre chemins. Il était difficile de faire plus direct.

 _\- Excusez-moi Père, mais je ne comprends pas._

 _\- Tu es l'héritier des entreprises Akaashi. Tu ne peux pas épouser n'importe qui. Il faut un mariage qui sera bénéfique à notre société. Avec ta mère, cela fait des années que nous négocions un mariage arrangé avec la famille Shimizu, ils ont finalement accepté._

 _\- C'est le nom de famille du gouverneur actuel de Tokyo, sont ils reliés ?_ Demanda Akaashi.

 _\- Oui. Tu épousera sa fille, Kiyoko. Elle a ton âge, r_ épondit sa mère.

 _\- Bien sûr, le mariage n'aura pas lieu avant vos 20 ans. Pour l'instant vous allez juste vous rencontrer. Alors essaye de faire bonne impression,_ dit sèchement Masato Akaashi.

 _\- Une fois que vous vous serez rencontrés, on annoncera votre relation à la presse._

 _\- Et tous les deux, vous recevrez, durant le weekend, une formation spécifique concernant notre société familiale. De la sorte, dès que vous aurez finis le lycée, vous serez apte à venir travailler dans les entreprises Akaashi._

Keiji ne répondit rien. Il était bien trop énervé pour prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Sa gorge était nouée et une rage bouillait à l'intérieur de lui. De l'extérieur, il était comme d'habitude mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant c'était hurler. Crier à pleins poumons tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Il voulait se libérer de l'épée que ses chers et tendres parents avaient placée au-dessus de sa tête.

- _La rencontre aura lieu ici, le dernier Week-End de Septembre._

Le dernier Week-End de Septembre… C'était pas les qualifications pour le tournoi de volley-ball inter-lycées ? Non, il devait se tromper. Ce qui se déroulait, ce n'était pas possible. Il était sur le point d'exploser, il avait vraiment besoin de sortir de cette pièce. Le vase allait déborder. Il fallait qu'il se retrouve seul, et le plus vite possible. Il ne voulait pas exploser devant ses parents, cela ne ferait que empirer la situation.

Il se leva et fixa ses parents avant de s'incliner.

\- _Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai un devoir important à réviser._

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de ses parents, il quitta le salon, monta les escaliers tranquillement, et ferma sa porte calmement. Une fois sûr que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, il s'effondra sur le sol. Les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Akaashi porta la main à son cœur, comme pour empêcher celui-ci d'éclater sous le coup des émotions. Il laissait échapper de légers sanglots. Il n'en pouvait plus, il arrivait plus à supporter cette vie. Il avait le sentiment que cette vie ne lui appartenait pas. Ses parents décidaient le moindre fait et geste depuis sa naissance. Il n'avait jamais eu le choix, et là encore, dans la dernière chose qui aurait pu le rendre heureux, ce dernier espoir, ces géniteurs lui ont prit et l'ont anéanti comme si de rien n'était. Il voulait s'enfuir, s'échapper le plus loin d'ici. Mais il le fera pas. Parce qu'il est ce gentil petit robot qui fait exactement ce qu'on attend de lui, parce qu'il est Akaashi Keiji.

* * *

 **Hey hey hey !**

 **Et oui ! Il sort légèrement plutôt que prévu !**

Alors d'abord les réponses aux reviews des personnes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre :)

Blackghostt : Merci beaucoup pour ta review sur le chapitre précédent ! Ca me fait plaisir d'entre ça ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre t'a plu :D

Mayhli : Coucou ! Effectivement Akaashi n'est pas au bout de ses problèmes. Les actions de Bokuto risquent d'avoir beaucoup d'influence. Ce troisième chapitre n'est juste que le début ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite :)

 **Ensuite**

Quelques petites informations: comme vous avez pu le remarquer, les personnages n'ont pas tous le même age que dans l'oeuvre originale. Pour l'instant il y a seulement Kiyoko et Ennoshita si je dis pas de bêtises.  
Ici Kiyoko a 16 ans (comme Akaashi) et Ennosita a 26 ans.

Prochain chapitre: normalement, la semaine prochaine (le weekend).

Je vous remercie ! Merci à tout ceux qui lisent ma fic, à ceux qui la follow, à ceux qui l'ajoutent en favoris et à ce qui me laissent des reviews ! Ca me fait super plaisir de savoir que des gens s'intéressent à ce que j'écrit ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé et à la prochaine ! :D


	5. Chapitre 4

_**CHAPITRE 4**_

* * *

Masato Akaashi, est un homme sévère et froid mais cela s'explique par son passé difficile. Sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde et c'est son père, seul, qui l'a élevé. Malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser, le père de Masato l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il a tout sacrifié pour lui offrir la vie dont il rêvait. Il enchaînait les petits boulots afin de mettre de l'argent de côté, de ce fait il n'était jamais chez lui et Masato dû apprendre s'occuper de lui-même dès six ans. Masato avait conscience des sacrifices de son père et il l'admirait pour ça.

Malheureusement, lors du quinzième anniversaire de Masato, le cœur de son père lâcha. Selon les médecins, à force de se surmener jusqu'à l épuisement, son corps n'avait pas supporter. Masato fut alors placé en famille d'accueil jusqu'à sa majorité. Il se donna plus que jamais dans ses études, voulant faire honneur à son père qui s'était tué afin d'économiser, pour que Masato puisse aller dans l'université de ses rêves. Et Masato réussit. Il avait obtenu les meilleurs résultats du pays. Il continua les études jusqu'à ses vingt ans, tout en cumulant plusieurs jobs. Puis il ouvrit sa première entreprise avec l'argent qu'il avait gagné les années auparavant.

A vingt-cinq ans, sa compagnie se développa et petit à petit elle se répandit dans tout le Japon. Trois ans plus tard, les entreprises Akaashi prirent une dimension internationale.

Masato Akaashi avait vingt-huit ans et il était l'un des hommes les plus influents du Japon. Puis un jour, lors d'un gala professionnel, il fit la rencontre de Sato. Elle était l'héritière de son principal concurrent. Afin d'étendre leur empire mutuel, ils se marièrent. Leur mariage n'était peut être pas le fruit de l'Amour, mais tout deux s'appréciaient et se respectaient. Cela leur suffisait. De toute façon ils ne croyaient pas en l'Amour. Puis l'année d'après, ils donnèrent naissance à Keiji, afin que leur empire ne s'éteigne jamais.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Keiji Akaashi connaissait cette histoire par coeur. Sa mère lui avait raconté un nombre incalculable de fois. Et ça serait mentir de dire que Akaashi n'admirait pas son père. Ou son grand-père. Ils étaient tous les deux des hommes incroyables, et Masato méritait ce qu'il possédait aujourd'hui. C'est justement pour ce respect envers eux qu'il ne s'autorisait pas à pleurer plus de cinq minutes. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer davantage. Il se sentait déjà assez ridicule de réagir ainsi pour si peu.

Certes l'annonce du mariage arrangé fut une goutte d'eau en trop dans un vase qui débordait déjà. Mais maintenant, que ce vase venait de se vider, il pourrait se ressaisir et reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Enfin, plutôt de la vie que lui ont donnée ses parents.

Malgré le fait qu'Akaashi ai du mal avec la dictature de son père et de sa mère, il a toujours connu ça. Et au fond de lui, c'est devenu normal. Il alors apprit au fil des années, à mettre de côté ses désirs et surtout à enfouir ses émotions au plus profond de son cœur, là où personne ne pourraient les apercevoir. Il avait acquis ce masque d'impassibilité qui le protégeait du monde extérieur.

Mais lorsque la pression imposée par ses parents était trop dure à supporter, il la relâchait sous forme de larmes, à l'abri des regards. Cinq minutes où il pouvait être faible. Seulement cinq, pas une seconde de plus.

Les cinq minutes venaient de s'écouler.

Keiji releva la tête et essuya ses yeux légèrement rougis et gonflés, seuls témoins de son moment de faiblesse. Il réprima ses émotions au plus profond de lui même. Il inspira. C'est bon. C'était passé. Il allait mieux. Il allait bien. Du moins, il s'en donna l'illusion.

Il quitta le sol où il était assis pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et se glisser sous l'eau purifiante de la douche. Quand il eut finit il eu tout juste le temps de finir ses révisions, qu'on l'appelait pour le dîner.

Un repas où les trois membres de la famille Akaashi étaient réunis, est quelque chose de rare.  
Lorsque le passeur arriva dans la salle à manger, ses parents étaient déjà assis. Le repas se déroula dans un silence pesant et familier. C'est seulement lorsque fut arrivé l'heure du dessert que Masato brisa le silence.

- _Keiji, la semaine prochaine tu viendras avec moi à la réunion mensuelle des entreprises. Cela te permettra de te confronter aux bases. Tu te contenteras d'observer et de mémoriser les informations essentielles._

Akaashi plongea son regard dans celui de son père et hocha la tête. Il se doutait que cela allait arriver un jour. Mais depuis la conversation de l'après-midi, il pensait que cela serait après sa rencontre avec Kiyoko.

Mais à la lueur qui brillait dans les iris de son père, il comprit ce que ce dernier avait derrière la tête. Il ne voulait pas que son fils lui fasse honte lors de la rencontre avec la famille Shimizu et il devrait même les impressionner. Se vendre au final.

Keiji s'imagine très bien la réaction de ses parents si on leur disait que leur fils était un ignorant et qu'il n'était pas digne de leur empire. Rien qu'à cette image, un frisson parcouru son dos.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Il était allongé dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il devait être dans cette position depuis plus d'une heure. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il pensait trop. Excité par son match du lendemain.

Comme à chaque nuit avant un affrontement en volley, sa tête se remplissait de stratégies, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Et même si cela était juste un entraînement, il n'en était pas moins impatient. Surtout qu'il devait en profiter étant donné qu'il ne participera pas aux éliminatoires de l'inter-lycée.

A l'idée de rencontrer Kiyoko, plutôt que de jouer au volley, une boule noua le ventre de Keiji. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais se fut assez pour que le masque d'Akaashi se fissure légèrement. Même si l'obscurité envahissait la chambre, il était possible de voir cette lueur triste qui brillait dans ses yeux.

C'est seulement une trentaine de minutes plus tard que le jeune passeur tomba des les bras de Morphée.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il se dirigea immédiatement en direction de la voiture, sans prendre le temps de déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, il préférait éviter de croiser ses parents, ils allaient encore lui faire des remontrances sur le volley, et il était de trop bonne humeur pour laisser ses parents lui entacher le moral.

Akaashi arriva au garage et salua Ennoshita d'un sourire. Ce dernier aimait les jours de match, l'adolescent semblait reprendre vie et sortir de son état de robot. Ce matin il avait l'air heureux. Le chauffeur répondit par un large sourire. Et aujourd'hui encore, Akaashi s'assit sur le siège passager. Cela allait devenir une habitude.

Lorsque le moteur du véhicule se mit en marche, un grondement retentit aux côtés du chauffeur. Celui-ci tourna la tête en direction de l'origine du bruit et ses lèvres étirèrent un léger sourire.

\- _Akaashi, vous n'avez pas pris de petit déjeuner ?_

 _\- Non, je le prendrais à l'endroit habituel, répondit-il d'une voix calme._

En effet, étant donné que ses parents étaient rarement à la maison, il avait pris l'habitude d'aller dans un petit café, se situant juste à côté de l'Académie. Il se trouvait juste à l'entrée du parc et Akaashi appréciait beaucoup ce café.

La voiture arriva rapidement à destination, en effet peu de gens roulait de si bonne heure un samedi matin.

\- Je viendrais vous chercher à la fin de votre match, annonça le chauffeur.

\- A toute à l'heure Ennoshita-san.

Tandis que Akaashi poussait la porte du café, une petite cloche retentit dans l'établissement, annonçant son arrivée. Une jeune serveuse se dirigea vers l'adolescent et le salua.

\- Bonjour Akaashi-san. Vous voulez votre place habituelle ?

\- Oui s'il vous plaît. La terrasse est vraiment agréable en cette saison.

La femme acquiesça et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils parcoururent la salle principale puis passèrent à travers la large baie vitrée, ouverte, qui donnait accès à l'extérieur.  
La terrasse donnait sur une partie du parc, et de là où Akaashi était il pouvait apercevoir l'Académie de l'autre côté des arbres. Il lui suffirait de traverser le square pour atteindre le gymnase.

Il commença lentement à manger, tout en laissant son esprit divaguer. Bien sûr au début il pensa au volley et il se demanda à quel point Seijoh pouvait être forte. Puis de fil en aiguille, ses pensées dérivèrent aux éliminatoires, auxquelles il ne pourrait participer. Un nœud se forma dans son estomac. En soi, rencontrer Kiyoko ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il s'y attendait, cela avait été juste annoncé si brutalement qu'il avait perdu pied. Ce qui lui posait problème c'est qu'il allait devoir renoncer aux qualifications de l'inter-lycée. Et cette idée lui était insupportable. Si seulement il pouvait être à deux endroits à la fois...

\- _Mais si Iwa-chan ! Je t'assure que c'est ici !_

 _\- On est dans un parc Shitty-kawa !_

 _\- Je te dis que l'Académie d'Aosuno n'est pas loin._

Akaashi sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit le nom de son lycée. Il tourna la tête vers les deux individus qui semblaient perdus. Tous deux portaient une veste où il était écrit en lettres capitales « Seijoh ». Keiji soupira. Heureusement qu'il venait de finir son déjeuner, il allait pouvoir aider les deux joueurs adverses.

Il laissa quelques billets sur la table, afin de payer l'addition mais également un petit pourboire pour la serveuse. Puis il poussa le petit portail à l'extrémité de la terrasse et se retrouva directement dans le parc. Il fit seulement quelques pas avant d'arriver à la hauteur des deux adolescents, qui étaient manifestement en pleine dispute.

\- _Bonjour. Vous êtes des joueurs de Seijoh ?_ Demanda-t-il, en se raclant la gorge, afin d'attirer l'attention. Bien qu'il trouva sa question débile, vu qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Il profita du petit temps de latence qui s'était immiscé, pour les observer. Autant commencer à analyser ses adversaires dès maintenant.

Son regard se posa d'abord sur le plus petit. Il avait les cheveux assez courts, dressés en pics. Son visage arborait un air agressif qui s'atténua lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Keiji.

L'autre garçon semblait familier à Akaashi. Vous savez, ce sentiment que l'on a, celui où on est sûrs d'avoir déjà vu cette personne mais que l'on arrive pas à se rappeler où, quand, comment, tellement que les souvenirs nous semble brumeux ? C'était exactement ce que ressentait Akaashi.

Mais en détaillant le visage du jeune homme, ses traits fins et bien dessinés, des cheveux châtains impeccablement coiffés et ce sourire digne des acteurs américains, Keiji se dit qu'il pourrait être mannequin. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il l'ai vu dans un magazine. Son impression de déjà-vu, devait venir de ce physique de top-model.

En revanche le joueur de Seijoh ne sembla porter aucune attention au nouveau venu, trop occupé à regarder son portable, dans l'espoir de trouver son chemin.

\- _Salut ! Oui c'est bien ça. On cherche l'Académie d'Aosuno,_ répondit le plus petit.

\- _Je vais vous y emmener,_ dit Akaashi d'une voix un peu sèche. _Elle se trouve juste de l'autre côté du parc._

\- _Tu vois Iwa-chan ! Je te l'avais dit que c'était le bon endroit !_ Dit le top-model, rangeant son portable et secouant le fameux « Iwa-chan ». Ce dernier ne sembla pas apprécier vu qu'il assena un coup dans les côtes du joueur survolté.

\- _Aie tu es méchant Iwa-chan !_ Cria-t-il avec une mine boudeuse.

Un léger rictus se forma sur les lèvres de plus petit. Le châtain tourna la tête afin d'éviter le regard de son coéquipier, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux d'Akaashi -qui avait silencieusement observer la scène. Un large sourire orna le visage du joueur de Seijoh et il semblait à Keiji, voir des étoiles briller dans les iris de son adversaire.

 _\- Kei-chan !_

Ce dernier venait de crier tout en se jetant au cou d'Akaashi, le serrant dans ses bras.

Le jeune passeur mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il eut du mal à réaliser la situation. Mais il savait qu'il avait déjà vécu cette scène il y a plusieurs années. C'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un l'appelait par ce surnom.

Il réfléchit durant de longues secondes avant de percuter, avant de se souvenir de ce jour là. Et honnêtement, jamais il n'aurait cru que le plus vieux se souviendrait de lui, et encore moins qu'il serait si heureux de le voir. Il ne s'était rencontré qu'une seule fois après tout, pourquoi était-il si enjoué de retrouver Akaashi ?

- _Oi..Oikawa-san ?_ Réussit à demander Keiji, troublé.

\- Attendez, v _ous vous connaissez ?_

Le deuxième joueur de Seijoh nageait dans l'incompréhension. Et il n'était pas le seul, au vu des écarquillés du garçon qui étouffait sous l'étreinte de l'hyperactif.

 _\- Oui ! Iwa-chan, tu te rappelles quand je n'ai pas pu venir à ton anniversaire ? C'est parce que ma famille a été_ _invité chez lui !_

Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait. C'était le seul anniversaire que son ami d'enfance avait manqué.

 _\- On avait sept ans à l'époque Shitty-kawa et tu as passé des semaines à pleurer parce que tes parents ne voulaient plus que tu le revois. Je m'en souviens,_ répondit-il d'une voix légèrement blasée. _D'ailleurs lâche le, tu vas l'étouffer !_

Akaashi ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un garçon qu'il avait rencontré une seule fois, il y a dix qui plus est, lui montrait autant d'affection. D'ailleurs il était tellement perdu qu'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière réplique du plus petit et ni les celles qui suivirent. Ce fut quelques secondes plus tard, qu'il fut ramené à la réalité par l'exclamation du châtain.

- _Oui mais il était tellement adorable, c'est impossible d'oublier un visage si mignon !_ Protesta Oikawa en lâchant le passeur.

Akaashi essaya de réprimer les légères rougeurs qui venaient d'apparaître sur ses joues. Il espérait qu'aucun des joueurs de l'équipe adverse ne s'en était rendu compte. Il devait surtout pas perdre son visage d'impassibilité. Heureusement, il fut sauvé par l'intervention du brun.

\- _Bon vous fêterez vos retrouvailles plus tard. Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Iwaizumi Hajime._

\- _Akaashi Keiji, joueur dans l'équipe d'Aosuno, r_ épondit-il, heureux du changement de sujet.

Ils se firent un signe de tête, témoignant d'un respect mutuel. Puis Akaashi leur fit signe de le suivre. Aucun des trois joueurs de volley ne prononça un mot jusqu'à leur arrivée devant le gymnase fermé.

 _\- Iwaizumi-san, où est le reste de votre équipe ?_ demanda Keiji en sortant la clé du gymnase de son sac. Tous les joueurs titulaires en possédaient une, dans le cas où il voudrait faire des entraînements supplémentaires.

\- _Ils viennent en bus. La princesse à côté de moi, exigeait de prendre son carrosse pour venir !_

 _\- Hééééé c'était méchant ça Iwa-chan !_ Gémit Oikawa. _D'ailleurs, il y a personne de ton équipe non plus, Kei-chan ?_

Il tressaillit à l'entente du surnom. Mais il ne fit aucune remarques, il n'avait pas la force de tenir tête à un adolescent survolté aujourd'hui. Il sauvegardait son énergie pour le match. Puis de toute façon, il avait la nette impression que quoi qu'il dise, ça n'y changerait rien.

 _\- Notre échauffement commence dans une heure, je suis venu plus tôt pour m'entraîner un peu_ répondit froidement Akaashi. _Mais j'imagine que si vous êtes ici si tôt, c'est que vous avez eu la même idée ?_

\- _Effectivement_ , sourit Iwaizumi. _D'ailleurs tu peux nous montrer nos vestiaires ?_

 _\- Bien sûr._

Keiji se dirigea à l'intérieur du gymnase, poussa une large porte se trouvant en dessous des gradins et une fois dans le couloir il se retourna vers les deux joueurs de Seijoh.

- _Vos vestiaires sont la première porte à droite._

 _\- Merci Kei-chan !_ Sourit Oikawa, en courant en direction de ceux-ci, suivi d'un Iwaizumi blasé.

Akaashi soupira et alla rejoindre les vestiaires de son équipe. Lui qui pensait qu'il aurait un peu de répit avant le match, c'était pas gagné. Il se changea rapidement puis se rendit sur le terrain. Il mit en place les filets et sorti les ballons. Il commença à faire des passes simples, essayant de viser des points précis du terrain. Puis il s'imagina un à un les joueurs de son équipe, tout en travaillant les passes adaptées à chacun d'eux. Il devait perfectionner celles d'Ushijima. Son capitaine était vraiment trop exigeant sur les passes qu'il recevait.

Pendant ce temps dans les vestiaires, alors qu'Iwaizumi enlevait son T-shirt, Oikawa semblait légèrement ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées.

- _Oi, Shitty-kawa, il se passe quoi ?_

 _\- Tu as vu la lueur dans les yeux de Kei-chan ?_

 _\- Quelle lueur ?_

\- _Celle de la solitude._

 _\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Tu dois te faire des idées,_ souffla Iwaizumi.

 _-Non. Il avait déjà la même la dernière fois. Mais j'ai l 'impression qu'elle a grandit._

\- _Tu ne l'as vu qu'une fois non ? Alors pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? C'est pas comme si vous étiez amis. Il t'a à peine reconnu._

Les mots du bruns étaient durs. Mais Tooru n'y prêta pas attention.

 _\- Parce que je me suis fais une promesse,_ répondit Oikawa songeur.

 **-x-x-x-x- Dix ans plus tôt -x-x-x-x-**

Tooru était caché dans les escaliers. Il écoutait attentivement la conversation entre ses parents. Depuis qu'ils lui avaient annoncé qu'il ne pourrait pas être avec son Iwa-chan pour l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il évitait tout contacts avec eux. En somme il boudait. Mais il était un petit garçon curieux, alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les espionner.

\- _Pourquoi tu as insisté pour que l'on emmène Tooru à ce repas avec les Akaashi ? On aurait pu le laisser avec Hajime-kun. Je suis sûre que Iwaizumi-san aurait été d'accord pour s'en occuper._

 _\- Masato Akaashi a un fils, Keiji, et je pense que si nos deux fils devenaient amis, cela pourrait être bénéfique pour l'avenir de nos affaires. Tu sais bien que l'empire Akaashi domine le Japon ? Il vaut mieux les avoir de notre côté._

 _\- Oui. Mais je sais aussi que Masato et Sato refusent que leur fils ai des amis. A ton avis pourquoi il est scolarisé à domicile ?_

 _\- Avec nous ça sera différent. Nous sommes leur plus gros client après tout._

Le petit Tooru n'avait pas comprit toute la conversation. En fait la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à saisir fut _« Ils refusent qu'il ai des amis »._ A l'entente de ces mots, le coeur de Tooru s'était serré. C'est atroce. Il ne connaissait pas encore Keiji, et déjà il senti que sa vie était triste. Alors il se promit qu'il deviendrait son ami, coûte que coûte.

Alors quand ses parents l'appelèrent pour partir à la demeure des Akaashi, Tooru arriva en courant un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la résidence, il chercha tout de suite du regard le petit Keiji. Et il le vit, cacher derrière une porte.

Tooru se précipita vers lui, et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- _Salut Kei-chan ! Je m'appelle Tooru_!

Il s'aperçut que le petit paniquait alors il garda son sourire et se contenta de le regarder.

Au fur et à mesure de la journée, Keiji, semblait avoir de moins en moins peur de lui. Mais pas une seule fois il prononça un mot. Au début il évitait même son regard. Le petit ne faisait qu'observer Tooru sans rien dire. Ce dernier tenta plusieurs fois de communiquer avec le plus jeune mais c'était échec sur échec. Pas grave si il ne réussissait pas aujourd'hui, il réussirait la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Il ne savait pas encore que celle-ci était la dernière.

Tooru attendait dans la voiture, il écouta la conversation mouvementée entre les Akaashi et ses parents.

\- _Keiji n'aura pas d'amis. Surtout pas comme votre fils. Les Akaashi n'ont besoin de personne._

 _\- Mais, Akaas-_

 _\- C'est la dernière fois que nos chemins se croisaient Oikawa-san,_ le coupa Masato.

Les Oikawa ne protestèrent pas. Ils comprirent que leur contrat ne verrait jamais le jour, et qu'ils allaient devoir trouver de nouveaux partenaires. Lorsque ils montèrent dans la voiture, le petit Tooru sentait la colère émaner d'eux. Mais il posa quand même sa question. Juste pour être sûr.

\- _Quand est-ce que je pourrais revoir Kei-chan ?_

 _\- Jamais_ , lui avaient-ils répondit avant de quitter la maison des Akaashi.

 **-x-x-x-x- Fin du Flash-back -x-x-x-x-**

Il n'avait jamais oublier sa promesse de devenir ami avec Keiji. Et aujourd'hui elle tenait encore et maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Parce qu'aux yeux d'Oikawa, tout le monde a besoin d'un ami sur qui compter. Personne ne mérite d'être seul.

Iwaizumi et lui avaient finit de se changer, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain ils virent Akaashi assit au milieu du terrain par terre. Oikawa ramassa un ballon à ses pieds et s'approcha du passeur.

- _Hey, Kei-chan ! Tu joues à quel poste ?_

Encore ce surnom. Mais étrangement ça le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Et jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais il commençait même à l'apprécier. Puis il n'avait pas envie de lutter contre la bonne humeur de Oikawa. C'est peut être parce que Oikawa avait plus d'importance qu'il ne le pensait, mais Akaashi venait de laisser tomber une de ses nombreuses barrières.

\- _Passeur. Et vous deux ?_

 _\- Passeur comme toi mon petit Kei-chan ! Et Iwa-chan c'est notre As ! D'ailleurs en attendant l'arrivée de nos équipes, ça te dis qu'on s'échauffe ensemble ?_

 _\- Avec plaisir,_ dit Akaashi en hochant la tête.

 _\- Je dois travailler mes passes et Iwa-chan ses réceptions. Ça te dérange de te mettre en attaque ?_

 _\- Non, pas du tout._

Au contraire, il avait bien besoin de travailler ses attaques.

Iwaizumi se plaça de l'autre côté du filet, afin de réceptionner les attaques du joueur d'Aosuno.

Au début Akaashi eu du mal, il ne réussit que très peu d'attaque et un sentiment de mal aise s'empara de lui. S'il ne s'appliquait pas plus, Iwaizumi n'aurait rien à réceptionné. Et bizarrement, il n'avait pas envie de pénaliser son adversaire. Akaashi éprouvait de la sympathie pour les deux joueurs de Seijoh, bien qu'il mettra du temps à se l'avouer.

Très rapidement Oikawa s'était adapté à Keiji et sa façon d'attaquer. Et les passes qu'il lui faisait maintenant, étaient à la limite de la perfection. Akaashi n'en revenait pas à quel point Oikawa était doué, sans mentionner le talent d'Iwaizumi pour la réception, était-il vraiment attaquant ? Il avait pourtant les capacités d'être libéro.

Plus leur petit entraînement avançait, plus Akaashi se sentait à l'aise et avait hâte de jouer contre eux lors du match. Surtout Oikawa, qui était un rival de taille en tant que passeur.

Cela faisait longtemps que Keiji ne s'était pas autant amusé en volley. Généralement quand il jouait les réprimandes d'Ushijima et la peur des autres joueurs gâchaient cet instant. Alors Akaashi s'enfermait dans sa bulle pour se protéger des ondes négatives et surtout pour profiter au maximum.

Alors que les trois joueurs se concentraient sur leur échauffement, aucun d'eux ne s'aperçu de la silhouette qui les observait d'un regard foudroyant depuis la porte du gymnase. Une aura sombre émanait d'elle, quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Lorsque tout le monde fut arriver, les équipes se regroupèrent pour aller s'entraîner de leur côté, avant le début du match.

Ce fut après seulement une petite quinzaine de minutes, que Akaashi remarqua les progrès de Yamaguchi dans son rôle de libéro-passeur. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de travailler ses attaques avec lui.

Juste avant le début du match, le coach s'approcha de Keiji.

\- _Akaashi, Yamaguchi fera les passes lors du deuxième set. A ce moment là, tu passera en attaque._

 _\- Vous êtes sûr ? Mes attaques ne sont pas vraiment au point et-_

 _\- Tant que c'est comme au dernier entraînement, ça fera l'affaire. On va le gagner ce match !_

Il ne comprenait pas. Au dernier entraînement ? Certes il avait réussi quelques attaques mais rien de bien grandiose. C'était les bases que tout le monde avait, non ?

Soudainement le sifflet annonçant le début du match retentit, ce qui sorti Akaashi de ses pensées dans un léger sursaut.

Les joueurs se placèrent de part et d'autre du terrain et se saluèrent.

Seijoh commença, étant donné qu'ils étaient les invités. C'est Oikawa qui eu le premier service. Akaashi en resta scotché. Il avait à peine vu la balle partir, et cela devait être aussi le cas de toute l'équipe, vu que personne ne rattrapa le ballon.

Mais lorsqu'il servit une seconde fois, cette fois-ci, Yamaguchi intercepta et la lança à Keiji. Ce dernier fit la passe à Ushijima. Qui marqua. Sans beaucoup de surprise. La balle volait à travers le gymnase. Le niveau entre les deux équipes était équilibré. Aosuno paraît de mieux en mieux les services du capitaine de Seijoh mais ils avaient encore du mal avec les attaques d'Iwaizumi et les passes redoutables d'Oikawa. Mais les attaques d'Ushijima mettaient en grande difficulté les joueurs adverses.

Le premier set se termina sur un score de 26-24 pour l'équipe d'Aosuno.

Quelques secondes avant le début du second set, Akaashi senti sa poitrine se serrer. Il stressait pour ses attaques. Son équipe semblait compter sur lui, mais ils connaissaient pourtant son niveau, alors pourquoi ils se reposaient autant sur ses attaques ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Le début du second set se déroula plutôt bien. En même temps Akaashi n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'attaquer. Puis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au milieu du set, le coach d'Aosuno demanda un temps mort.

\- _Yamaguchi, il est temps de faire attaquer Akaashi. Concentre tes passes sur lui._

Tadashi hocha la tête et évita le regard foudroyant d'Ushijima. Akaashi lui volait la vedette et il n'aimait pas ça.

La gorge de Keiji se noua davantage.

Le jeu reprit. Futakuchi servit, le ballon fut récupérer par l'équipe adverse permettant à Iwaizumi d'attaquer. Tsukishima intercepta de justesse et relança le ballon en l'air. C'est alors que Yamaguchi arriva en courant, sauta lorsqu'il arriva à l'avant du terrain, et fit une magnifique passe à Akaashi. Comme à entraînement. Mais le ballon étant trop haut, Akaashi l'effleura du bout des doigts et elle fut récupérer par Seijoh, qui marqua le point. Le score était dorénavant de 11-14 en faveur de Seijoh.

Yamaguchi s'excusa platement auprès d'Akaashi.

\- _Le ballon était trop haut. Désolé, c'est de ma faute. Je te ferais la passe plus basse la prochaine fois._

La prochaine fois ? Il comptait vraiment recommencer ? Bien sûr que non ce n'était pas de la faute de Yamaguchi. Keiji n'était pas un attaquant, c'est tout. Qu'est ce que son équipe s'imaginait ? Qu'il allait faire des attaques super puissantes du jour au lendemain ?

Le set continua. Et Akaashi rata pratiquement toutes ses attaques, et lorsqu'il réussissait, le ballon était immédiatement récupéré par Seijoh. Peu importe les passes de Yamaguchi, il n'y arrivait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était retourné à son rôle de passeur, cela lui convenait et il y excellait. Malheureusement, les événements ne prirent pas cette tournure.

Le second set fut remporté par Seijoh.

Le coach annonça avant le début du dernier set, que Sugawara remplacerait Akaashi. Tout le monde s'en doutait, après avoir raté autant d'attaques, cela ne serait pas digne de l'Académie d'Aosuno de le laisser sur le terrain.

C'était la première que Keiji se faisait remplacer au cours d'un match. Et il ressenti un sentiment indescriptible au fond de sa poitrine. Un peu comme s'il avait été trahi. Mais aucun sentiment transparaissait sur son visage. Aux yeux de tous, il était toujours le même. Enfin peut être pas de tous.

Oikawa soupira. Lors de son petit entraînement, il avait bien vu que les attaques d'Akaashi n'étaient pas encore au point. Alors pourquoi le coach avait-il prit ce risque ?

De plus voir le jeune passeur assit sur le banc lors de ce troisième set, l'avait attristé. Tooru trouvait que Keiji était un passeur hors normes. Il avait beaucoup de talent. Et il aurait voulu se confronter plus longtemps à lui, c'était peut être égoïste de sa part de penser ça.

Mais le pire pour le capitaine de Seijoh, fut la douleur qu'il ressenti en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Akaashi.

Keiji demanda pourquoi Oikawa le fixait de cette manière. Cela le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire remarquer. Mais le contact visuel avec le passeur adverse fut rompu lorsque le coach s'adressa à Akaashi.

\- _J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'étais pas prêt. Tes attaques de la dernière fois ne devaient être qu'un coup de chance. Dans cette équipe je peux compter que sur Ushijima ! Il est le seul à se battre pour l'équipe._

Akaashi réprima un petit rire amer. Ushijima se fichait de l'équipe. Il passait son temps à jouer individuellement et ses coéquipiers n'étaient que des outils. L'admiration que le coach éprouvait pour son joueur le rendait aveugle.

Le troisième set fut honorable. Mais Seijoh le remporta.

L'Académie d'Aosuno venait de perdre le match. Le goût de la déception avait envahi toutes les bouches et encore plus celle d'Akaashi, qui était frustré de ne pas avoir pu jouer jusqu'à la dernière minute.  
Keiji se releva du banc et se dirigea sur le terrain. Il salua ses adversaires et se dirigea avec les reste de l'équipe en direction des vestiaires.

Akaashi ne remarqua pas les flammes que lui lançaient les yeux de son capitaine. Il ne senti pas non plus la rage qui émanait de lui. Parce que pour Ushijima, si ils avaient perdu, c'était de la faute de Keiji.

Dès qu'il poussa la porte des vestiaires, Akaashi fila sous la douche. Il y resta une éternité. Il ne vit pas le temps passé et lorsqu'il sortit, il était seul. Comme d'habitude personne ne l'avait attendu, et à chaque fois cela le peinait légèrement. Mais si on lui demandait, il le nierait en bloc. Normal il devait paraître insensible pour que personne ne l'approche. Mais s'il devait supporter la solitude pour faire honneur à son nom, il le ferait. Keiji est vraiment un garçon complexe. Ses gestes contredisent totalement ses émotions. Et à force de se mentir à lui même, il est persuadé que cette situation lui convient.

Akaashi se dirigea vers ses affaires et enfila son caleçon, puis son pantalon. Et au moment où il allait attraper son T-shirt, il se retrouva violemment plaqué contre les casiers. Il laissa échapper un léger gémissement de douleur. Puis il osa enfin regarder son agresseur. Ushijima, « Quelle surprise » pensa-t-il.

 _\- J'ai compris ton petit jeu Keiji !_ Grogna-t-il.

\- _Pardon ?_ Demanda Akaashi en essayant de garder son calme. Mais les battements de son coeur trahissaient son angoisse. Ca serait mentir de dire qu'il n'avait pas peur. Malgré tout il ne se débattit pas, cela ne servirait à rien. Et voir la panique chez sa victime, ferait bien trop plaisir à Ushijima.

 _\- Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu t'entraîner, tout à l'heure, avec le passeur et l'as de l'autre équipe ?_

Akaashi fut incapable de garder son air impassible. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Il ne comprenait pas où Ushijima voulait en venir. En quoi cela posait problème ?

Ushijima sembla voir l'incompréhension dans le regard de sa victime, il resserra sa prise arrachant un léger grognement à Akaashi.

 _\- Ne joue pas les innocents. C'est impossible de manquer des attaques aussi simples. Tu as fais exprès de rater pour les faire gagner !_

Keiji se retint de rire. C'était la chose la plus absurde qu'il avait entendu venant d'Ushijima. Et pourtant ce dernier, en disait des conneries. Le ridicule de la situation, lui fit même oublier la peur qui l'avait envahi quelques minutes plus tôt. Son cœur tambourinait de moins en moins fort, et peu à peu il retrouva son calme et son éternelle expression neutre.

\- _Pourquoi j'aurais fais ça ? J'ai rien à y gagner. Seijoh non plus. Ce ne sont même pas les qualifications,_ dit le passeur d'un ton froid.

\- J _e sais pas moi ! C'est à toi de me le dire ! Pour m'humilier sûrement !_ Vociféra la brute.

- _C'est absurde. Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide pour ça._

Ces mots étaient sortis tous seuls de la bouche d'Akaashi. Et il regretta. Parce qu'il savait qu'aux oreilles de son agresseur, ils allaient résonner comme une provocation.

Et il avait vu juste, car le visage d'Ushijima se teinta d'une jolie couleur écarlate et ses iris se remplir de rage. Il balança le passeur à terre. Ce dernier heurta le sol si violemment qu'il dû retenir les larmes de douleur qui menaçaient de couler. Il ne pouvait pas craquer face à un personnage si pitoyable que son capitaine. Alors Akaashi serra les dents, priant pour que cet atroce moment se passe au plus vite.

A l'instant où Ushijima s'apprêtait à lui asséner un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit.

 _\- Kei-chan ! Tu es là ? Je-_

Il s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase. Oikawa venait de se pétrifier face à l'atroce spectacle dont il était témoin. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Puis il vit son ami d'enfance qui se trouvait derrière lui quelques secondes plus tôt, courir en direction de deux joueurs d'Aosuno. Iwaizumi se plaça entre Ushijima et Akaashi. Il défia du regard le plus grand.

 _\- Tu le touches et tu le regretteras._

Le ton était si froid qu'il fit frissonner Oikawa, jamais il n'avait vu son meilleur ami comme ça. Un frisson parcourut également le corps de Keiji, Iwaizumi était terrifiant. Et si le passeur n'était pas autant sous le choc de la situation, il jurerait avoir vu Ushijima trembler.

 _\- Keiji, ils seront pas toujours là pour te protéger. Toi et moi, on en a pas finit._

Puis il cracha au visage d'Akaashi et sorti du vestiaire. Une fois la brute partie, Oikawa se précipita vers le jeune passeur.

- _Oh mon Dieu Kei-chan ! Tu n'es pas blessé ?_

Akaashi essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Il se concentra sur sa respiration afin de la ralentir. Puis il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Tooru pour le rassurer.

\- _Non, je ne pense pas,_ il soupira. _Merci pour votre aide._

Puis il tenta de se relever, mais il gémit, son dos le faisant souffrir. Il s'aperçut immédiatement de l'inquiétude des deux joueurs de Seijoh. Alors il fit un sourire, un peu maladroit.

\- _Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça va aller, c'est juste quelques bleus._

Une fois debout, il enfila son T-shirt, comme si de rien n'était et laissa Iwaizumi et Oikawa seuls dans la pièce. Il voulait être seul le plus vite possible. Il refusait que quelqu'un le voit dans cet état. Si fragile. Il détestait cette image. Il se devait d'être fort. Il était l'héritier Akaashi.

Toujours dans les vestiaires, Oikawa tourna le regard vers Iwaizumi, celui ci hocha la tête comprenant les pensées de son meilleur ami.

- _Vas-y , je t'attends devant le portail._

Alors Tooru courut dans le but de rattraper Keiji. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin, celui-ci n'avait que quelques mètres d'avance. Et bien que ses pas soient rapides, le châtain n'eut aucun mal à arriver à son niveau.

\- _Kei-chan attend !_

L'interpellé ne s'arrêta pas. Cependant il ralenti son allure. Le passeur de Seijoh finit posa la main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Ce dernier tourna son regard et fixa Tooru.

 _\- Tu veux quelque chose Oikawa-san ?_

 _\- Je m'inquiète pour toi._

 _\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça allait, tu n'as pas à t'en faire._

 _\- Et moi, je ne te crois pas,_ répondit Tooru, le regard luisant de détermination. _Je veux t'aider._

\- _J'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé, je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile à protéger, Oikawa-san. Puis pourquoi m'aiderais-tu ?_

Oikawa sembla choqué par la question du plus jeune. C'était évident, non ?

\- _Parce que tu es mon ami, Kei-chan._

Le ton d'Oikawa fut si sérieux, que Akaashi ne sut quoi répondre. Un mélange d'émotions l'envahi. De la joie, de la crainte, de la colère et du soulagement. Mais toutes ses années passées à repousser les gens, laissaient des traces, et un mécanisme d'autodéfense s'était mis en place. Des barrières s'érigèrent.

\- _Je n'ai pas d'amis. J'en ai pas besoin,_ dit-il froidement de façon totalement inconsciente. Fort heureusement, il en fallait bien plus à Oikawa pour se décourager. Il avait attendu dix ans, c'est pas maintenant qu'il abandonnera.

 _\- C'est toi qui parle ou tes parents ?_

 _\- C'est moi. Je suis très heureux seul._

- _Tu mens Kei-chan. Pire ! Tu te mens à toi même !_

Akaashi ne répondit rien. Il savait que Oikawa avait raison, mais c'était trop douloureux à avouer pour l'instant. Alors il se réfugia dans le silence, espérant que l'autre abandonne. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit le châtain sortir un stylo et un bout de papier de son sac. Il griffonna quelque chose dessus, que Keiji ne put voir.

 _\- Sache que je n'abandonnerais pas. Maintenant je sais où te trouver Kei-chan._

Tooru le tendit le bout de papier, Keiji s'en saisit et vit un numéro écrit. Sûrement celui du jeune passeur de Seijoh.

- _Au cas où tu ai besoin d'un ami._

Akaashi n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Il hocha juste la tête et rangea machinalement le papier dans sa poche. Puis Oikawa comprit que dans l'état d'esprit où se trouvait le plus jeune, il n'arriverait à rien. Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux de lui même sur ses propres émotions.

\- _A la prochaine Kei-chan_! Fit-il d'un ton un peu plus joyeux avant de s'en aller en courant en direction d'Iwaizumi.

 _\- Au revoir Oikawa-san,_ murmura Akaashi toujours sous le choc.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Akaashi, posa le bout de papier dans un tiroir. Il s'allongea sur son lit et repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Oikawa. Il envisagea quelques secondes à l'idée qu'ils puissent être amis. Puis il se gifla mentalement. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Il refusait.

Il ne fallait pas qu'Akaashi se permette d'espérer. La chute n'en serait que plus douloureuse. Ses parents seront là pour s'en assurer.

C'est sur ces pensées, que le sommeil l'accueilli. Il ignorait qu'à son réveil, il serait une toute autre personne.

* * *

 **Hello !**

Aaaah je vous demande pardon pour ce retard ! Mais j'ai totalement réécrit ce chapitre, ce que j'avais écrit ne me convenait pas du tout, et bien sûr je ne voulais pas publier quelque chose que je n'aimais pas. Désolée, j'éviterais d'être en retard à l'avenir ^^

Réponses aux reviews:

 **Mirtie252:** Je te remercie du fond du coeur pour ta review et ça me fait vraiment très plaisir que tu aimes ma fiction. J'espère que la suite te plaira :D

 **Blackghostt:** Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ La rencontre Akaashi et Bokuto c'est le moment que j'attends avec impatience de publier ! En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras la suite et à la prochaine :D

-x-x-x-

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui lisent, qui follow, qui ajoutent en favoris ma fiction et aussi ceux qui me laissent des reviews.

Le chapitre 5 sortira probablement dans deux semaines :D

A la prochaine !


	6. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5

* * *

Son large sourire éclairait son visage alors qu'il ne lâchait pas son reflet des yeux. _Son_ reflet c'était vite dit. Il approchait la main du miroir et l'effleura du bout des doigts.

 _\- Je le savais que je te reverrais Akaashi._

Encore une fois l'instinct du hibou ne s'était pas trompé. Et il s'en sentait plus qu'heureux.

Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dans sa contemplation. Bokuto devait faire quelque chose de la plus haute importance : rencontrer Akaashi en chair et en os. Enfin façon de parler, vu que Akaashi se trouvait dans le corps du hibou.

Hier il avait beaucoup réfléchit avec Kuroo, et il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait confronter le passeur. En effet, le seul moyen que ce dernier comprenne qu'il ne rêvait pas toute cette histoire était de lui prouver que Bokuto et Kuroo sont réels, et pas un simple produit de son imagination.

A la base, il avait prévu de lui rendre visite aujourd'hui, chez lui. Étant donné qu'on était Dimanche, il aurait pu se permettre de parcourir la ville de Tokyo jusqu'à la demeure des Akaashi. Avec l'aide de Kuroo, ils avaient même réussit à trouver l'adresse exacte et le détail des transports pour y accéder.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu que l'échange de corps se produise à nouveau si vite. C'était même mieux pour son plan. Quand Akaashi allait se retrouver face à son corps avec quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur, il allait tout de suite les croire ! C'était merveilleux !

Bokuto ne pouvait éteindre la joie qui étreignait son coeur. C'est en fredonnant un air qu'il se prépara sans se dévêtir de son sourire rayonnant.  
C'était à la limite s'il ne sautillait pas dans les couloirs de la maison.

Il descendit les escaliers toujours d'aussi bonne humeur. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte afin de sortir de la maison. Mais il fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge sourd.

\- _Keiji je peux savoir où tu vas ?_ Demanda une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Bokuto se retourna et, toujours avec le sourire plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice. La dernière fois qu'il avait évoqué l'échange de corps avec la mère d'Akaashi, ça ne s'était pas très bien déroulé, alors il évita de lui répondre « C'est moi Bokuto, vous savez le gars qui échange de corps avec votre fils. J'ai décidé d'aller rendre visite à Keiji qui est dans mon corps au moment même où on parle, ça ne vous dérange pas ? ».  
Non il devait trouver mieux, et rester vague. Mentir.

- _Euh… J'ai.. J'ai un devoir de groupe à faire avec un ami et donc je le rejoins à...à la bibliothèque ! C'est ça ! J'ai rendez vous avec lui à la bibliothèque !_ Dit-il tout fier, comme s'il venait de trouver la réponse à la question à un million de yens.

Malheureusement un des grands défauts – ou qualités, cela dépend votre perception des choses- de Bokuto, était qu'il ne savait pas mentir. En fait c'est surtout qu'il détestait mentir, cela n'attirait que des problèmes. La vérité était simple, parfois dure mais simple. Et à la fin elle blessait beaucoup moins que les mensonges. Mais dans cette situation, il n'y avait pas d'attitude plus juste l'une que l'autre. Il tenta uniquement celle qui avait le plus de chance de passer, selon lui.

Il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à se faire passer pour Akaashi alors mentir en se faisant passer pour Akaashi autant dire que c'était un échec pour le hibou.

Sato Akaashi le fusilla de regard. Bien entendu elle avait comprit qu'il mentait, mais surtout un détail dans la phrase la perturba.

\- _Un ami ? Il s'appelle comment ?_

Le ton de la voix fit frissonner Bokuto, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ce dernier se remémora les personnes qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt, afin d'offrir un nom crédible. Heureusement qu'il avait une bonne mémoire et qu'il se souvenait facilement des gens, de leurs noms et de leurs visages.

\- _Futakuchi ! Un gars de mon équipe de volley, il est-_

Il s'interrompit. La lueur brillant dans les yeux de la femme en face de lui l'effrayait de plus en plus et il avait l'impression que si il disait un mot de plus il allait le regretter.

\- _Keiji, j'espère fortement pour toi que le terme « ami » était juste une façon de désigner un simple partenaire de travail._

Bokuto ne comprit pas ce qu'insinuait Sato. Alors pour ne plus faire de bourde, il se tût. Et il fit bien vu que la mère reprit immédiatement la parole. Visiblement elle n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part.

\- _Aujourd'hui la bibliothèque est fermée Keiji. Où allais-tu ?_

Cette fois-ci une réponse était attendue. Et Kotaro sentit la pression s'accentuer sur ses épaules. Il passa sa main derrière se tête essayant de trouver une excuse. Puis on bout de longues secondes il soupira et baissa la tête. Il décida de dire une demie-vérité.

\- _Je….je voulais juste sortir me promener et-_

 _-Stop. Je ne veux plus t'entendre._

Bon sang que cette femme était impressionnante. Il en perdait presque tous ses moyens.

\- _Keiji, je sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais ces derniers jours tu agis différemment. Tu as intérêt de te reprendre, je ne tolérais pas plus longtemps ce comportement. Encore une frasque de ce genre, et le volley c'est fini. Compris ?_

Bokuto se contenta de hocher la tête. Un sentiment de choc, d'incompréhension et de colère se mêlait à l'intérieur de lui. Comment cette femme pouvait priver Akaashi de volley ? C'était inhumain !

\- _Maintenant j'imagine que tu as des révisions à faire, alors mets-toi au travail._

Elle le fixa, attendant qu'il monte les escaliers et rejoigne sa chambre. Ce qu'il fit à contre coeur. La rencontre avec Keiji allait devoir attendre encore un peu.

Une fois la porte refermée, Bokuto regarda par la fenêtre. Mince il était trop haut, impossible de sauter pour s'échapper d'ici.

Il se vautra sur le lit et fixa le plafond de ses yeux dorés. Il n'aimait pas ne rien faire. Si seulement il avait pensé à apprendre le numéro de Kuroo par coeur, il aurait pu le joindre. D'ailleurs ! Akaashi devait sûrement avoir un portable, avec un peu de chance il pourrait s'occuper et en apprendre un peu plus sur cet adolescent à qui il était lié.

Il se releva d'un coup et se dirigea immédiatement vers les tiroirs. Il les ouvrit un à un mais ne trouva rien qui ressemblait à un portable.

Il fouilla pendant une bonne demie-heure mais ne trouva aucun téléphone. Bizarre. Normalement tous les jeunes de leur âge en avaient un.

Alors il laissa tomber cette idée. Mais continua de chercher des indices sur la vie de Keiji.

Il n'y avait rien, mis à part la photographie du jeune passeur avec l'équipe national de volley. Bokuto avait l'impression d'être dans une chambre d'hôtel. Pas de souvenirs, pas de photos d'amis, pas de poster, rien de personnel. Même pas un ballon de volley !

D'ailleurs en parlant d'ami, la réaction de la mère n'était pas un peu étrange ? Bokuto sur le coup n'avait pas réagit, mais elle lui avait bien plus ou moins reproché d'avoir utilisé le terme « ami » non ?

C'est la seconde fois qu'il rencontrait Sato Akaashi, et il pouvait affirmer qu'elle était sévère. Keiji vivait vraiment dans cette ambiance ? Sans s'amuser ? Juste en travaillant tout le temps ? Comment faisait-il ?

Puis une sonnerie sorti Bokuto de ses pensées. Quelqu'un venait d'arriver. Il y avait un invité ?

Oubliant où il était, il fit comme à son habitude. C'est à dire qu'il sorti de sa chambre en courant et dévala les escaliers à toute allure pour voir qui était le nouveau venu. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il reconnu le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- _Coach Ukai ?_ Laissa-t-il échapper.

Le vieil homme le fixa, un air indescriptible, sévère et surpris mais bienveillant. Il semblait essayer de se souvenir du visage de l'adolescent.

\- _Et tu es ?_

 _\- Bah Boku-_

Il s'interrompit.

- _Je suis Akaashi Keiji, s_ e reprit-il.

 _\- Aaah tu dois être le fils de Sato et Masato !_

 _\- Vous les connaissez ?_ Demanda Bokuto intrigué

Suite à la question, une ombre traversa rapidement le visage du vieil homme. Puis un sourire revint illuminer son visage.

- _On peut dire ça.. Bon ta mère m'attend. Mieux vaut ne pas la faire s'impatienter. Ce fut un plaisir jeune homme._

Puis Ukai se dirigea vers une pièce que Bokuto n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter. Mais le hibou s'ennuyant dans la chambre et étant rempli de curiosité, il n'hésita pas une seconde à aller se placer derrière la porte afin d'entendre la conversation entre Ukai et la mère d'Akaashi.

Ukai était un vieillard de son quartier, mais il aimait pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Il donnait des cours de volley gratuitement aux gamins du quartier, c'est comme ça que Bokuto l'avait rencontré. Le volley l'avait sauvé. Cet homme l'avait sauvé.

Mais Ukai était également le responsable de l'association du quartier. Lorsqu'il y avait un problème de voisinage, des nouveaux travaux, des améliorations, l'ouverture ou la fermeture d'un commerce, c'est à lui que l'on s'adressait.

Le quartier de Bokuto était une grande famille et Ukai en était le chef. Tout le monde l'appréciait et avait en lui une confiance aveugle.

Alors le voir ici, dans cette demeure, si loin du quartier, piqua la curiosité du hibou. Il écoutait rarement aux portes. En tant normal il serait rentré directement dans la pièce et aurait directement demandé au vieux ce qu'il faisait ici. Mais la mère d'Akaashi lui faisait peur, et il préférait éviter de la croiser plus que nécessaire.

Alors il plaça son oreille contre la porte et attendit que la conversation commence.

\- _Merci d'être venu Ukai-san._

 _\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix,_ grommela ce dernier.

\- J _e voulais discuter avec vous de l'avenir de votre quartier-_

 _\- Je vous ai déjà répondu, la réponse est la même. C'est non._

La voix était sèche. Bokuto avala difficilement sa salive, Ukai pouvait vraiment être intimidant. Mais cela ne sembla pas gêner son interlocutrice.

\- _Vous savez que vous soyez d'accord ou non, nous le ferons quand même. Mais si vous acceptez ce compromis, les habitants seront tous relogés et les commerçants recevront une compensation financière._

\- _Excusez moi Akaashi-san, mais je crois que vous n'avez pas compris. Jamais nous abandonnerons notre quartier. Maintenant si vous voulez bien, j'ai un cours de volley qui m'attends. Au revoir Madame._

Et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement ce qui fit tomber Bokuto de surprise. Il était maintenant sur les fesses, par terre, aux pieds de Ukai, qui lui adressa un sourire avant de partir. Le hibou le regarda partir et son attention se reporta sur la femme lorsque celle-ci l'interpella.

 _\- Keiji, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?_

Merde ! Il venait de se faire griller. Il garda le silence et baissant la tête. Ça sentait mauvais, vraiment mauvais. Il ne se releva pas.

 _\- Keiji ? Tu dois me répondre quand je te pose une question._

Il opta alors pour la vérité. Foutu comme il était, autant rester fidèle à ses principes.

\- _Je voulais juste savoir de quoi vous discutiez._

Elle s'était avancée vers lui. Il se releva lentement et plongea son regard ans celui de Sato. Il se préparait à la tempête qui allait faire rage.

\- _Je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéresserais autant aux affaires de nos tu veux venir assister aux entretiens avec mes clients à l'avenir, je t'autorise._

 _\- Hein ?_

Bokuto fut tellement surprit par la réaction de la mère d'Akaashi, qu'il n'avait pu retenir ce son.

\- _Mais je n'apprécie pas que écoutes aux portes. Pour la peine, demain tu n'ira pas au volley. Tu rentrera directement à la maison._

 _\- D'acc...D'accord,_ répondit Bokuto toujours sous le choc.

- _Maintenant laisse moi travailler._

Il hocha la tête avant de partir -s'enfuir- dans la chambre.

Il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit. Il l'avait échappé belle. Enfin, Akaashi allait quand même vouloir le tuer. Si seulement il n'avait pas croiser Ukai, tout ça… Attendez ? Pourquoi il était là Ukai déjà ?

Bokuto avait tellement eu peur de la mère d'Akaashi, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir aux informations qu'il avait entendues.

Reloger les habitants du quartier ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il ne comprenait pas, mais un mauvais pressentiment lui enserra l'estomac. Il fut pris d'une violente vague de tristesse. Il avait la très mauvaise impression qu'il allait perdre tout ce qu'il avait. Non c'était pas possible. Pas maintenant qu'il allait bien. Il était heureux dans ce quartier, ils l'avaient sauvé. Alors pourquoi ?

Le hibou passa une bonne partie de la journée à ruminer ses idées noires. Puis ses pensées se tournèrent à nouveau vers Akaashi et une pointe de joie vint à nouveau l'habiter. Il devait faire quelque chose pour lui, pour Keiji. Alors Bokuto se saisit d'un stylo et d'une feuille de papier qui traînait et commença à écrire dessus.

 _\- Non, ça ne va pas !_

Il froissa la feuille et recommença.

Une fois fini il chercha où il pouvait laisser son travail. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, il s dirigea vers le miroir de la salle de bain et la scotcha dessus.

 _-Parfait_ , sourit-il.

* * *

La dernière fois, il n'avait pas remarqué les étoiles fluorescentes collées au plafond de la chambre. Peut être qu 'elles n'étaient pas là, et que son subconscient venait de les ajouter. Après tout, aucun rêve n'est exactement pareil.

Une étrange chaleur lui rempli le creux de la poitrine à l'idée de faire ce rêve à nouveau. Une petite pause dans sa vie était la bienvenue. Il pourrait enfin se relâcher.

Malgré le fait que ça soit Dimanche, il se leva en même temps que les premiers rayons du soleil. Il n'arrivait pas à traîner dans son lit une fois réveillé.

Akaashi se dirigea vers la salle de bain, quand il en ressorti les cheveux argentés humides lui tombaient sur les tempes. Puis il fixa son reflet dans le miroir, c'était étrange de se voir dans le corps d'un autre. Et cela lui semblait tellement réel.

Après de longues minutes de contemplation, il enfila un T-Shirt et un jean et décida d'aller se promener dans le quartier, profitant du calme matinal. Avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les autres habitants de la maison, il prit quelques yens au cas où. Ne jamais sortir sans argent.

Une fois que Keiji, atteint le bas des escaliers, une douce mélodie vint chanter à ses oreilles. Attiré par la musique envoûtante il tomba sur un guitariste. Il semblait avoir l'âge d'Ennoshita, un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux longs étaient blonds, sûrement teint au vu des quelques mèches châtains que l'on pouvait entrevoir, et tenu par un serre-tête. Deux piercings étaient visibles sur son oreille gauche.

Il jouait merveilleusement bien. Akaashi ne reconnaissait pas la chanson, en même temps il n'avait pas trop l'occasion d'écouter les dernières nouveautés. Et puis peut-être qu'il s'agissait là d'une composition originale ?

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, trop concentré sur sa guitare et les notes qui en sortaient. Akaashi resta planté devant lui, à le fixer, jusqu'à la fin du morceau.

 _\- C'était magnifique._

Le compliment était sorti tout seul de sa bouche, sans qu'il y pense. Le regard du musicien se posa alors sur lui, arborrant un sourire fier.

\- _Oh Kotaro je ne t'avais pas vu ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ?_

Akaashi tiqua à l'entente de prénom. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à ce qu'on l'appelle par un autre nom que le sien.

 _\- Cinq minutes environ,_ répondit-il calmement.

\- _Tu as réussi à tenir cinq minutes sans pousser des exclamations enthousiastes ? Wow c'était bien au point que je te laisse sans voix ?_

Le passeur hocha la tête.

Le guitariste allait ajouter quelque chose, et au vu de son visage moqueur, Akaashi se préparait à recevoir une remarque cynique mais une acclamation lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- _Nooooon ! Je n'y crois pas ! C'est pas possible ! Tu as vu ça Mattsun ?_

 _\- Tu parles de quoi Makki ? Du fait que Bokuto soit réveillé avant midi ou que sa coupe ressemble enfin à quelque chose ?_

Akaashi se tourna pour faire face aux deux nouveaux arrivants. Il les fixa tour à tour. L'un était brun, avec d'épais sourcils tandis que l'autre, légèrement plus petit, avait ses cheveux qui tiraient presque sur une couleur rosée.

\- _Tu as enfin laissé tomber cet affreux gel ?_

Pourquoi toutes les personnes dans son rêve, faisaient une fixation sur sa coupe ?

 _\- Laissez-le, les gars ! Aujourd'hui il a perdu sa langue !_ Rigola le musicien.

\- _Le chat lui a peut-être volé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire,_ dit le brun en donnant un léger coup de coude à son ami avec un regard rempli de sous entendus.

\- _Ah oui ! Comment il va d'ailleurs Kuroo ?_ Demanda l'autre, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

\- _Kuroo ? Pourquoi ?_ Questionna Akaashi qui était légèrement perdu par le comportement de ses deux énergumènes.

\- _Bon les jeunes, c'est pas que je vous aime pas mais j'aimerais jouer moi ! Alors allez brailler ailleurs !_

 _\- Au fait ton grand-père est au terrain ?_

 _\- Je sais pas, je suis pas sa baby-sitter. Maintenant oust, vous faites fuir les gens._

Hanamaki et Matsukawa se placèrent de part et d'autre d'Akaashi, et le saisirent par le bras, pour ensuite l'entraîner avec eux.

\- _Qu'est ce que vous faites ?_ Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

\- _Tu dois rembourser tes dettes, mon vieux._

 _\- Coach Ukai attend toujours ses mille yens qu'il t'a prêté le mois dernier._

Ces deux garçons étaient vraiment des originaux. Mais Akaashi les suivit tout de même à travers les immeubles du quartier. Son père lui avait toujours dit que payer ses dettes étaient une des choses les plus importantes pour être à la tête des entreprises Akaashi. Alors autant commencer maintenant et ici, dans ce rêve. Ils traversèrent un petit parc, peu entretenu, et tombèrent sur une petite cabane avec un terrain de… de volley-ball ?

Adossé à la cabane, un vieil homme les fixèrent d'un air sévère et un léger rictus.

\- _Kotaro, quel plaisir de te voir._

Makki sourit sournoisement à Mattsun, et tous les deux de concert, poussèrent Keiji afin qu'il se retrouve à moins d'un mètre de l'homme.

 _\- Je crois que tu sais pourquoi tu es là._

Akaashi hocha la tête et sorti le billet qu'il avait prit avant de sortir, se remerciant pour avoir été si prévoyant. Il le tendit à Ukai. Cet homme était vachement intimidant.

- _Bon garçon ! Je savais que tu finirais par me rembourser !_

Le vieil homme fit un large sourire à Akaashi en prenant le billet. Puis il sépara son dos de la cabane et se dirigea vers une petite voiture.

 _\- Je vous laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous à l'autre bout de Tokyo. N'abîmez pas le terrain en mon absence._

 _\- Enfin vous nous connaissez Coach_ , sourit Matsukawa.

- _Justement,_ dit Ukai avant de disparaître dans son auto.

Soudainement Hanamaki se retourna vers son ami.

\- _Depuis quand Bokuto rembourse ses dettes sans pleurnicher ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas Makki, il semble ne pas être lui même aujourd'hui._

 _\- Peut être qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un ?_

 _\- Sans nous le dire ? Je suis blessé,_ soupira Mattsun.

\- _Vous savez que je vous entend ?_ Fit Akaashi.

Les deux se retournèrent vers lui, le regardant d'un air surpris et explosèrent de rire. Mais leur fou rire fut de courte durée, une sonnerie retentit sur le téléphone de Matsukawa, qui répondit immédiatement. Il ne prononça pas un seul mot, et raccrocha immédiatement.

 _-Makki, tu as oublié ton portable chez ta sœur, on dois aller le chercher._

 _\- Mais-_

 _\- On le cuisinera une autre fois, viens !_

Akaashi les regarda s'éloigner sans bouger. Puis après quelques minutes, il s'enfonça dans le parc à proximité. Autant continuer sa petite balade matinale.

* * *

Une goutte de sueur coulait le long de son visage, son souffle était rapide et ses muscles tendus. Comme tous les dimanches matins Kuroo courait. Effectivement il avait prit l'habitude de ce petit footing dans le parc, il voyait cela un peu comme une continuité de son entraînement de volley.

Puis contrairement à ses deux meilleurs amis, il lui était impossible de faire une grasse matinée.

Il avançait avec de rapides foulées dans un rythme régulier et soutenu. Lorsque quarante cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées, il s'arrêta contre un arbre et étira ses muscles encore chauds. Pendant que ses battements cardiaques ralentissaient, il se dirigea vers la petite fontaine à eau, afin de se désaltérer. L'eau fraîche qui coulait dans sa gorge lui arracha un soupir de satisfaction.

Ses cinq minutes de pause se terminaient. Encore une demie-heure de course, et il aurait le droit à une bonne douche. Ah ce qu'il en rêvait ! C'était sa partie préférée dans le sport : la douche. Il ne connaissait rien d'aussi plaisant que de sentir tous ses muscles se relâcher après un effort, alors que l'eau épouse son corps avec délicatesse. Son esprit devenait clair et son cœur léger.

Tout en pensant à sa future douche, il reprit sa course.

Kuroo est endurant, personne ne pouvait contredire cette affirmation. En le regardant, personne n'aurait pu penser qu'il avait commencé son footing il y a une bonne heure déjà. Il se déplaçait aisément, de manière gracieuse, tel un félin.

Mais le chat, s'arrêta en plein milieu de son mouvement lorsque son regard tomba dans des yeux dorés. Les iris du hibou le fixait, mais il ne sut dire ce qu'elles lui renvoyaient. Elles semblaient bien moins expressive qu'habituellement.

Kuroo resta figé face à l'argenté sans prononcer un mot.

 _\- Kuroo ? Tu m'écoutes ?_

Ah, il lui parlait ? Il ne l'avait pas entendu.

\- _J'étais ailleurs, désolé bro !_ Répondit-il. _C'est tellement rare de te voir hors du lit avant midi que je me demandais si je ne rêvais pas !_

L'autre se contenta de sourire faiblement. Et Kuroo eu un déclic. Ces cheveux argentés sans gel, la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu c'était lorsque…. Non impossible. Il devait s'en assurer.

\- _Alors, tu disais quoi ?_ Demanda Kuroo.

- _Je te demandais si c'était possible que… que tu me raccompagnes chez moi. Je me suis perdu._

Akaashi avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton gêné, il s'en fallut de peu pour que de légères rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues. En effet lorsque Makki et Mattsun l'avait emmené – sans vraiment lui laisser le choix- il n'avait pas mémorisé le trajet. Et cela faisait maintenant trente minutes qu'il tournait en rond. Alors quand il avait aperçu Kuroo, une vague de soulagement l'avait envahi. Il était sauvé.

Quand les mots de Keiji, arrivèrent aux oreilles de Kuroo celui-ci ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise suivit d'un rire légèrement moqueur.

- _Attends, tu veux dire que toi, le grand Bokuto, qui est né dans ce quartier, tu ne sais plus où tu habites ? C'est la meilleure !_ Se moqua le chat.

\- _Je suis sérieux Kuroo._

Le ton froid que Akaashi venait d'user, renforça le rire de Kuroo, qui peinait à reprendre ses esprits. La situation semblait tellement ridicule.

Après de longues secondes passées à s'esclaffer, Kuroo se ressaisit. Maintenant, il était sûr que la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui était Akaashi Keiji. Il agissait vraiment trop différemment de Bokuto, d'ailleurs il se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu le remarquer la première fois.

\- _La prochaine fois que tu sors, assure toi de savoir rentrer. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te ramener, Akaashi._

Kuroo insista bien sur le nom de son interlocuteur, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait grillé.

Les yeux dorés s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

Attends ? Comment venait-il de l'appeler ? Il a bien dit Akaashi, n'est ce pas ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Enfin façon de parler. Mais comment savait-il ? Ah mais c'est un rêve. Un rêve n'est pas fait pour être logique ou sensé. De toute façon peu importe le nom. Il était aussi bien Akaashi que Bokuto. Bokuto était juste le nom que lui avait donné son subconscient lors de son -ses- rêves.

 _\- Tu acceptes donc de me raccompagner chez moi ?_

Kuroo arqua un sourcil. Et pointe d'exaspération naquit dans le creux de sa poitrine. Ce mec venait vraiment d'ignorer son insinuation ? Très bien, il allait insister.

\- _Chez Bokuto tu veux dire._

 _\- C'est pareil, vu que je suis Bokuto._

Kuroo sourit légèrement. Si il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, très bien.

\- _Et moi qui pensais que tu étais Akaashi, je te présente mes excuses pour m'être fourvoyer de la sorte._

Le ton moqueur du chat n'échappa au passeur. Ce dernier garda néanmoins son calme, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'incompréhension de pointer le bout de son nez. Ce rêve…

\- _Tu ne t'es pas trompé Kuroo, je suis Akaashi._

Il n'allait quand même pas mentir à un produit de son subconscient. C'était inutile.

- _Tu sais que si tu es Akaashi, tu ne peux pas être aussi Bokuto ?_

 _\- Je suis les deux._

 _\- Problèmes de personnalité ?_

 _\- A toi de me le dire, tu le sais sûrement mieux._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Tu es un produit de mon subconscient, non ?_

Kuroo rit de nouveau. Le chat avait oublié que le jeune joueur pensait être dans un rêve. Et maintenant c'était à lui de le convaincre que c'était réel.

 _\- Akaashi. Tu ne rêves pas._

Keiji le fixa d'un air sceptique.

\- _Bien sûr que tout cela est un rêve, ce n'est pas possible autrement._

Kuroo soupira, la conversation allait être longue.

- _Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mon pote, mais c'est la réalité !_

- _Pas possible. Il n'y a que dans les films où il se passe ce genre de choses._

Kuroo réfléchit à toute vitesse à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour persuader le jeune passeur. Puis une idée lui vint en tête. Il sorti son portable et le tendit à Akaashi.

- _Tiens, tu n'as qu'à appeler sur ton portable._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Fais moi confiance_ , dit Kuroo avec un sourire.

\- _Même si le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Le week-end mon portable est gardé par mes parents afin que je ne me laisse pas distraire dans mes révisions._

Au début, le chat pensa qu'il blaguait. Mais en voyant l'expression si sérieuse que son visage portait, il comprit bien que c'était la vérité. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement sous l'effet du choc. Finalement après de longues secondes passées à imiter un poisson frit, il mit de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- _Tu es sûr que se sont tes parents et pas des gardiens de prison ?_

Akaashi resta silencieux, choisissant d'ignorer la remarque de Kuroo.

\- _Ok, j'ai compris. Bon bah appelle sur le téléphone familial ou le portable de tes parents._

\- _Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me prouvera que je ne rêve pas._

Kuroo eu envie de se cogner la tête contre un arbre. Il avait l'impression de parler à un mur de glace. Mais heureusement, il avait le plan ultime pour briser cette barrière, et lui faire comprendre.

\- _Très bien. Je vais devoir user des grands moyens. Suis-moi._

 _\- Où ça ?_

 _\- Tu verras quand on y sera._

Kuroo parti d'un pas rapide, talonné par un Akaashi silencieux.

Durant le trajet Akaashi ne cessait de se questionner. S'agissait-il vraiment d'un rêve ? C'est vrai qu'il en avait douté plusieurs fois, et le fait que cela semblait si réel ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Mais il y a que dans les films que cela se produisait, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne changeait de corps dans la réalité !

Keiji est un garçon qui se repose toujours sur la raison, le concret, la rationalité et la réalité. Jamais, jusqu'à ce ''rêve'' il ne s'était demandé si de telles choses pouvaient exister.

Aujourd'hui il n'en était plus certain. Tout ça n'avait rien d'un rêve, mais le passeur le niait. Il se mentait à lui même. Sûrement parce que si il se l'avouait et l'assumait, alors toutes ses convictions voleraient en éclats, et sa perception du monde changerait totalement. Et Akaashi a peur du changement. Sa vie est bien cadrée, il rentre dans les cases imposées par ses parents, et tout remettre en question était terrifiant.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Kuroo perçu très bien le débat intérieur d'Akaashi. Le chat se doutait que s'était une situation dure à accepter, surtout, d'après ce que lui avait dit Bokuto, la vie du passeur ne laissait pas vraiment de place à l'imprévu. Cependant Kuroo savait qu'il arriverait à le convaincre. Son plan était infaillible. C'était son dernier recours pour faire ouvrir les yeux à Akaashi et qu'il accepte enfin la situation dans laquelle il était.

\- _On est arrivé,_ sourit Kuroo.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent devant un grand immeuble gris, ressemblant beaucoup à celui où la famille Bokuto vivait. Kuroo tira la porte et fit une légère révérence.

\- _Après vous monsieur !_

Akaashi le remercia d'un signe de tête, retenant un sourire. Il devait se l'avouer il appréciait beaucoup Kuroo. Et c'était justement une autre raison de sa peur. Il avait toujours promis à ses parents, et à lui même, de ne jamais avoir d'amis. Mais avec une personne comme Kuroo, cela lui semblait impossible de le repousser, cela demandait trop d'énergie. Et puis surtout, il n'en avait pas envie. Keiji serait même heureux d'apprendre que le chat est réel, il le souhaitait presque.

Le passeur était totalement perdu dans ses émotions contradictoires, et avança machinalement vers l'ascenseur pour l'appeler. Mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et aperçu Kuroo qui lui souriait malicieusement.

\- _Pas d'ascenseur, on va prendre les escaliers._

 _\- Nous allons à quel étage ?_

 _\- Le dernier,_ répondit Kuroo en commençant à gravir les marches.

\- _Mais cette immeuble à au moins dix étages !_ Protesta Akaashi.

\- _Douze exactement,_ fit Kuroo dans un sourire. _Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas la forme physique pour !_

\- _C'est pas que je ne peux pas, c'est que je n'en ai pas envie. L'ascenseur est plus simple._

 _\- Aaah je vois, monsieur est un flemmard ! Je me demande si tu agis pareil lors de tes entraînements de volley !_

\- _Cela n'a rien à voir,_ bouda Akaashi suite à la moquerie de Kuroo.

Ils montèrent les étages un à un, dans un rythme assez rapide. Akaashi n'eut aucun mal à suivre Kuroo, ce qui étonna ce dernier. Arrivé en haut, le chat plongea ses yeux dans les dorés que Akaashi arborait aujourd'hui.

- _Je suis surpris, généralement seul Bokuto peut suivre mon rythme sans être essoufflé !_

 _\- C'est normal, je suis-_

 _\- Bokuto, je sais. Tu l'as déjà dis._

Kuroo soupira, et traversa le long couloir qui leur faisait face. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, et avant de sonner le chat se tourna vers Akaashi.

\- _J'espère que tu te rends compte du risque que je prends pour toi Akaashi. Il déteste être réveillé avant midi, encore plus le Dimanche. Il va probablement me tuer._

 _\- Il ? Qui ça ?_

Kuroo ne répondit pas et sonna. Plusieurs fois. Six au total. Puis lorsqu'il allait appuyer une septième fois sur le petit bouton, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- _Kuroo, j'espère que c'est une question de vie ou de mort pour que tu oses venir gâcher ma grasse matinée._

 _\- Aaah mon petit Kenma ! Bonjour ! Désolé de te-_

Il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'il vit le regard noir que lui lançait le jeune blond. Si il était possible de tuer quelqu'un juste avec les yeux, Kuroo serait déjà certainement mort. Un frisson parcourut le corps du chat.

Finalement le regard de Kenma se posa sur la personne qui accompagnait Kuroo, et ses yeux se radoucirent instantanément puis il fit un signe de tête discret à son ami d'enfance pour lui indiquer qu'il avait comprit la raison de leur venue.

\- _Bonjour Akaashi, content de te revoir. Entrez_.

Kuroo ne fut que très peu surprit par la perspicacité d'analyse de son ami. Contrairement à Akaashi qui eu une seconde de réflexion avant de suivre les deux jeunes hommes à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs il s'étonna qu'un Dimanche le passeur blond soit tout seul chez lui. Vivait-il seul ?

\- _Tes parents ne sont toujours pas rentrés ?_ Demanda Kuroo comme si il avait lu dans les pensées de Keiji.

\- _Non, ils ont décidé de prolonger leurs vacances. Je ne sais pas quand ils rentrent,_ répondit le plus petit en sortant son portable.

Ils prirent place autour de la table se trouvant au milieu du salon. Durant plusieurs minutes aucun des trois ne prononça un mot. Seul le bruit des doigts de Kenma, pianotant sur son téléphone , emplissait la pièce.

\- _Kuroo, tu m'expliques en quoi cela va me prouver que ce n'est pas un rêve ?_ Dit Akaashi en brisant le silence.

Le chat ne répondit pas et lança un regard au petit blond. Celui-ci comprit la demande muette de son ami.

\- _Akaashi, as-tu des doutes ? Es-tu sûr à 100 % que tu rêves ?_ Questionna-t-il sans lever les yeux de son écran de portable.

\- _Je n'ai aucun doutes. J'en suis sûr,_ affirma le passeur.

\- _C'est faux, tu mens._

Akaashi lança un regard surprit à Kenma. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Keiji ne répondit rien, nier ne servirait à rien. Le silence était beaucoup plus efficace.

Kenma sembla comprendre, vu qu'il reprit la parole.

\- _Admettons que cela est un rêve. Peux-tu me raconter ta journée de Jeudi ?_

Il le va ses yeux perçants et les plongea dans ceux de Keiji.

 _\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Je n'en vois-_

 _\- Réponds._

Le ton froid de Kenma surprit tout le monde dans la pièce, Kuroo y comprit. Il devait vraiment être de mauvais poil d'avoir quitté son lit si tôt.

\- _Très bien. Même si je ne comprends pas, je vais te répondre. Alors jeudi comme d'habitude j'ai-_

Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait. Cela devait être comme d'habitude non ? Il était allé en cours puis à son entraînement… Alors pourquoi cela lui semblait sonner faux ? Pourquoi il ne s'en rappelait pas ?

\- _Je… Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un trou dans ma semaine._

Kenma sourit légèrement et regarda Kuroo.

- _Jeudi, tu étais avec nous._

Akaashi allait protester, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Tout cela était réel. Et même si il s'en doutait, il commença à paniquer. C'était trop pour lui, tout ce qu'il savait était remis en cause, il avait comme l'impression que son monde s'effondrait. Après tout, tout le monde réagirait comme ça dans cette situation, n'est ce pas ?

Le souffle d'Akaashi s'accéléra, rapidement, trop rapidement. Des larmes perlèrent sur le coin des yeux et son coeur semblait pris dans un étau. Vu de l'extérieur on aurait dit qu'il manquait d'air. Il était en pleine crise de panique. Puis il sentit deux mains chaudes se poser sur ses bras. Et une voix l'interpellait, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui disait. Tous ses sens étaient flous. Il ne percevait plus rien mis à part l'angoisse qui lui compressait la poitrine.

 _\- Akaashi ! Akaashi !_

Soudainement il se fit attiré en avant et tomba en contact avec un corps chaud. Une main lui caressait le dos et quelques bribes de mots parvinrent à ses oreilles.

 _\- Respire….Doucement….Je….là. Ca….aller._

Il essaya de se concentrer sur la voix calme. Finalement il réussit à se caler sur la respiration du corps qu'il sentait contre lui, et petit à petit sa panique diminua jusqu'à disparaître. Maintenant Akaashi avait les yeux fermés, respirant calmement.

\- _Akaashi, ça va mieux ?_

Il voulait parler, mais il n'arriva pas. Alors il hocha la tête. Puis la chaleur du corps s'éloigna petit à petit. A présent il ne sentait plus que les mains chaudes sur ses épaules.

Après quelques minutes, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec le regard inquiet de Kuroo. Il mit du temps avant de réaliser la situation et ce qui venait de se passer. Quand il le fit, il rougit violemment.

\- _Je..je suis désolé, je ne voulais-_

 _-Akaashi, stop. Tu n'as aucune raisons de t'excuser, la plupart des gens auraient réagit pareil._

La voix autoritaire de Kuroo, coupa à Akaashi toutes chances de protestations.

\- _Alors tout cela est vrai ? Tu.. Tu es réel ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que je le suis ! J'en ai pas l'air ?_ Fit Kuroo avec un large sourire dans le but de détendre Akaashi.

\- _Si…_

Puis Kuroo enleva ses mains des épaules d'Akaashi et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- _Je vais aller préparer un peu de thé, j'imagine que tu as plein de questions. Avec Kenma on ne sait pas grand-chose, mais on va faire de notre mieux pour te répondre._

Et il disparut du champ de vision d'Akaashi. Keiji posa alors son regard sur Kenma, qui lui sourit. Sûrement afin de le rassurer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kuroo revint avec trois tasses fumantes, qu'il posa sur la table. Kenma prit immédiatement de la sienne, et se saisit du sucre. Jamais Akaashi n'avait vu quelqu'un mettre autant de morceaux de sucres dans son thé, cela le fit grimacer. Il détestait le thé sucré.

\- J _e lui ai déjà dit un c'était un crime de sucrer son thé, mais il ne m'écoute pas,_ dit Kuroo dans un demi-sourire en prenant une gorgée de son thé. Le chat avait remarqué l'expression d'Akaashi et il s'en amusa légèrement. _D'ailleurs Bokuto est exactement pareil_ , reprit-il.

\- _Bokuto ?_ Demanda Akaashi.

\- _Oui, tu sais la personne avec qui tu as échangé ton corps ?_

 _\- Echanger mon corps ? Comment ça ?_

Le regard d'Akaashi se remplissait d'incompréhension. Il venait tout juste d'assimiler sa situation, et voilà qu'on n'en rajoutait encore ? Pour lui, il n'y avait que lui qui changeait de corps. Il n'avait pas comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un échange !

\- _Bah oui ! A ton avis qui est dans ton corps alors que toi tu es ici ? Raaah toi et Bokuto vous êtes vraiment pas malins, lui aussi il a fallu lui dire,_ fit Kuroo sur un ton faussement exaspéré.

\- _Kuroo doucement, laisse le respirer un peu. Ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un seul coup,_ le réprimanda Kenma.

Akaashi regarda tour à tour les deux garçons avec des yeux posant une multitudes de questions. Kenma soupira et entreprit de lui expliquer le plus clairement possible ce qu'il avait comprit.

\- _Akaashi, avec Bokuto vous échangez vos corps. C'est à dire au moment même où nous parlons, Bokuto est dans ton corps. Je pense que c'est un peu comme si vos consciences, ou vos âmes, voyagent d'une enveloppe charnelle à l'autre. On ne sait pas encore comment c'est possible ou pourquoi cela arrive, ni même ce qui déclenche cet échange._

Akaashi écouta attentivement les éclaircissements, et cela lui parut encore plus réel. Il ne répondit rien. Il digérait. Et à force de s'enfoncer dans ses pensées, il trouva que les comportements étranges des personnes autour de lui, devaient être dû à….

- _Bokuto ! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pendant qu'il était dans mon corps ?_ Paniqua Akaashi.

Kuroo se lança dans un récit détaillé des actions du hibou quelques jours auparavant. Au fur et à mesure du monologue du chat, le passeur prit sa tête entre ses mains, totalement désemparé.

- _Je vais le tuer_ , murmura-t-il.

Kuroo et Kenma s'échangèrent un regard interrogatif mais n'en dirent pas plus.

- _Il avait prévu de te rendre visite aujourd'hui_ , reprit Kuroo mais Akaashi n'écoutait déjà plus, trop occupé à réfléchir comment il allait pouvoir réparer les bêtises de Bokuto.

Keiji fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un bruit de sonnerie strident. Il tourna la tête en direction du portable du chat. Ce dernier hésita avant de répondre, puis il se saisit du petit appareil et le porta à son oreille. Il raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard.

\- _C'est les deux décérébrés qui nous propose un match de volley,_ fit Kuroo d'une voix moqueuse.

\- _Qui ça ?_ Demanda Akaashi.

\- _Matsukawa et Hanamaki,_ répondit Kenma qui avait reporté son attention sur son téléphone.

\- _Ah je les ai rencontré, je crois._

 _\- Quoi ? Quand ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_ L'interrogea le chat.

\- _Tout à l'heure. C'est à cause d'eux que je me suis perdu. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te l'aurais dit._

Le ton froid d'Akaashi ne collait pas du tout au visage chaleureux de Bokuto, ce qui fit pouffer le chat noir plutôt que de le vexer. Et le regard noir de Keiji, accentua seulement le rire moqueur du bloqueur.

\- _Bon j'ai dit qu'on les rejoignait dans une demie-heure_ , annonça Kuroo une fois calmé.

\- _Cela sera sans moi, je rentre chez moi._

\- _Tu ne sais même pas où habite Bokuto !_ Protesta Kuroo.

\- _Non. Je voulais dire chez moi, chez moi. Ma vraie maison._

 _\- Et à quoi ça servirait ? Tu vas arriver chez toi, dans le corps d'un étranger et juste dire « Hey Maman regarde j'ai échangé de corps avec un total inconnu ! ». Vu ce que je sais de toi et ta famille, ce n'est pas une bonne idée._

 _\- Tu ne sais rien de moi, Kuroo._

Le chat ne prononça plus un mot. Il était légèrement blessé par le ton glacial d'Akaashi. En fait il ne se l'avouera pas mais Kuroo fut déçu quand le passeur avait refusé la proposition d'un match. Il souhaitait réellement voir de quoi il était capable et passer du temps avec lui. Akaashi l'intriguait, et si il y a bien une chose que le chat était, c'est curieux. Il voulait résoudre le mystère autour d'Akaashi et de son meilleur ami. Alors Kuroo implora du regard Kenma de convaincre Akaashi de venir. Et comme d'habitude le blond comprit, sans même lever les yeux vers son ami d'enfance.

\- _Akaashi, cette situation doit être très déstabilisante pour toi. Mais Kuroo a raison, tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi dans cet état. Tu attirerais des ennuis à Bokuto mais aussi à toi, alors que tu peux facilement les éviter. Je pense qu'un match de volley te permettra de clarifier ton esprit et surtout de te changer les idées. Il faut surtout pas que tu te morfonde._

Akaashi écouta attentivement la tirade du jeune blond. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait parler autant. Mais le calme dans sa voix et la lueur brillant des ses prunelles, suffirent à convaincre Akaashi de les suivre.

\- _C'est d'accord je viens. Mais hors de question que je sois en attaque._

 _\- Parfait alors_! S'exclama Kuroo en se levant d'un bond. _Par contre Akaashi, ta coupe ça va pas être possible._

 _\- Comment ça ?_ Demanda Akaashi en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- _Les autres ne doivent pas savoir que tu n'es pas Bokuto,_ lui répondit Kenma.

Kuroo s'approcha furtivement d'Akaashi et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner dans la salle de bain. Il le força à s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et sorti un pot de gel du tiroir.

\- _Heureusement que Bokuto laisse des pots de gel partout où il va,_ sourit Kuroo tout en ouvrant l'objet en question.

Le brun plongea ses mains dans le gel, en sorti une dose conséquente et s'approcha d'Akaashi, avec un rictus ornant ses lèvres. Le plus jeune n'eut pas le temps de protester, que déjà, des mains s'engouffrait dans les cheveux argentés.

Après plusieurs minutes à batailler avec la tignasse argentée, Kuroo souffla de contentement. Comment Bokuto arrivait-il à faire ça tous les jours ?

Lorsque Akaashi se regarda dans le miroir, il fut surprit, bien qu'il ne le laissa pas paraître. Cette coupe était… originale. Au moins, personne ne l'avait. Il constata néanmoins la similitude avec un hibou, ce qui le fit légèrement sourire.

C'est en début d'après-midi que les trois joueurs quittèrent l'appartement de Kenma. Ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain, où se trouvait déjà Hanamaki, Mattsukawa et le guitariste.

\- _Ooooh non ! Bokuto pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Tu étais si beau tout à l'heure !_ Se lamenta le brun en les voyant arriver.

\- _J'en suis sûr que Kuroo est derrière tout ça,_ accusa le rosé.

\- _Évidemment, il ne faut pas qu'il me vole la vedette,_ répondit le chat.

\- _Pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu sois beau, chat de gouttière_ , rétorqua Makki, ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez son acolyte.

\- _Bon assez discuté ! Maintenant on joue les jeunes !_

Tous tournèrent le tête vers le guitariste qui faisait tournoyer un ballon dans ses mains.

Etant donné qu'ils étaient six, ils feraient un trois contre trois.

 _\- Je propose, pour ajouter un peu de challenge et pimenter le match, on change de nos postes habituels_! Dit Kuroo en faisant un clin d'oeil complice à Akaashi. _Et l'équipe perdante paye à boire._

Tous approuvèrent, ils adoraient relever de nouveaux défis et donner des gages à leurs adversaires.

C'est sans grande surprise que Kuroo se retrouva avec Kenma et Bokuto (Akaashi), tandis que Hanamaki, Matsukawa et le musicien joueraient ensemble.

Le match commença. Ukai, qui avait l'habitude d'être passeur, se retrouva au poste de bloqueur, face à Kenma. Matsukawa et Kuroo, généralement bloqueurs dans leurs équipes respectives, devinrent attaquants. Hanamaki habitué à l'attaque, se transforma en passeur le temps d'un match.

Akaashi, lui, était content de rester au poste de passeur. Un peu de stabilité dans sa vie ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Ce ne fut pas aussi catastrophiques à ce que l'on pouvait s'attendre. Les garçons géraient plutôt bien dans leurs nouveaux postes, mis à part Kenma qui galérait à bloquer. Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas du tout motivé.

Le match se termina sur une victoire, légèrement écrasante, de l'équipe de Kuroo.

 _\- Wow Bokuto ! Je ne savais pas que tu faisais des passes aussi exceptionnelles ! Tu pourrais rivaliser avec Kenma !_ Cria Makki.

Akaashi rougit légèrement sous le compliment. Il avait déjà vu Kenma jouer, et savoir qu'il était de son niveau, gonfla son égo.

Comme promis, l'équipe perdante offrit un verre aux vainqueurs. Ils se retrouvèrent assis, à la terrasse d'un petit café.

Ils passèrent tout leur après-midi ensemble. C'est lorsque le soleil commençait à se coucher, qu'ils se séparèrent.

Il ne restait maintenant plus que Kuroo et Akaashi.

\- _Bon, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à l'appartement de Bokuto, j'ai pas envie que tu te perdes,_ sourit-il.

Akaashi hocha la tête, et marcha aux côtés de Kuroo silencieusement. Le silence n'était pas gênant, il était même agréable et rassurant. Cependant il fut tout de même brisé par le passeur.

- _Merci Kuroo._

Le brun tourna la tête vers le plus jeune, l'interrogeant du regard.

- _Pourquoi tu me remercies ?_

 _\- Tu as tellement fait pour moi. Je-_

Kuroo posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Akaashi et un sourire illumina le visage du chat.

\- _C'est normal Akaashi ! Puis pas besoin de se remercier entre amis !_

Le regard d'Akaashi s'assombrit à l'entente de ce dernier mot. Ce mot qui signifiait tellement pour lui mais qui en même temps lui était complètement étranger.

\- _Tu me considères comme un ami ?_

 _\- Bien sûr ! Pas toi ?_

Akaashi ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'un léger sourire. En vérité, il n'en savait rien. Cette journée fut trop pleine d'émotions pour lui. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, de comprendre.

Le reste du chemin se fit sans un mot de plus. Après plusieurs minutes ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble du hibou.

\- _Voilà princesse ! Nous sommes arrivés !_

 _\- Princesse ? Ne me dis pas que tu es le prince !_

 _\- Hahaha peut être, qui sait,_ sourit malicieusement Kuroo. _J'espère te revoir bientôt Akaashi, et peut être dans ton corps cette fois-ci._

Puis le chat noir s'éloigna en faisant un petit signe de main, ne laissant pas le temps à Akaashi de répondre. Ainsi Kuroo n'entendit pas le léger « Moi aussi » du passeur.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, une furie lui sauta dans les bras, le faisant basculer en arrière. Et il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec des prunelles dorées, si particulières des Bokuto.

\- _Niichan ! Tu étais où ? Tu avais promis de jouer avec moi !_ Fit la petite fille avec une mine renfrognée.

\- _Désolé, j'étais avec Kuroo. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé._

 _\- Bon si c'est Kuroo alors je te pardonne !_

 _\- Tu as l'air de bien aimer Kuroo,_ remarqua Akaashi avec un petit sourire.

\- _Bien sûr ! Plus tard je me marierais avec lui !_ S'exclama Minami.

Akaashi laissa échapper un léger rire. Puis il rejoignit la mère de Bokuto dans la cuisine.

- _Je peux aider pour quelque chose ?_ Demanda-t-il poliment, ne savant pas vraiment comment s'adresser à l'adulte.

\- _Avec plaisir Kotaro ! Tu peux mettre la table pour quatre, ta grand-mère vient dîner. Il faudrait aussi aider Miichan à terminer ses devoirs._

 _\- Bien sûr, je m'en occupe._

Akaashi ouvrit littéralement tous les placards de la cuisine, ce qui fit beaucoup rire la mère de Bokuto, à la recherche des couteaux.

Une fois les assiettes et autres couverts posés sur la table, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la fillette.

Il frappa la porte et entra après en avoir reçu l'autorisation.

Keiji passa bien une heure à aider Minami avec ses devoirs, essayant d'utiliser des explications les plus claires possibles.

- _Tu es sûr que tu es mon frère ? J'ai compris tout ce que tu as dis ! C'est la première fois !_

Akaashi sourit à la petite en guise de réponse.

Puis la grand-mère arriva et ils mangèrent dans une ambiance conviviale, telle une vraie famille. Akaashi se sentait si bien, qu'il ne remarqua pas les quelques regards suspicieux de la vieille femme.

Le dîner toucha à sa fin, la mère de Bokuto ramena la grand-mère chez elle, tandis qu'Akaashi couchait Minami.

Une heure plus tard, Keiji était allongé dans le lit du hibou, observant les étoiles fluorescentes au plafond. Il repensait à sa journée et après réflexion, maintenant le choc passé, il était plus qu'heureux de ce qu'il vivait. Quand il était Bokuto, il pouvait se permettre de relâcher la pression sur ses épaules.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Akaashi était à nouveau dans son corps. Il ne cacherait pas qu'il était légèrement déçu, malgré tout, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il ne contrôlait pas ces échanges.

Il avança d'un pas , peu empreint de motivation vers sa salle de bain. Lorsqu'il regarda le miroir, une feuille scotchée dessus attira son attention.

Il s'en saisit et commença à lire les mots écrit dessus. Au début il eu beaucoup de mal à déchiffrer l'écriture désordonnée. Ce type s'égarait totalement dans ses propos ce qui rendait le message difficilement compréhensible.

« _Hey hey hey Akaashi !_

 _Vu que tu n'avais pas de portable, je me suis dis que cela serait plus simple que je te laisse un mot !_

 _En fait, je te demande pardon, je crois que j'ai fait pas mal de conneries, me tue pas je t'en prie ! J'ai pas envie que tu me déteste alors que je ne t'ai jamais vu, ça serait pas cool. En parlant de pas cool, ta mère est vachement sévère ! Comment je pouvais savoir que tu étais interdit de sortie ? Personne ne me dit jamais rien ! Du coup demain tu n'as pas d'entraînement de volley, désolé ! Je t'en prie ! Pardonne moi ! Me déteste pas ! D'ailleurs c'est trop cool ta photo avec l'équipe du Japon ! Tu as vraiment trop de chance Akaashi ! J'ai trop envie de te rencontré ! Au fait je viendrais demain, à la fin de tes cours ! Attends moi devant l'Académie ! A demain Akaashi, je suis trop impatient !_

 _PS : Au fait je suis Kotaro Bokuto, le type avec qui tu échanges de corps au cas où tu te le demanderais ! »_

Il ne se sentit pas si affecté que ça par la privation de volley. Voir Ushijima lui demanderait trop d'énergie.

Attendez ! Demain ? Demain, c'est aujourd'hui non ? Bokuto a écrit ce mot hier ! Donc c'est aujourd'hui qu'il viendrait ? Aujourd'hui qu'il le rencontrerait ? Non ! C'est pas possible !

Le cœur d'Akaashi s'accéléra brutalement lorsqu'il comprit ce que cela signifiait. Qu'allait-il faire ?

* * *

 **Hello à tous !**

Et voici un cinquième chapitre très très long (c'est pour me faire pardonner du retard de la dernière fois ^^ ). Le prochain sera plus court !

Alors je dois avouer que je suis fière de ce chapitre et j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, alors j'espère de tout coeur que vous allez aimer le lire :)

 **Réponse Review :**

 **Naerya :** Coucou ! Merci pour cette review. Peu importe la taille, je les aime toutes ! Alors je te promets que jamais je ne l'abandonnerais, parce que j'aime vraiment trop l'écrire et j'ai tellement d'idées, que cela me semble impossible de la laisser. Alors j'espère vraiment que tu aimera la suite :)

Ensuite, je pense que le prochain chapitre sortira dans un petit moment, je préfère ne pas donner de date de peur d'être en retard. (J'ai déjà pas mal de retard pour mon autre fiction ^^ ). Mais le chapitre 6 sortira durant le mois d'Octobre, sûr !

 **JE VOUS REMERCIE TOUS ! VOUS QUI FOLLOWEZ, REVIEWEZ, FAVORITEZ ET LISEZ ! MERCI !**

 **A la prochaine ;)**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous ! :)**

Pour une fois je dis quelques mots en début de chapitre.

Premièrement, je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser pour cet ÉNORME retard ! Je n'avais pas du tout prévu que ma vie serait si remplie et que je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire. Alors je sincèrement désolée de l'attente pour ce chapitre.

Ensuite, ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que les précédents, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire et finalement il ne ressemble pas à ce que j'avais prévu, mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Normalement il a été corrigé, et il est maintenant dans sa version finale !

Bon je vous laisse lire, et je vous retrouve en bas ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 6**_

* * *

Depuis que cette histoire avait commencé, il perdait le contrôle de son sang froid. Habituellement, il maîtrisait tout à la perfection. Ces derniers temps, ce n'était plus le cas, il se sentait comme emporté par une rivière déchaînée et il essayait de s'agripper à ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas se noyer sous la force de ses émotions.

C'était impressionnant à quel point sa vie fut chamboulée en quelques jours. Il était totalement perdu, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne savait plus quoi ressentir. Sa vie changeait et ça lui faisait peur. Mais en même temps un sentiment étrange, qui pourrait s'apparenter à de l'excitation naissait doucement en lui. Il avait l'impression que doucement sa vie commençait à lui appartenir, qu'il pouvait décider et il sentait qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même.

Akaashi n'a jamais été heureux. Enfin il avait connu quelques moments de joie, notamment le jour où il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'équipe du Japon, ou alors alors lorsqu'il joua pour la première fois au volley.  
Mais il ne considérait pas que sa vie était heureuse. Il avait plutôt l'impression de la subir. Cependant ça ne le dérangeait pas, il en avait pris l'habitude puis cela lui convenait. Il n'était pas à plaindre non plus, il ne manquait de rien, il était un modèle de réussite que se soit dans les études ou le volley. Il était exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Mais lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans le corps de Bokuto, il avait fait l'expérience de la liberté, et du pur bonheur. Il avait effleuré ce sentiment, celui où il avait enfin l'impression de vivre. Et c'est là qu'il prit conscience qu'il en voulait plus. Il ne voulait pas compter sur le hasard et attendre les échanges aléatoires d'enveloppe charnelle pour être heureux, en admettant que cela se reproduise. Il désirait que, lui, Akaashi, dans son propre corps, connaisse le bonheur.

Malheureusement bien qu'il souhaitait tout un tas de choses, il avait pris l'habitude les réprimer, de les enfouir au plus profond de son cœur et de laisser les méandres de l'oubli les engloutir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, encore une fois. Il s'interdisait de penser ainsi, il comptait suivre le chemin tracé pour lui. Il allait le faire pour ses parents qui attendaient tellement de lui. Il ne se permettrait jamais de les laisser tomber pour des désirs aussi égoïstes que le bonheur. De toute façon son père lui avait bien dit : _« Personne ne sera jamais pleinement heureux. Et seul ceux qui réussissent à atteindre le sommet de l'échelle sociale ont le droit d'effleurer le bonheur »._ Qui était-il pour douter des mots de Masato ?

Akaashi devait retourner à sa vie tranquille, parfaite et bien organisée.

Toutes ces pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête tandis qu'il fixait le bout de papier. Il relisait les phrases qui le recouvraient, encore et encore. Peut être pour s'assurer que tout cela était réel, bien qu'il n'en doutait plus depuis sa conversation avec Kuroo.

Bokuto allait venir. Parfait. Ils discuteraient et trouveront ensemble une solution à cette situation, plus que troublante, qui représente un obstacle sur le chemin d'Akaashi. Il n'accepterait pas qu'un inconnu bouleverse les plans déjà élaborés de sa vie. Il fallait trouver une solution au cas où cela viendrait à se reproduire. Cette situation devait cesser. D'ailleurs Bokuto aussi ne devait pas apprécier la situation. Qui aimerait se retrouver dans les baskets d'Akaashi ?

Le stress qui l'avait envahi à la première lecture du mot venait de totalement disparaître. Un calme total emplissait sa poitrine, il était redevenu le Akaashi qu'il avait toujours été. Impassible, froid et sans envies. C'est de cette manière qu'il réussirait et qu'il irait loin.

Et la voie de la réussite débutait par suivre le chemin tracé pour lui. C'est à dire, pour le moment, aller en cours. Alors il plia soigneusement le mot afin de le déposer dans son sac puis il prit quelques livres et rejoignit Ennoshita à la voiture.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant son chauffeur, il le salua et alla s'asseoir à l'arrière du véhicule, reprenant ainsi ses vieilles habitudes. Ennoshita ne fit aucune remarque, ce n'était pas son rôle, mais il fut intrigué et légèrement déçu de voir ainsi Keiji s'éloigner et se renfermer de nouveau.

La moteur démarra et la voiture quitta la résidence des Akaashi dans le silence, qui ne dura que quelques minutes.

\- _Akaashi-san, vos parents m'ont demandé de vous informer que soir ils partent en voyage d'affaire. Ils exigent que vous soyez rentré à 16h pour aborder avec vous certaines modalités._

 _\- Je finis à 17h,_ répondit Akaashi sachant que c'était inutile, ses parents ne toléreraient pas ses protestations futiles.

\- _Ils ont déjà appelé l'Académie, tout est réglé._

 _\- Bien sûr qu'ils l'ont fait,_ soupira Akaashi.

Akaashi regarda par la fenêtre. Finalement la rencontre avec Bokuto allait devoir attendre encore un peu, c'était bien dommage. Il en fut bien plus déçu qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il se persuadait qu'il y aurait d'autres occasions de voir le garçon. Mais repousser cette rencontre, c'était prendre le risque que l'échange ait de nouveau lieu. Et cette pensée, au lieu de l'irriter, lui arracha un léger sourire.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

La matinée se passa sans encombres. Il n'avait pas croisé Ushijima, heureusement, parce qu'il conservait un douloureux souvenir de leur dernière rencontre. Si Oikawa et Iwaizumi n'étaient pas intervenus, cela aurait pu être catastrophique. Ushijima aurait très certainement continué à le battre, il n'aurait pas pu le cacher à ses parents, et là tout déraperait. La famille Akaashi détruisant littéralement celle de la brute, les Ushijima se retrouvant à la rue, ruinés et sans aucune chance de s'en sortir. Non Akaashi ne voulait pas ça. Même après ce que son capitaine lui avait fait. Personne ne méritait d'avoir ses parents en ennemis.

Il traversait les couloirs d'un pas soutenu. La pause de midi venait de sonner et comme à son habitude, Akaashi comptait manger dehors, sous son arbre, avec pour seule compagnie celle des oiseaux. Malheureusement son plan fut troublé lorsqu'il aperçu une silhouette, accroupie au pied de l'arbre. Yachi. Elle cachait la tête entre ses genoux et vu de là où il était, la jeune fille semblait trembler.

Akaashi considéra la possibilité de faire demi-tour, d'aller se trouver un autre endroit. Mais c'était son arbre. Son petit coin tranquille. Et il ne le quittera pas. De plus, quelque chose le poussait à se diriger vers la blonde. C'était peut être cette atmosphère si sombre qui l'entourait. En temps normal, il aurait tout fait pour éviter tout contact. Mais ces derniers jours, avaient, malgré lui, changé quelque chose. Il changeait.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, Yachi leva la tête. Elle avait les yeux noyés de larmes. Elle fit un bond à la vue d'Akaashi, se releva immédiatement et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- _Akaashi-senpai, désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Excusez-moi._

Elle fit un demi-tour, indiquant qu'elle comptait partir.

- _Yachi, attends._

La blonde s'arrêta en tournant ses yeux gonflés vers lui, remplis d'interrogation.

Akaashi ne savait pas pourquoi il avait prononcé ces mots. Ni pourquoi voir la blonde dans cet état lui serrait le cœur. Il avait toujours ignoré les sentiments des autres, alors pourquoi ici il se sentait obligé de réagir ? Pour réparer les erreurs de Bokuto ? Mais quelles erreurs ? Celle d'avoir pris la défense de la jeune fille ? Celle d'être devenu ami avec elle ? Celle d'avoir été gentil ?

\- _Je ne peux être ton ami,_ commença Akaashi. _La semaine dernière mon comportement a probablement indiqué le contraire, alors je tenais à mettre les choses au clair._

Akaashi se rendit compte à l'expression de la plus jeune, qu'il avait peut être été un peu trop froid.

- _C'est pas contre toi. Tu es quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentille, et si je pouvais, je serais ton ami. Mais je ne peux pas,_ reprit-il. _Ce n'est pas à cause d'Ushijima, il me fait peur mais pas à ce point. C'est ni à cause de tes parents. Ce qu'ils ont fait n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est juste que…._

Il s'interrompit un instant . C'était la première fois qu'il allait prononcer ces mots. C'était la première fois qu'il allait mettre quelqu'un au courant, de façon aussi calme.

Mais Akaashi sentait qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse, pour que Yachi comprenne, pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer et surtout qu'elle redevienne souriante.

- _Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des amis. C'est une règle imposée par me parents depuis toujours. Les amitiés et l'amour détournent de la réussite. Et je suis d'accord avec eux._

Mensonge.

Yachi se figea, les yeux ronds, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle fixait Akaashi, clignant des yeux de temps à autre. Attendant que l'autre lui annonce la blague, mais rien n'arriva. Juste le silence. Un silence qui ne sembla pas perturber Akaashi plus que ça, vu qu'il s'assit contre l'arbre sortant un bentô de son sac.

\- _C'est atroce,_ finit par murmurer Yachi.

Akaashi leva les yeux légèrement vers Yachi, l'interrogeant du regard. Mais la jeune blonde tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Elle repensa aux mots du jeune homme et elle se senti incroyablement triste pour lui.

Akaashi mangeait paisiblement. Maintenant que le problème ''Yachi'' était réglé, il allait devoir s'occuper de l'équipe de volley. Demain il leur expliquera que ses attaques incroyables n'étaient qu'un simple coup de chance, et que jamais ça ne se reproduira.

Analysant ainsi la situation, il comprit, que si ce phénomène venait à se reproduire, Bokuto et lui devraient établir des règles. Akaashi n'avait pas vraiment envie de rattraper chaque bourde causée par l'autre garçon.

Les yeux d'Akaashi se posèrent sur son portable. Il soupira. Cet engin lui servait uniquement à joindre ses parents et Ennoshita. Aucun autre numéro n'y était rentré. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ses parents lui avaient offert un téléphone, si c'était pour l'empêcher de l'utiliser.

Même si Bokuto avait laissé son numéro, il n'aurait pas pu le joindre. Ses parents auraient été mis au courant, et les sanctions ne se seraient pas faites attendre. Donc, dans n'importe quel cas, Akaashi ne peut prévenir Bokuto de son absence au rendez-vous. Bokuto viendrait pour rien. Il l'attendrait sans jamais le voir arriver. Et peut être même, qu'après ce lapin, il ne voudra plus jamais le voir. Bokuto allait le détester. Peut être même qu'il le détestait déjà.

Akaashi ignorait qu'il se trompait complètement.

* * *

Bokuto trépignait d'impatience. Il gigotait sur sa chaise, jouait avec ses doigts en fixant les aiguilles de l'horloge avancer. Le temps passait lentement, vraiment trop lentement. Plus que trois heures, quarante deux minutes et vingt six secondes avant de pouvoir sortir de ce lycée. Il pourrait bientôt le voir.

- _Hé Bo, je t'aime bien, mais est-ce que tu peux arrêter de te trémousser ? Tu m'empêches de suivre le cours._

Kuroo s'était retourné pour le réprimander, et c'est avec une pointe de regret que Bokuto quitta l'horloge des yeux pour regarder son meilleur ami.

\- _Mais-_

 _\- Oui, je sais, c'est aujourd'hui que tu rencontres Akaashi. Mais c'est pas en faisant cette tête là et en gesticulant dans tous les sens, que le temps avancera plus vite. Alors calme toi,_ le coupa Kuroo avant de se tourner vers le tableau afin de suivre le cours.

\- _Tu peux pas comprendre sale chat !_ _Toi au moins tu as déjà pu lui parler !_ gémit le hibou.

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel. Le hibou allait lui donner un coup dans l'épaule mais lorsqu'il aperçu tous les regards tournés vers lui, Bokuto comprit qu'il venait de crier en plein milieu de la classe. Le professeur le fixait sévèrement tandis que des rires étouffés emplissaient la pièce. Kotaro s'excusa rapidement et essaya de se tenir tranquille jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Mais tout le monde pouvait voir à quel point l'effort lui coûtait. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus et son attention avait été kidnappée par les aiguilles du temps.

Lorsque le son de la cloche retentit, annonçant la pause déjeuner, Bokuto ne laissa pas le professeur finir sa phrase, qu'il sauta de sa chaise, près à partir en courant. L'adulte n'émit aucune remarque, bien trop habitué au comportement étrange de Bokuto.

Alors que le hibou allait passer le pas de la porte à toute allure, Kuroo lui saisit le bras, le stoppant dans son élan.

\- _Hey, tu sais qu'il te reste encore trois heures ?_

 _\- Deux heures et cinquante huit minutes._

 _\- C'est pareil. Et tu vas où comme ça_? Demanda Kuroo.

- _Rejoindre Kenma ! Plus vite je ferais les choses que je dois faire, plus vite je verrais Akaashi !_ Répondit Bokuto, la fierté emplissant ses iris dorées.

Kuroo roula des yeux et relâcha le bras de son ami. La logique de son ami laissait à désirer. Il ne pouvait rien faire face à cette conviction inébranlable.

- _Je ne pense pas que ça marche comme ça_ , souffla le chat.

Bokuto parti en courant, Kuroo le suivit d'un pas tranquille tout en le surveillant s'éloigner au loin dans les couloirs bondés. A sa grande suprise, il trouva Bokuto arrêté, quelques mètres plus loin, discutant avec Daichi. D'ailleurs la conversation semblait être animée, au vu des grand geste du hibou.

\- _Comment ça tu veux aller t'entraîner maintenant ?_ Demanda Sawamura.

\- _Oui ! Si on commence l'entraînement de volley maintenant, je pourrais aller voir Akaashi plus rapidement !_

 _\- Akaashi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, mais l'entraînement commencera comme prévu dans vingt-cinq minutes. Bon à tout à l'heure Bokuto._

Bokuto allait répondre quelque chose mais Daichi avait déjà disparu dans la foule d'élèves se précipitant en direction de la cafétéria.

Voyant le visage défait de son meilleur ami, Kuroo intervint en donnant une tape affectueuse dans le dos.

\- _Tu te doutais bien qu'il réagirait comme ça, non ?_

 _\- Mais je-_

 _\- Je sais Bokuto. Tu me l'as déjà dit une bonne centaine de fois aujourd'hui. Maintenant dépêche toi, Kenma nous attend_!

Et tout les deux partirent rejoindre le blond dans sa salle de classe.

Comme à son habitude, Kenma était plongé dans l'un de ses jeux vidéos. Kuroo passa son bras autour de ses épaules arborant son plus beau sourire.

\- _Où étais-tu ce matin Kenma ? Je t'ai attendu !_

 _\- Shoyo voulait qu'on aille ensemble en cours._

 _\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir !_ S'indigna la chat.

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien d'autre qu'un léger « Hmm » avec un léger sourire, ce qui était assez rare.

\- _Tu as fais ça pour te venger ! C'est ça ? A cause d'hier ?_

A partir de ce point là Bokuto cessa de prêter attention à la conversation de ses deux amis. Il était bien trop occupé à penser à Akaashi. Il était plus qu'impatient de le rencontrer. Il se sentait exactement comme la veille de Noël, excité et incapable de tenir en place. Il sentait que cette rencontre allait changer sa vie. C'est comme si une force supérieure le poussait à vouloir rencontrer cet inconnu. Il savait qu'il allait l'adorer. Son instinct le lui criait.

Cependant un léger stress s'insinuait en lui. Certaines questions le perturbait. Est-ce que Akaashi avait bien trouvé le mot ? Est-ce qu'il serait là ? Est-ce qu'il serait content de le voir ? Ou peut-être qu'il allait le détester ? Après tout le hibou avait fait pas mal de bêtises pendant qu'il était dans le corps d'Akaashi. Et si le brun refusait de le voir ? Cette idée attrista grandement Bokuto et son coeur se serra.

Cette situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était exceptionnelle et il voulait partager sa joie avec Akaashi. Le brun aussi devait être super heureux face à un tel miracle ! C'était de la magie bon sang !

\- _Tu préfères Shoyo à moi, c'est ça ?_ Gémit faussement Kuroo.

- _Oui_ , répondit Kenma sans aucune hésitation dans la voix.

Kuroo feignit une expression offensée. Il imita des pleurs blessés lorsque la voix de Bokuto l'interrompit dans son jeu d'acteur, plus qu'exagéré.

- _Tu penses qu'il me déteste ?_

 _\- Qui ça ? Shoyo ?_ Demanda Kuroo, ne semblant pas comprendre de quoi parlait le hibou.

- _Non ! Akaashi !_ S'exclama Bokuo.

Kuroo ne put retenir un léger soupir d'exaspération. Évidemment qu'il parlait d'Akaashi, il ne faisait plus que ça. Vivement qu'il le rencontre.

 _\- Non, il ne te déteste pas,_ répondit Kuroo afin de rassurer son ami, et par le même occasion, avoir la paix.

- _Comment tu peux le savoir ? Il te l'a dit ?_

 _\- Non mais je le sais. C'est tout._

Ils finirent de manger rapidement puis rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe au gymnase.  
Lors de l'entraînement, Bokuto rata un grand nombre de ses attaques, son esprit étant totalement ailleurs. Cela valut d'ailleurs à l'équipe un des épisodes de ''dépression'' du hibou, qu'ils eurent beaucoup de mal à gérer.

C'est seulement en sortant des douches que Bokuto renoua avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. C'était l'heure. Il allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre Akaashi.

 _\- N'oublie pas, tu dois d'abord prendre le métro pendant vingt minutes, puis le bus jusqu'à l'arrêt Aosuno_ , lui rappela Kuroo.

Mais Bokuto ne l'écouta pas, il était déjà parti en courant en direction de la bouche de métro. Kuroo soupira et s'en alla chercher Minami. Fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bokuto traversa un parc qu'il reconnut sans mal. Normalement de l'autre côté, se trouvait l'Académie. Il accéléra le pas, impatient et les battements de son cœur accélérant. Il se sentait comme au début d'un match de volley, un mélange d'excitation et de stress. Il pouvait presque sentir l'adrénaline envahir ses veines.

Il arriva finalement devant le bâtiment ressemblant à un château. Il avait l'impression qu'il était encore plus impressionnant que la dernière fois. C'était un miracle qu'il trouva directement si on considérait son désastreux sens de l'orientation.

Il sorti son portable, vérifiant l'heure. Dans quinze minutes Akaashi sortirait. Parfait.

L'attente paru durer une éternité pour Bokuto. Il regardait l'heure toutes les trente secondes, lançant des regards à l'intérieur de l'Académie espérant apercevoir Akaashi.

Quand le son de la cloche retentit enfin, Bokuto se plaça devant les grilles, en plein milieu du passage afin d'être sûr de ne pas louper le brun.

Les élèves commencèrent à sortir, fixant bizarrement le hibou. Certains murmuraient en passant à côté de lui. _« Tu sais qui c'est ? » « Qu'est ce quelqu'un comme lui fait ici ? » « Tu crois que c'est un voyou ? » « Tu as vu sa coupe ? »._ De temps en temps, certains le bousculaient.

Mais Bokuto ne les entendit et ne les remarqua pas. Il était trop occupé à chercher Akaashi du regard. Malheureusement il ne le vit pas. Il attendit quinze bonnes minutes après que le dernier élève soit sorti, avant de se morfondre. Il était 17h30. Akaashi ne voulait pas le voir. Il n'était pas là. Akaashi le détestait. Bokuto se détestait.

C'est alors qui allait tourner les talons, le moral dans les chaussettes, qu'une voix l'interpella.

 _\- Excusez-moi, vous cherchez quelqu'un ?_

Bokuto se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec une blondinette. Yachi. Le visage de hibou s'illumina alors.

- _Yachi ! Je suis trop content de te voir !_ S'exclama le hibou prenant la fille dans ses bras.

Cette dernière vira au rouge, trop surprise pour repousser Bokuto. Et surtout légèrement tétanisée par la panique.

- _Lâ… Lâc.. Lâchez… Lâch.. moi,_ bégaya-t-elle face au comportement étrange de cet inconnu.

Bokuto défit son étreinte, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'avait pas remarqué la gêne de son interlocutrice. En vérité il avait complètement oublié que la jeune fille ne le connaissait pas dans ce corps.

\- _Je cherche Akaashi, tu ne saurais pas où il est ?_ Demanda Bokuto.

Les rougeurs de Yachi n'avaient pas disparu et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Elle était incapable de bouger. Elle voulait fuir face à ce garçon un peu trop exubérant. Mais quelque chose qui se dégageait de lui, l'en empêchait.

 _\- Qui… Qui êtes vous ?_

C'est lorsqu'il entendit cette question que Bokuto percuta. Il n'était pas sensé connaître Yachi. Alors il rit nerveusement, se passant une main derrière la tête.

\- _Je suis Bokuto. Bokuto Kotaro !_

 _\- Co…. Comment me co…. connaissez vous Bokuto-san ?_

Yachi semblait fébrile.

\- _Akaashi m'a parlé de toi ! Et s'il te plaît, laisse tomber la politesse avec moi ! J'ai pas encore l'âge qu'on me vouvoie !_ Fit Bokuto souriant.

Yachi sembla se figer. Elle semblait déjà avoir vécu cette scène, quelques jours auparavant. Ce garçon lui sembla familier. Elle se sentit soudainement en sécurité face à lui. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus fut la mention d'Akaashi. Le passeur lui avait parlé d'elle ? Impossible.

\- _Vous-… Tu es un ami d'Akaashi-senpai ?_

 _\- Oui, on peut dire ça !_

Yachi fut encore plus surprise. Surtout avec ce que le passeur lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Lui aurait-il menti ? Il avait l'air pourtant si sincère. Mais face au ton si enjoué de son interlocuteur, elle esquissa un léger sourire, oubliant ses doutes. La bonne humeur de Bokuto était contagieuse semblerait-il !

\- _Il est sûrement à son entraînement de volley, dans le gymnase._

 _\- Ah mince ! Il ne faut pas qu'il y aille ! Sa mère l'a punit. Il n'a pas dû recevoir mon mot ! s'écria t-il_ en s'élançant à l'intérieur de l'académie. Puis il s'arrêta net.

\- _Yachi, j'ai oublié où était le gymnase, tu peux m'y emmener s'il te plaît ? Mon sens de l'orientation est vraiment pourri,_ demanda t il gêné.

La blonde avait cette impression d'avoir déjà vécu la scène. Et surtout, Bokuto lui semblait tellement familier. Comme si elle l'avait déjà rencontré.

Bien qu'elle, n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller au gymnase et de croiser Ushijima, elle accompagna le hibou. Les grands yeux suppliants, avaient suffit à la convaincre.

Ils avancèrent d'un rythme soutenu. Ils traversèrent la cour, passèrent à proximité des grands arbres et finalement arrivèrent devant la porte. Bokuto ne se souvenait pas que le bâtiment était aussi impressionnant.

\- _Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il était grand l'autre jour !_ Dit Bokuto les yeux brillants.

- _Tu es déjà venu ?_ Demanda le jeune fille.

Oups. Boulette. Bokuto bégaya quelque chose totalement incompréhensible, ce qui sembla convenir à Yachi, vu qu'elle ne posa pas plus de questions.

Yachi toqua à la porte, attendant qu'on leur ouvre, tandis que Bokuto observait, ébahi la structure comme si c'était la première fois qu'il posait ses yeux dessus.

Une minute s'était écoulée lorsque que la porte grinça.

\- _Yachi, que fais-tu ici ?_ Demanda Sugawara, qui était venu leur ouvrir. Puis il posa les yeux sur le hibou, et une expression interrogative naquit sur son visage. _Et qui est ton ami ?_

De légères rougeurs vinrent teindre les joues de Yachi.

\- _Ce n'est pas- Enfin non- …. Bokuto._. balbutia la blonde.

\- _Bonjour ! Je suis Kotaro Bokuto et je cherche Akaashi ! Tu pourrais lui dire que je suis ici ?_ S'exclama Bokuto en restant en dehors du gymnase.

Sugawara fixa d'abord Yachi puis le hibou et finit par sourire.

\- I _l n'est pas là, Akaashi a dû rentrer plutôt chez lui aujourd'hui. Raison familiale. Il est parti il y a un peu plus d'une heure,_ répondit le gris.

L'information mit du temps avant d'atteindre le cerveau de Bokuto, qui commença à s'inquiéter. Raison familiale ? Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

- _Hé Suga ! C'est qui ?_ Cria une voix agressive, que Bokuto trouva familière.

Cette impression se confirma lorsque il aperçut la silhouette sombre d'Ushijima se placer à côté d'un Sugawara mal à l'aise.  
La rage qui vint ravager le visage du capitaine à la vue de la blonde, mit mal à l'aise le gris qui effectua un léger mouvement de recul.

\- _Toi ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas nous déranger pendant l'entraînement ? C'est pas comme ça que tu deviendras manager,_ vociféra Ushijima en pointant son doigt en direction de Yachi. _Si tu recommences je_ -

\- _Tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler comme ça,_ lui lança Bokuto en serrant les poings.

Ushijima posa un regard assassin sur le hibou.

- _Pardon ? Qui es tu pour me dire quoi faire ? Quelqu'un d'important j'espère ?_

 _\- Quelqu'un qui déteste les grosses brutes dans ton genre._

Yachi regardait l'échange, pétrifiée, une impression de déjà vu emprisonnée dans son estomac. Et avant que Ushijima ai pu répondre, Sugawara posa sa main sur l'épaule de son capitaine.

\- _Bokuto est un ami d'Akaashi. Il est juste venu le voir et il s'apprêtait à partir_ , fit-il doucement en lançant un regard au hibou.

- _Encore lui..._ murmura Ushijima en serrant les dents.

Bokuto ne sembla pas comprendre les coups d'oeil insistants de Suga, lui priant de partir. Le hibou comptait continuer l'échange lorsque Yachi, miraculeusement dé-statufiée, lui fit signe de la suivre. Bokuto hocha la tête, remercia le passeur pour son aide et parti sur les talons de Yachi, ignorant Ushijima.

La blonde et l'attaquant marchèrent dans le silence, jusqu'à arriver devant le portail de l'Académie.

\- _Merci, Bokuto_ , murmura Yachi.

\- _Pas besoin de me remercier. Je ne peux pas m'encadrer ce type, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il continu de te traiter comme ça !_

\- _Tu… Tu étais au courant ?_

Bokuto se souvint qu'il n'était pas sensé savoir. Il enchaînait les boulettes. Cette situation s'annonçait compliquée.

- _Akaashi me l'a dit._

 _\- Tu sembles proche d'Akaashi-senpai._

Bokuto ne répondit rien. Puis il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Yachi, ce qui semblait déstabiliser la blonde, c'était sûrement à cause de la détermination qui luisait dans les iris dorées du hibou.

\- _Yachi, je te promet que ta situation va s'améliorer. Puis tu peux compter sur Akaashi !_

Le hibou ne manqua pas l'ombre qui envahi les traits de la blonde. Elle baissa légèrement la tête.

- _Yachi, ça va ?_

La blonde sanglotait doucement. Bokuto se trouvait face à elle, ne savant pas vraiment quoi faire. Alors fit la chose qu'il savait le mieux faire : un câlin. Il prit Yachi dans ses bras.

La jeune fille reprit rapidement ses esprits et se défit de l'étreinte. Voyant l'air inquiet de Bokuto, elle décida de lui raconter le brusque changement de comportement d'Akaashi envers elle. Elle mentionna aussi ce qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle se confiait à un inconnu. Mais l'aura qui émanait de Bokuto et le sentiment de sécurité qu'il dégageait, devaient y être pour quelque chose. Bokuto écoutait calmement puis lorsque Yachi finit, il s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- _Yachi ! Je suis désolé ! C'est de ma faute ! Pardon !_

Yachi plus que gênée, rougissait lui priant de se relever.  
Après plusieurs secondes, le hibou s'executa.

\- _Ce n'est pas de ta fa-_

 _\- Si ! C'est de ma faute ! Je peux pas te dire pourquoi mais si Akaashi se comporte bizarrement, pas à son habitude, c'est à cause de moi ! Je suis entrain de chambouler sa vie en faisant plein de bêtises et lui doit tout réparer ! Si ça se trouve il a pas voulu me voir, et il est parti plus tôt pour m'éviter !_ Commença à se lamenter Bokuto. _Je suis une personne horrible ! Je me déteste !_

Yachi, figée observait ce garçon qui avait tenu tête à Ushijima quelques minutes plus tôt, être à la limite des pleurs, pour si peu. Elle ne savait pas comment agir.D'ailleurs face à ce comportement enfantin, l'impression de connaître Bokuto revint l'assaillir. Elle était sûre de le connaître. De l'avoir déjà rencontré.

\- _Bo… Bokuto, on ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? J'ai une impression de déjà vu. Comme si je te connaissais._

Bokuto s'arrêta net dans ses plaintes. Yachi l'aurait-elle grillé ? Aurait-elle deviné ? Savait-elle qu'il avait été dans le corps d'Akaashi ? Il devait trouver quelque chose à dire, et vite !

 _\- Je-_

Et il parti en courant, fuyant la blonde. Il courait aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à Yachi mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de dire la vérité. De toute façon personne ne le croirait. Puis Kuroo lui avait conseillé de n'en parler à personne.

La question de la jeune fille l'avait totalement pris de cours. Son cerveau avait surchauffé jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Il avait paniqué et la fuite lui a semblée être la meilleure solution.

D'ailleurs il ne savait pas vers où il courait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se retourna, afin de s'assurer que Yachi ne l'avait pas suivi, et il s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle calmement. Il observa autour de lui. Il ignorait totalement où il se trouvait.

Bokuto s'était trop éloigné de l'Académie, et il ne reconnaissait absolument pas le décor qui l'entourait. Il regardait dans tous les sens, légèrement paniqué. Il s'apprêtait à appeler Kuroo afin que le chat le sauve, mais il se figea en plein milieu de son action lorsqu'il aperçu un visage familier. En effet, derrière la grande baie vitrée se trouvant de l'autre côté de la rue, ses iris dorées avaient rencontré une silhouette qu'il reconnu immédiatement. Il ne l'avait vu que deux fois, mais pour lui, impossible de l'oublier. Sa respiration se coupa quelques secondes et son cœur accéléra.

Toutes les émotions de la journée revinrent l'envahir. Akaashi. Akaashi se trouvait seulement à quelques mètres de lui. Il lui suffisait de traverser la route. Il allait pouvoir rencontrer Akaashi.

* * *

Lorsque Akaashi franchi le seuil de sa maison, il ne put manquer les valises se trouvant derrière la porte. Et vu leur taille, ses parents comptaient s'absenter longtemps. Après tout, il en avait l'habitude. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant, que cette dernière semaine, il les ait vu tous les jours.

Akaashi se dirigea lentement vers le salon, mais fut légèrement surpris lorsqu'il trouva celui-ci vide. Alors il finit par monter les escaliers et traverser le couloir, jusqu'à arriver devant le bureau de son père. Il toqua et attendit une réponse. Quelques secondes de silence, qui furent brisées par une voix grave lui donnant la permission d'entrer.

Une fois dans le bureau, il trouva sa mère et son père, tous les deux assis de part et d'autre d'une table.

- _Keiji, nous t'attendions._

 _\- Nous voulions te parler de notre départ._

Akaashi leva légèrement un sourcil, interrogateur. C'était rare que ses parents évoquent leurs voyages d'affaires avec lui et encore plus qu'ils le préviennent avant leur départ. Généralement, c'était Ennoshita, qui lui transmettait l'information.

Il attendait donc, la suite, avec une légère boule au ventre.

\- _Nous partons aux États-Unis. Nous avons réussi à décrocher un gros contrat là-bas, et nous comptons en profiter pour y installer une de nos firmes. C'est un voyage de dernière minute mais cela reste une opportunité en or afin d'étendre les activités d'Akaashi Corp,_ annonça sa mère.

- _Nous serons rentrés dans dix jours, juste à temps pour ta rencontre avec Kiyoko._

Akaashi hocha la tête. Pour l'instant rien de très inhabituel.

\- _Au vu de ton comportement de ces derniers jours, nous ne sommes pas très confiants de te laisser seul._

Akaashi garda tant bien que mal son visage impassible, mais au fond de lui une légère panique prit place. Il s'attendait au pire. Il imagina un bon nombre de scénario. Mais après quelques secondes, il s'obligea à se ressaisir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la face devant ses parents.

\- _Keiji, tous les jours, après ton entraînement de volley, tu effectuera un stage dans l'une de nos entreprises. Cela permettra de te former durant notre absence mais aussi que tu n'oublies pas tes priorités et de quoi ton avenir sera fait._

Bien sûr Akaashi savait très bien que ce stage était principalement pour le garder à l'œil. Il était en période de probation, et il devait faire ses preuves. De plus tous les employés surveilleraient très probablement ses faits et gestes.

\- _Et à mon retour, tu viendras travailler avec moi, comme convenu. Bien sûr, si durant ce laps de temps tes notes baissent, le volley sera finit pour toi. Définitivement._

La pression sur les épaules du passeur se fit plus lourde. Ce n'était pas le première fois qu'il entendait ce discours, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Le ton employé par ses parents ne laissait aucun doutes. Au moindre écart de conduite, il perdrait la chose qu'il affectionnait le plus. Sa seule source de bonheur. Bien qu'en ce moment, ça soit légèrement tendu dans l'équipe.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il allait quitter la pièce, lorsque la voix autoritaire de sa mère l'interrompit.

\- _Tu commences le stage aujourd'hui Keiji. Ennoshita a l'adresse, il t'y conduira._

 _\- Très bien. Faites un bon voyage,_ répondit le brun en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Les entrevues avec ses parents étaient toujours éprouvantes. L'atmosphère lourde, le ton froid, la voix autoritaire, leurs attentes ambitieuses et la pression qu'ils mettaient sur leur fils, avaient comme don d'épuiser totalement Keiiji.

D'ailleurs il ne se souvenait pas, un jour, d'avoir eu une conversation chaleureuse avec ses parents.

Il rejoignit rapidement Ennoshita, qui comme à son habitude, l'attendait proche de la voiture. Il y monta dans le silence.

Durant le trajet, il ne pensa à rien. C'est le regard vide et fatigué, qu'il observait le paysage défiler.

Il reconnut rapidement le quartier. Ce n'était pas très loin de l'Académie. Et soudainement il eut une pensée pour Bokuto, qui attendait devant le bâtiment, inutilement. Machinalement Akaashi regarda l'heure. 17H40. Bokuto devait très certainement déjà être parti. Puis de toute façon, même si le hibou était encore là, Akaashi, lui n'aurait pas pu y aller. Son stage passerait avant tout.

Un goût amer traversa sa bouche, durant quelques secondes. Il chassa ses pensées parasites lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant un immense bâtiment. Il comprit que c'était ici, lorsqu'il lu l'énorme « Akaashi » écrit en plein milieu.

Akaashi sorti de la voiture, remercia Ennoshita et se dirigea vers les grandes portes. Ces dernières s'ouvrirent automatiquement, le laissant ainsi passer.

Il se rendit à l'accueil, afin de signaler sa présence, mais personne ne s'y trouvait. Étrange. Ce n'était pas vraiment digne des corporations Akaashi. Pas grave. Il pouvait bien attendre quelques minutes.

Keiji en profita pour détailler les lieux. Malgré l'absence de personnel d'accueil, c'était un endroit très agréable. Des chaises et fauteuils étaient parsemés de part et d'autre du bureau d'accueil. Au fond de la pièce se trouvaient trois ascenseurs. Mais ce qui captiva Akaashi était la large baie vitrée qui couvrait toute la largeur de la salle, illuminant ainsi la pièce. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ce spectacle presque magique. Il avait toujours aimé la lumière. Malheureusement sa maison en était dépourvue. L'Académie aussi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il mangeait toujours dehors. Afin de sentir le soleil chatoyant sur sa peau. Il aimait son rayonnement.

Il contemplait la baie vitrée, regardant à travers et détaillant les commerces alentours. Alors qu'il parcourait du regard la rue d'en face, ses yeux croisèrent deux orbes dorées. Elles brillaient et surtout elles le fixaient. Akaashi mit de longues secondes avant de comprendre à qui elles appartenaient.

La panique emmêlée à l'incompréhension se réveilla en lui. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Comment avait-il su où il se trouvait ? Pourquoi ?

Mais dans son esprit, la seule chose, qu'il réussit à assimiler ce fut que Bokuto se trouvait juste là. Bokuto était là. Bokuto était là et il l'avait vu.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il était un peu plus court. Mais il est surtout là pour introduire le chapitre suivant, qui sera assez important et qui arrivera pour Noël. Oui, cette fois-ci je peux promettre sans hésitations, que le prochain chapitre sortira pour Noël. Un peu comme un cadeau en fait :)

Du coup je tiens sincèrement à vous remercier. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de voir que des gens s'intéressent à ma fiction. Merci pour vos reviews, merci de me suivre et merci de me lire :D

Bref je vous souhaite bonne chance pour tous vos exams ! Courage !

A la prochaine ! Coeur sur vous !


	8. Chapitre 7

**_CHAPITRE 7_**

* * *

Akaashi était figé. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'était métamorphosé en statue. Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes minutes qu'il n'avait pas lâché des yeux les deux orbes dorées qui l'observaient avec insistance. Il fixait cette silhouette de l'autre côté de la rue, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Et pourtant il n'y avait aucun doute possible. C'était bel et bien Bokuto qui se tenait immobile sur le trottoir d'en face.

 _\- Akaashi-san ?_

Le passeur se retourna précipitamment, revenant soudainement à la réalité. Il parcourut rapidement la pièce des yeux, afin de déterminer d'où la voix provenait. Et c'est face à lui, derrière le bureau d'accueil, qu'il vit un homme âgé d'à peine d'une trentaine d'années. Il était bien plus petit que Akaashi. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en désordre et des lunettes recouvraient ses yeux noirs. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche, une cravate noir nouée autour du cou.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Akaashi, un large sourire recouvrit ses lèvres.

\- _Bonjour Akaashi-san, je me nomme Ittetsu Takeda. Je serais_ _ton… Désolé ! Je serais_ _votre tuteur durant votre stage ici,_ annonça-t-il en s'approchant du jeune homme.

Akaashi acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Ses pensées étant dirigées ailleurs pour le moment. Il ne pouvait se défaire de la silhouette de Bokuto qui s'était gravée dans sa rétine. Voir le décoloré en ''vrai '' était plus que déstabilisant. Être dans son corps relevait déjà de l'étrange, mais l'apercevoir en face de soi le fut encore plus. Au point que Akaashi senti sa tête tourner et devenir de plus en plus lourde. C'est seulement lorsque son tuteur l'appela une nouvelle fois, lui faisant signe de le suivre, qu'il remit de l'ordre dans ses esprits. Il s'obligea à oublier temporairement le hibou.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attarder davantage sur cette histoire, au détriment de son stage. Il n'avait plus le droit de commettre la moindre erreur. Il devait être le Akaashi qu'on attendait de lui qu'il soit.

Alors qu'il suivait l'homme jusqu'aux ascenseurs, il entendit retentir un klaxon et des crissements de pneu. Ces sons provenaient sans aucun doute de la rue à proximité. Mais, trop habitué aux bruits de la ville, il ne se retourna pas.

Lorsqu'il monta à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, il vérifia tout de même si Bokuto était toujours là. Seulement il ne l'aperçu pas. Il avait disparu. Akaashi ne sut pas s'il devait être soulagé ou bien déçu. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y penser, son stage demandant toute sa concentration.

Akaashi l'avait déjà remarqué mais cela se confirma dans l'élévateur. L'immeuble comportait une dizaine d'étages, ce qui était une taille relativement modeste pour une entreprise d'Akaashi corporation.

Pendant que les étages défilaient,Takeda expliqua quelques banalités à Akaashi. Banalités qu'il savait déjà. Son père lui avait répété tellement de fois.

\- _Akaashi corporation intervient dans beaucoup de domaines. C'est une grande entreprise qui_ _investit un peu partout. Mais chaque ville à sa branche particulière si je puis dire. Par exemple ici, à Tokyo, nous sommes spécialisé dans l'immobilier_ _et l'aménagement du territoire_ _. Nous gérons la plus part des nouveaux sites de construction, si ce n'est pour dire tous._

Il fit une pause, s'assurant que le jeune stagiaire suivait bien ses mots.

 _\- Haha mais ça tu...vous devez déjà le savoir. Et comme vous devez vous en douter, ici ce n'est qu'une petite annexe de nos bureaux de Tokyo. Le bâtiment principal se situe dans les quartiers des affaires, juste à côté des plus grandes entreprises internationales. En même temps, c'est normal pour un multinationale tel que celle de vos parents !_

Akaashi nota la passion dans la voix de Takeda. Cet homme devait vraiment aimer son travail et il semblait prendre la formation du fils du directeur très à cœur. Le lycéen appréciait déjà cet homme. Il sentait que ça allait être agréable de travailler à ses côtés.

Takeda était tellement différent de son père. Akaashi s'attendait un peu à ce que tout le personnel des entreprises Akaashi soit comme ses parents. Mais de toute évidence, il s'était mépris. Tant mieux, peut être que ce stage lui montrera les bons côtés de ce travail.

- **x-x-x-x-x- Flash-back -x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Akaashi venait de rentrer au lycée. Il avait tout juste intégré l'équipe de volley, après moult négociations. Tout se passait comme d'habitude, il tenait les autres éloignés et faisait tout son possible pour être le meilleur. Il était attentif à tous les cours. Mais il y en avait un, qu'il aimait particulièrement : la biologie. Comprendre le fonctionnement des êtres vivants et les mécanismes régissant la vie sur Terre le passionnait. C'était le seul cours, qui le rendait vraiment heureux. Et son professeur l'avait remarqué.

Une fois, à la fin du cours, ce dernier vint à la rencontre d'Akaashi.

\- _Akaashi, est ce que je peux te parler une minute ?_

 _\- Bien sûr._

Akaashi s'immobilisa face à la table de l'enseignant. Ce n'était pas rare que ses professeurs souhaitaient discuter avec lui. Après tout il était le meilleur élève, et généralement on lui reprochait de ne pas assez s'impliquer dans la vie de l'école. En fait, les professeurs voulaient surtout qu'Akaashi soit le délégué, mais ses relations glaciales avec ses camarades l'en empêchaient. Et surtout, Akaashi n'en avait pas du tout envie. Alors bien sûr, ce jour là, Akaashi pensait qu'il allait encore être question de cela.

\- _Est ce que tu sais ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard ?_

Akaashi fut surpris par la question. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et répondit la seule chose qu'on lui avait toujours répétée.

- _Je dois reprendre la société familiale._

\- _Et est-ce que tu en as envie ?_

 _\- Je ne pense pas avoir le choix, Monsieur._

Le regard perplexe du professeur fit légèrement tressaillir Akaashi. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette réaction. Généralement, les gens affichaient un large sourire et le félicitaient pour avoir tant d'ambition.

\- _Écoute Akaashi, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un aussi passionné par ma matière. As-tu déjà songé à t'orienter vers des études de biologie ?_

Akaashi ne sut quoi répondre. Jamais il n'avait envisagé faire autre chose que l'affaire familiale.

 _\- Tu devrais y réfléchir. Selon moi, tu ferais un très bon médecin._

Cette idée plut immédiatement à Akaashi. Et son enseignant dû le remarquer, vu qu'il esquissa un petit sourire.

 _\- Si tu as besoin de conseils, n'hésite pas à venir me voir._

 _\- Je vous remercie, Monsieur._

Après cette conversation, Akaashi n'arrêtait pas de penser à son avenir. Et plus il y songeait, plus il s'imaginait devenir médecin. Et peu importe le nombre de fois où il se rappelait à l'ordre, cette idée revenait toujours lui trotter dans la tête. Alors, un jour, lors d'un moment qu'il qualifierait de faiblesse, il en parla à ses parents. Il n'aurait jamais dû. Cela se passa super mal. Ses parents n'avaient jamais semblé être aussi énervés. Ils lui dirent que si ils avaient eu un enfant c'était pour reprendre les entreprises Akaashi et non pas pour soigner des gens sans intérêt. Mais aux yeux d'Akaashi ce ne fut pas ces mots le plus dur. Il les avait entendu un nombre incalculable de fois.

Le pire se fut le licenciement de son professeur. Il savait que ses parents en étaient responsables. En faisant passer ses désirs avant le chemin tracé pour lui, il avait détruit la vie de quelqu'un. De quelqu'un qui avait essayé de l'aider.

A partir de ce jour, Akaashi réprima la moindre envie. Il n'avait pas le droit d'en avoir. Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il était venu au monde. Si il était né, c'était grâce à ses parents. Alors il ferait ce qu'ils voudraient. De toute façon qu'il le veuille ou non, il sera obligé de le faire, alors autant épargner un maximum de personne et faire en sorte d'éviter les dommages collatéraux.

 **-x-x-x-x- Fin -x-x-x-x-**

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa, sortant Akaashi de ses souvenirs. Ils venaient d'arriver au septième étage.

\- N _ous y voilà ! C'est ici que_ _tu… que vous_ _passer_ _ez_ _les deux prochaines semaines !_ S'exclama joyeusement Takeda. _Sui_ _vez_ _-moi, je vais_ _vous_ _montrer où est_ _votre_ _bureau._ _E_ _t après je_ _t'expliquerais…_ _Pardon ! Je vous expliquerais_ _vo_ _s tâches durant ce stage._

 _-_ _Takeda-san, vous pouvez me traiter comme n'importe quel autre stagiaire,_ fit Akaashi.

 _\- Mais vous êtes le fils du patron !_

 _\- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je suis sûr que mon père aimerait que je sois traité comme n'importe qui._

 _\- Dans ce cas alors…_

Akaashi ne transigeait jamais sur les règles de politesse. Mais selon lui, de telles marques de respect n'avaient lieu d'être dans la bouche d'un aîné, surtout envers quelqu'un d'aussi peu expérimenté que lui.

Akaashi pu finalement observer les alentours. Cela ressemblait exactement à ce qu'il imaginait. Il y avait de grandes baies vitrées qui permettaient à la lumière d'inonder toute la pièce. Et plus particulièrement la salle de conférence se situant sur la gauche.

A droite quelques bureaux, disposés ici et là, patientaient tranquillement. Inoccupés. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait aperçu personne dans le bâtiment, mis à part son tuteur.

Étrange, remarqua Akaashi.

- _C'est celui-ci !_ Fit Takeda un sourire sur les lèvres en s'arrêtant devant un des bureaux qui étaient accolés à la fenêtre. _J'espère que tu aimes le soleil !_

 _\- Hmm,_ répondit Akaashi, plutôt content de son emplacement. Évidemment qu'il aimait le soleil.

- _Bon comme tu peux le voir, aujourd'hui il n'y a que nous deux. Et cela dans tout le bâtiment. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y avait personne à l'accueil. On travaille sur un très gros projet et ils ont tous été convoqués au bureau central._

Akaashi hocha la tête suite à cette explication et se demanda si cela avait un lien avec le voyage de dernière minute de ses parents.

Après cela, Takeda fit faire le tour des locaux, indiquant les endroits les plus importants. La salle de conférence, la machine à café, les toilettes, le bureau du tuteur, ceux des autres stagiaires. En tout, il semblerait qu'ils soient quatre stagiaires. Le brun rencontrera les trois autres demain. Et cette idée le laissa totalement indifférent. Après tout, il était normal pour une aussi grande entreprise d'accueillir des jeunes motivés.

Akaashi notait tout bien précieusement dans un coin de sa tête. Son excellente mémoire allait jouer en sa faveur, encore une fois.

\- _Chaque étage à sa spécialité et_ _correspond à_ _un service différent. Sauf le_ _dixième_ _, c'est_ _l'_ _un des_ _bureau_ _x_ _secondaire du grand patron. De ton père en fait._ _On ne le voit que très rarement, mais lorsqu'il vient il aime être au plus haut,_ continua Takeda _._ _Ici tu te trouves dans les services de relations publics. C'est à dire qu_ _e l'_ _on se charge de_ _la communication_ _avec les autres entreprises, les particuliers, les associés, la presse_ _et l_ _a direction de la ville. Donc autant te dire qu'on a beaucoup de boulot, mais je suis sûr que ça ne te fais pas peur, hein ?_

Akaashi écoutait attentivement les mots de son tuteur. Les relations publics. Son père avait fait exprès. C'était pour tester son fils, son professionnalisme et son aptitude à ne pas être amical. Super. Il allait devoir faire ses preuves.

\- _Concernant tes tâches ici : demain tu ne feras que observer, faire les cafés et des photocopies. Histoire que tu t'habitues à l'équipe et aux locaux. Puis à partir de mercredi, on t'assignera des tâches un peu plus importantes, comme joindre certains de nos partenaires. Et avec un peu de chance, si tu progresses assez vite, la semaine prochaine on t'assignera à un de nos projets. J'ai cru comprendre que dans deux semaines, tu partiras faire ton stage avec ton père ?_

Akaashi hocha la tête.

- _C'est parfait ! De cette façon, tu pourras toujours bosser sur le projet aux côtés de ton père. Il t'apportera très certainement un autre point de vu que le notre. Un point de vu… h_ _mm..._ _un peu plus global !_ Fit Takeda avec un énorme sourire. _Ensuite concernant tes horaires. J'ai cru comprendre que tu faisais du volley ?_

 _\- Oui, répondit Akaashi en hochant la tête._

 _\- C'est génial ça ! Il y a les qualifications pour les nationales dans deux semaines, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Oui, mais comment le savez vous ?_

 _\- J'ai un ami qui est à fond dans ce sport. Son grand-père est coach pour une des équipes de la ville,_ sourit Takeda. _Du coup je ne vais pas te demander de louper d'entraînements. Tu viens dès que tu as finis. Et tu resteras au minimum deux heures. Après si tu veux_ _rester plus longtemps et_ _partir des locaux à 23h, en même temps que moi tu peux. Mais tu dois faire un minimum de deux heures. Sauf le samedi. Là tu dois rest_ _er_ _toute la journée. Et tu as ton dimanche de libre._

Akaashi acquiesça.

 _\- Demain je te présenterais à l'équipe et aux autres stagiaires._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Bon, pour aujourd'hui je pense que c'est bon. De toute façon il n'y a rien à faire, personne n'est là. Et moi je dois aller les rejoindre. Je te montre la cafétéria puis tu pourra partir !_

 _Ce fut rapide_ , pensa Akaashi. Mais quand il regarda l'horloge il fut surpris de l'heure qu'elle affichait. Déjà 19h30 ? Il était resté deux heures ici ? Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer !

Après avoir fait le détour par la cafétéria au cinquième étage, ils redescendirent au niveau de l'accueil. Takeda éteignit toutes les lumières et verrouilla les ascenseurs. Il activa l'alarme et ils sortirent tout les deux du bâtiment et se saluèrent. Une fois que Takeda eut disparu de son champ de vision, Akaashi s'autorisa un regard de l'autre côté de la rue. Il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un petit café. Il soupira légèrement. Évidemment que Bokuto n'allait pas à attendre.

* * *

 **Retour deux heures plus tôt**

* * *

Les yeux gris d'Akaashi vinrent se plonger dans les siens. L'intensité présente dans le regard du brun, déstabilisa totalement Bokuto. Il senti les battements de son cœur s'interrompre quelques instants. A vrai dire, c'était un petit peu, comme si pour la première fois, il se rendait compte de la situation. Il en avait jamais douté, pas une seule seconde. Mais apercevoir le passeur, seulement à quelques mètres de lui, provoqua une foule d'émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à discerner, était cette immense joie qui naissait au creux de sa poitrine.

Puis Akaashi détourna soudainement les yeux et Bokuto récupéra la faculté d'esquisser des mouvements.

Et sur le coup, le décoloré ne réfléchit pas vraiment, il fit quelques pas en avant. Il descendit du trottoir sur lequel il était perché et avança rapidement en direction du bâtiment. Il traversa en plein milieu de la route, les yeux rivés sur le dos du brun. Sa concentration était totalement focalisé sur Akaashi. Il en oublia tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais lorsque le klaxon retentit, Bokuto fut obligé de décrocher son regard afin de reprendre contact avec son environnement.

Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une voiture noire arriver droit sur lui, que déjà ses jambes se fléchirent, prêtes à bondir de l'autre côté de la route. Bokuto se précipita sur le côté, et se mît à courir, poussé par l'instinct de survie, le plus loin possible de la route. Ses réflexes de volleyeur venaient de lui sauver la vie en lui évitant la collision de justesse.

Bokuto reprenait son souffle. Il était plutôt assez calme. En vérité ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Bokuto avait souvent tendance à être (très) inattentif. Chose que Kuroo lui reprochait tout le temps. Jamais le hibou ne pensait à regarder avant de traverser et il jugeait très mal le danger l'environnant. Sûrement parce qu'il faisait une confiance aveugle au monde et aux gens qui l'entouraient.

Bokuto ne tarda pas à remarquer que ses jambes l'avaient porté dans une petite rue avoisinant le building. Rapidement, il la quitta pour se diriger vers le bâtiment. Mais lorsque son regard passa à travers la grande baie vitrée, il ne tomba pas sur Akaashi. Sur personne d'ailleurs. La salle d'accueil était vide.

\- _Non c'est pas possible ! Aaaah !_

Il cria, les mains sur la tête tout en fixant l'immeuble, ce qui attira le regard de quelques passants, peu habitués à voir ce genre d'énergumène dans ce quartier.

Il râla pendant plusieurs minutes, faisant les cents pas. Il hésita quelques instants avant d'essayer de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'entreprise. Mais lorsqu'il se trouva face aux portes automatiques, celles-ci ne s'ouvrirent pas. Il avait beau gesticuler dans tous les sens, faire de grands signes et des allers-retours devant, rien n'y faisait. Elles restaient closes. Il grogna encore quelques mots à l'intention de qui pouvait l'entendre, avant de se résigner et de se calmer. Enfin non. Il ne s'était pas calmé, il était frustré. Extrêmement frustré.

Il se sentait exactement comme un enfant à qui on tendait des sucreries, lui demandant s'il en voulait et une fois que ce dernier allait s'en saisir, on les lui retirait de sous le nez pour les jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Son portable dans les mains, il regarda l'heure. Il soupira légèrement et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami.

 _\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore perdu !_ fit la voix de Kuroo d'un ton blasé sans même prendre le temps de saluer son ami.

\- _Non ! Enfin si, je ne sais pas où je suis. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle ! En fait je-_

 _\- Alors que me vaut ce coup de fil ? Tu n'es pas censé être avec Akaashi ? Vous avez déjà fini de parler ?_

 _\- Ne m'interromps pas, sale chat !_ Répondit Bokuto en engueulant son téléphone et en le fusillant du regard, comme s'il s'agissait de Kuroo. _Les portes ne veulent pas s'ouvrir ! Elles m'empêchent de rejoindre Akaashi !_

Kuroo garda le silence un long moment, il essayait sûrement de comprendre les mots du hibou. Puis il soupira.

 _\- Quelles portes ?_ Finit-il par demander.

 _\- Celles du grand bâtiment où il est rentré !_

 _\- Mais tu ne devais pas le retrouver devant son lycée ?_

 _\- Si ! J'y étais ! Je suis même arrivé super en avance, tu te rends compte ? J'étais en avance !_ Fit Bokuto, comme si c'était la chose la plus incroyable qui soit.

\- _Un vrai miracle._

\- _Oh ! Je sais très bien que tu te fiche de moi là !_

 _\- Moi ? Pas du tout ! Jamais je n'oserais, mon hibou adoré._

 _\- Je ne te crois pas,_ rétorqua Bokuto.

Depuis le début de la conversation, le décoloré n'avait pas arrêté de marcher en long et en travers du trottoir. Il ne savait pas tenir en place plus d'une minute et encore plus lorsque la frustration mêlée à l'impatience lui collait au corps.

\- _Bon Bo' tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Sinon je raccroche moi. Ta sœur me semble être de meilleure compagnie que toi !_

 _\- Eh ! Mais-_

Bokuto allait contester mais le raclement de gorge du brun le coupa dans son élan. Bien sûr que Kuroo tiendrait sa menace.

\- _J'attendais devant l'Académie et Akaashi ne sortait pas. Alors j'ai cru qu'il ne voulait pas me voir tu sais ? Il me déteste c'est sûr ! Comment je vais faire moi s'il me déteste ? On partage les mêmes corps ! Je_ _ne_ _veux pas qu'il me déteste-_

 _\- Bo', tu t'égares là._

 _\- Ah oui. Bon du coup après j'ai croisé Yachi et on est allé au gymnase, mais Akaashi n'y était pas. Par contre il y avait cette brute d'Ushijima, si j'étais resté plus longtemps, je… mais Yachi et moi on est pas resté longtemps. Puis avec Yachi on a parlé et…_

Et Bokuto raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il donna un maximum de détails, qui s'avéraient être inutiles aux yeux de Kuroo.

 _\- Attends, tu as fuis ? Toi ?_

Bokuto baissa les yeux à terre, comme si Kuroo pouvait le voir.

\- _J'ai paniqué ! Ça arrive à tout le monde !_ se justifia-t-il. _Imagine qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ?_

 _\- C'est impossible._

 _\- Je te dis que c'est-_

 _\- Oui bon, tu peux finir ton histoire ?_

Il continua son récit.

\- _Tu as failli te faire écraser ? Bo' je t'ai déjà dit de regarder la route ! Surtout quand j'étais pas là. Je te jure, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à un enfant de 6 ans,_ se lamenta Kuroo _._

 _\- Peu importe ! Maintenant je suis bloqué et je ne peux pas aller rejoindre Akaashi !_

 _\- Tu veux que j'y fasse quoi ?_

 _\- Quelque chose ! Je sais pas ! Aide moi !_

Après un long silence de réflexion , Kuroo comprit ce que le hibou avait en tête.

 _-Bo' tu comptes tout de même pas attendre toute la soirée ?_ Demanda-t-il finalement.

 _\- Bien sûr que si. Maintenant que je sais où il est, je n'abandonnerais pas ! Même s'il ne veut pas me voir ! Il devra bien sortir un jour, non ?_

Kuroo soupira. Cela voulait dire que le hibou n'était pas près de rentrer.

 _\- J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de ta sœur._

 _\- Super ! Merci mec ! Je t'aime trop ! Je sais pas comment je ferais sans toi !_

 _\- Tu ne survivrais probablement pas une seconde._

 _\- Ouais dans tes rêves le chat !_

* * *

Kuroo venait de raccrocher avec Bokuto. Lorsqu'il posa son portable sur la table basse, une tornade lui sauta dans les bras.

\- _Kuroo ! Tu avais promis de t'occuper de moi !_ Gémit la fillette, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Il lui adressa un tendre sourire tout en s'excusant.

\- _Désolé, ton frère est incapable de vivre sans moi, je devais bien l'aider._

\- _Il y en a que pour lui ! Je suis sûre que tu le préfère à moi !_

Le chat rigola quelques secondes puis il posa avec douceur sa main sur la tête de Minami.

\- _Bien sûr que non ! Tu as toujours été ma préférée Mii-chan !_

Les yeux de la petite fille s'illuminèrent et elle resserra davantage son étreinte autour du cou de Kuroo. Ce dernier ne put que sourire et l'enlacer à son tour. Puis, toujours avec la fillette accrochée à lui, Kuroo se dirigea vers la cuisine.

 _\- Si tu veux manger, il va falloir me relâcher princesse._

Il entendit le léger grognement de Minami, qu'il trouva absolument adorable. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir une petite sœur, ou un petit frère. Même s'il avait Kenma, ce n'était pas pareil.

Kuroo avait toujours senti ce besoin d'être protecteur, que ce soit avec son ami d'enfance, la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, ou bien même Bokuto.

Au premier abord Kuroo pouvait sembler être quelqu'un de cynique, qui adorait emmerder les autres. Mais lorsque les gens apprenaient à le connaître un peu plus, ils se rendaient bien vite compte qu'il ferait absolument tout pour les gens qu'il aime.

Kuroo reposa délicatement Minami au sol, qui rouspéta ne voulant pas le lâcher.

- _Si tu me lâches,_ _je t'autoriserais à manger sur le canapé._

 _\- Tu le fais déjà tout le temps,_ se plaignit la fillette.

 _\- Devant la télé,_ rajouta Kuroo avec un sourire.

 _\- Pour de vrai ?_

 _\- Bien sûr !_

Immédiatement, la petite desserra son emprise. Elle resta néanmoins aussi proche de Kuroo que possible.

Il prépara le dîner rapidement. Il en cuisina assez pour Bokuto et pour la mère de ce dernier lorsqu'ils rentreraient. Puis il emmena deux assiettes dans le salon, Minami sur les talons. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé et Kuroo saisit la télécommande.

 _\- Alors princesse, on regarde quoi ?_

 _\- Les animés !_ S'écria-t-elle.

Kuroo sourit et obéit à la fillette.

Une fois la vaisselle terminée, Kuroo accompagna Minami dans sa chambre, afin de la coucher. Et alors que la petite grimpait sur son lit, elle se retourna vers le chat, elle semblait avoir les yeux légèrement inquiets.

\- _Dis, pourquoi Nii-chan met si longtemps à revenir ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il va bien_ , lui répondit Kuroo en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Depuis le temps que Bokuto attendait, Akaashi a bien dû sortir, n'est ce pas ? Le chat n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, que la sonnette retentit.

\- _Je vais ouvrir. Bonne nuit princesse_ , fit-il en embrassant le front de la fillette.

Il sorti rapidement la porte de la chambre et traversa la salon jusqu'à l'entrée. La son de la sonnette se fit de nouveau entendre. Kuroo soupira en ouvrant, et il ne put empêcher la surprise teindre son visage lorsqu'il aperçut Ukai entrer subitement dans l'appartement. L'empressement du vieil homme inquiéta le noiraud. Et c'est seulement après avoir échangé quelques mots, que l'inquiétude du chat se confirma.

* * *

- _AKAAASHI !_

Akaashi se figea. Il resta immobile quelques instants puis décida finalement de se retourner afin d'apercevoir qui l'avait ainsi interpellé. Et sûrement, pour une des premières fois de son existence, il ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise. Il observa longuement le jeune homme en face de lui, s'assurant qu'il était bien réel.

- _Je suis Bokuto ! Tu me reconnais ?_ Demanda l'autre en penchant légèrement le tête sur le côté, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Quelle question idiote. Bien sûr qu'il le reconnaissait. Après tout, il avait déjà été par deux fois dans son corps. C'est difficile de l'oublier. Mais il devait tout de même avouer, que cela faisait étrange de le voir. Ses yeux dorés, ses sourcils épais, ses cheveux décolorés et le sourire qui retroussait sa bouche. Tout ces éléments semblaient bien plus éclatant. Il ne se rappelait pas, lorsqu'il avait regardé dans le miroir, que le physique du jeune homme était si particulier. Il avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Ce qui dans un sens, était le cas.

Akaashi ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Bokuto attende. Enfin pas aussi longtemps. Qui attendrait un inconnu durant deux heures ? Bon d'accord ils avaient échangé leur corps, plusieurs fois, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient adressé la parole. Donc Akaashi considérait Bokuto comme un inconnu. En revanche, cela ne semblait pas être le cas de Bokuto.

En effet, il sembla à Akaashi, que les yeux du décoloré brillaient. Et il ne savait si c'était à cause de leur couleur dorée ou juste la joie qui s'y reflétait. Le joie ? Était-il heureux à ce point de voir le brun ?

\- _Oui Bokuto-san,_ _je sais très bien qui_ _vous_ _êtes_ _. Je ne pensais pas que_ _vous_ _all_ _iez_ _attendre._

\- _Bien sûr que si !_ S'exclama-t-il comme si cela était une évidence. _J'étais trop impatient de te rencontrer ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! J'ai essayé de rentrer dans le bâtiment, mais les portes ne se sont pas ouvertes…_ soupira Bokuto.

Akaashi le fixa, ne répondant rien, gardant son visage habituel, impassible. Assimilant un à un les mots de son vis à vis. Le hibou semblait réellement content d'être ici. Mais le brun, lui sentait une boule se former dans son estomac, qu'il décida d'ignorer, pour se focaliser sur la situation.

\- _Bokuto-san, nous devons discuter des derniers événements._

Comme à son habitude, Akaashi ne tournait pas autour du pot. Il abordait directement le sujet, droit au but. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps de converser d'autre chose. Mais le ton direct employé par le passeur n'affecta pas Bokuto, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Malgré tout, le décoloré eut une réaction peu commune. Les yeux de Bokuto s'agrandirent légèrement, le faisant encore plus ressembler à un hibou, et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Mais pas le sourire sincère d'il y a quelques minutes, non ce sourire là ressemblait à celui de Kuroo. Emprunt de malice et de défi.

 _\- Seulement si tu arrêtes avec toutes ces marques de respect._

 _\- Comment ça ?_ Demanda Akaashi ne comprenant pas les paroles de son aîné.

\- _Quand tu m'appelles Bokuto-san j'ai l'impression d'avoir quarante ans !_ _Bokuto c'est très bien !_

 _\- C'est une simple marque de respect. Vous appeler autrement serait un manque de respect._

 _\- Pas besoin entre nous !_

\- _Nous ne nous connaissons pas_ , ajouta Akaashi qui commençait à trouver le comportement du plus vieux bien étrange. _Puis même si c'était le cas,_ _vous êtes_ _mon aîné. Je_ _vous_ _dois le respect._

\- _Bien sûr que si ! On échange de corps !_

Non, oublions étrange. Son comportement était exaspérant. Et extrêmement impoli. Malgré son sang-froid naturel, Akaashi perdait peu à peu patience. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire de tels enfantillages.

 _-_ _Ça_ _n'a rien à voir. Nous sommes tout de même des inconnus._

 _\- Mais-_

 _-Bokuto-san. Je continuerais à_ _vous_ _appeler ainsi, et je ne changerais pas d'avis,_ le coupa Akaashi d'une voix froide qui ordonnait à l'autre de se taire. Mais cela ne sembla pas vraiment marcher.

\- _Je n'aime pas,_ fit tristement Bokuto.

Akaashi aurait pu plier à la volonté de l'autre. En fait, si cela avait été n'importe qui, il l'aurait probablement fait. Mais là quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il ne se sentait pas de traiter Bokuto comme les autres. Il devait instaurer un maximum de distance avec lui. Si il ne le tenait pas éloigné, il avait peur de le regretter.

 _\- Ce n'est pas mon problème._

L'éclair de tristesse passant dans les yeux dorés du hibou, ne fit en rien regretter à Akaashi son amertume. Les codes de la société et le respect des règles qu'on lui avait inculquées étaient très importantes pour lui. Enfin ce fut l'excuse qu'il utilisa, pour se persuader, que son comportement n'était pas ridicule.

\- _Je savais que tu me détestais. C'est parce que tu as eu des problèmes à cause de moi ? C'est ça ? Je suis sincèrement désolé ! S'il te plaît Akaashi, ne me déteste pas !_

Akaashi arqua légèrement un sourcil, surprit des propos de Bokuto, avant d'afficher un visage blasé.

- _Je ne vous déteste pas Bokuto-san_ , soupira-t-il. Mais il ne l'appréciait pas non plus. Ça par contre, il ne lui dit pas.

- _C'est vrai ?_ Demanda-il, le regard suppliant.

 _\- Oui._

Un air soulagé se peignit sur le visage de Bokuto. De simples mots avaient suffit à le rassurer. Était-il vraiment naïf au point de croire tout ce qu'on lui disait ? Et comment faisait-il pour changer aussi vite d'humeur ? Serait-il lunatique ?

Après ses quelques échanges avec Kuroo, Akaashi se doutait que Bokuto était quelqu'un d'encore un peu… enfantin. Mais, en vérité, il ne se l'était pas imaginé comme ça. Bokuto était quelqu'un de spécial, qui semblait agir sans réfléchir. Et ça, ça risquait de poser problème. Akaashi n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer son temps à surveiller les faits et gestes de l'autre lycéen.

En vérité, Akaashi n'avait jamais été aussi fasciné par quelqu'un.

Akaashi commençait à sentir l'agacement monter en lui, la conversation allait prendre du temps. Alors il sorti son portable, et commença à pianoter dessus, sous le regard intrigué de Bokuto.

\- _Tu as un portable ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Akaashi leva les yeux sur lui, lançant un regard indescriptible.

 _-Oui._

 _\- Mais, hier, je ne l'ai pas trouvé ! Pourtant j'ai vraiment cherché partout !_

\- _Normal. Mes parents ne m'autorisent qu'à l'avoir en dehors de la maison._

 _\- C'est bizarre,_ murmura le hibou.

Puis sans prévenir, Bokuto saisit le portable d'Akaashi. Le passeur l'observa faire, légèrement surpris par l'acte de l'autre lycéen. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

\- _Je peux savoir ce que_ _vous_ _fa_ _îtes_ _?_ Ordonna le plus jeune.

\- _Je m'envoie un SMS, comme ça j'ai ton numéro et je pourrais te joindre n'importe quand._ _Ça_ _sera plus simple, non ?_

Akaashi le fixa. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était le premier truc intelligent que disait Bokuto. Mais n'aurait-il pas pu faire comme tout le monde et demander poliment ? Le hibou n'était vraiment pas comme tout le monde. Et Akaashi n'aimait pas ça, parce que ça lui faisait peur. Il n'avait aucune idée de quelle attitude adopter.

\- _Bokuto-san, nous devons_ _vraiment parler de cette situation. Toute cette histoire elle-_

 _\- Elle est génial ! Je trouve ça super cool ! Ça fait un peu comme si on avait des supers-pouvoirs. Si ça se trouve on pourra devenir des héros ! T'imagines ? Bon le problème c'est qu'on ne le maîtrise pas… Mais si on y arrivait ça serait tellement la classe !_

Ce garçon était enthousiaste. Il l'était vraiment trop. Ça en donnait mal à la tête à Akaashi. Comment Bokuto pouvait trouver cette situation « cool ». C'était un désastre plutôt ! La vie de chacun était entrain d'être bouleversée. C'est tout sauf « cool ».

- _Bokuto-san, calme_ _z-vous_ _. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que ça se reproduise et-_

 _\- Ça arrivera de nouveau. Je le sais. Je le sens._

Akaashi aussi le sentais. Bokuto avait raison. Mais le brun essayait d'ignorer cette certitude.

- _Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît,_ fit Akaashi en récupérant son portable.

La voix autoritaire d'Akaashi ne sembla pas déstabiliser Bokuto ou même le dissuader de se taire. Le hibou ne tenait pas en place, il avait l'air totalement surexcité. Malgré tout, il ne dit rien. Il esquissa tout de même un léger sourire. Sûrement parce qu'il avait remarqué que la manière d'Akaashi de s'adresser à lui était moins formelle. Le brun venait d'arrêter le vouvoiement. Et Bokuto considéra comme une petite victoire.

\- _Les choses doivent redevenir normales, avant que cela ne prenne trop d'ampleur. Je n'arriverais pas toujours à rattraper tes gaffes._

Bokuto devint subitement calme. Il ne bougeait plus et baissa légèrement le yeux, blessé. Son sourire s'effaça.

- _Désolé_ , murmura-t-il.

Face à l'expression anéantie du plus vieux, Akaashi se rendit compte qu'il y était allé un peu fort. Mais il ne s'en excusa pas pour autant.

 _\- Bokuto-san, quand tu es dans mon corps tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux. Tu dois agir comme moi je le ferais. Les gens ne doivent pas savoir._

Au début, Akaashi n'avait pas prévu de lui faire des reproches. Mais les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Devant le silence de Bokuto, le brun continua ses explications.

- _Il ne faut pas les gens pensent que je suis capable de faire des attaques phénoménales, alors qu'en réalité je ne le suis pas . Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?_

 _\- Je resterais à ma place pendant les entraînements. Promis Akaashi._

 _\- Et tu ne peux pas faire ami-ami avec n'importe qui ! Quand ça se reproduira, tu ne parles à personne et tu restes dans ton coin. Ça m'évitera pas mal de problème._

 _\- Même Yachi ?_

 _\- Oui. D'ailleurs ne provoque plus Ushijima. Ignore le._

Le hibou ne répondit rien pendant quelques instant, fixant intensément Akaashi. Ce qui, à force, commença à déstabiliser Akaashi.

\- _Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?_

Aucune réponse.

\- _Bokuto-san ?_

 _\- Je ferais ce qu'il me semble juste Akaashi,_ le ton sérieux et tranchant employé par Bokuto laissa Akaashi sans voix. _Si quelqu'un à besoin de mon aide, je_ _la_ _lui apporterais sans hésiter une seule second_ _e, que ça te plaise ou non._

Akaashi vit de la détermination briller dans le regard de son aîné. Et il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Quelque chose lui disait que Bokuto était au moins aussi têtu que lui. Même si rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu , Akaashi admirait le hibou. Celui-ci semblait ne rien craindre, il se battait pour ses convictions et n'abandonnait pas les gens qui avaient besoin de lui. Akaashi, lui, n'avait pas le courage de faire tout ça. Il avait trop peur de ses parents.

Mais pour le moment il réprima cette admiration. Parce que le comportement du décoloré mettait en danger l'avenir qu'il avait mis des années à construire. Un avenir pour lequel il a tout sacrifié.

\- _Bokuto-san, je ne-_

 _\- Akaashi, je ne changerais pas d'avis._

Akaashi ne pu rétorquer. Sa voix ne voulait plus sortir. L'aura du décoloré lui ordonnait de se taire. .

\- _Par contre pour les reste, je te promets de faire tout ce que tu veux ! Je n'ai pas envie de t'attirer d'ennuis !_ Fit Bokuto avec un large sourire, qui déstabilisa Akaashi.

Akaashi commençait à ne plus savoir quoi dire, ou quoi faire. La présence de Bokuto, l'empêchait de réfléchir rationnellement. Il avait l'impression que l'enthousiasme de Bokuto était contagieux et que si il restait trop proche de lui, il n'arriverait plus à suivre le chemin tracé pour lui. En fait le décoloré représentait tout ce qu'il devait éviter. Il devait partir.

\- _Je dois y aller, au-revoir Bokuto-san._

Et Akaashi tourna les talons et commença à se diriger vers la voiture, où Ennoshita l'attendait depuis un bon moment. Le brun prenait la fuite, mais il s'en était senti obligé. Après toute l'amertume et les remarques glaciales, il n'avait pas réussi à faire perdre à Bokuto cette aura amicale et bienveillante à son égard. Il n'arriverait pas à le repousser, comme il l'avait fait déjà maintes fois avec les autres. Alors Akaashi fuyait.

 _\- Akaashi ! Attends ! J'ai encore quelque chose à te dire !_

Malgré le frisson qui le parcouru lorsque le hibou prononça son nom, le brun ne s'arrêta pas. Alors Bokuto lui saisit le bras afin de l'arrêter. Et lorsque Akaashi perçu le contact de la main du décoloré sur sa peau, il ressentit une violente décharge électrique. Ce n'était pas une sensation douloureuse, mais Akaashi ne la qualifierait pas non plus d'agréable. Les battements de son coeur s'étaient accélérés. C'était vraiment étrange.

Mais le plus bizarre fut la rapidité avec laquelle Bokuto retira sa main. Si Akaashi n'était pas aussi perdu, il aurait pu penser que le décoloré avait ressenti la même chose. La panique semblait teindre le visage du plus vieux. Et malgré la peur qui saisissait Akaashi à l'estomac, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs longues secondes, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et si l'autre avait ressenti la même chose.

Puis Akaashi, dans un éclair de lucidité, lança un dernier regard au hibou et le laissa planté là, au milieu de la rue.

* * *

Cela faisait dix minutes que Bokuto n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Il avait observé le brun s'éloigner et même une fois qu'il ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, il n'avait pu bouger. C'est finalement lorsqu'une vieille dame s'arrêta pour lui demander si tout allait bien, qu'il revint à la réalité et qu'avec un large sourire, il la rassura.

Il marcha en direction de la bouche de métro la plus proche afin de rentrer chez lui. Il dû interroger plusieurs personnes avant de retrouver la bonne ligne. Cela lui prit une bonne heure avant d'atteindre son quartier.

Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte, il ne remarqua pas le calme de l'appartement. A vrai dire il était trop occupé à ressasser sa rencontre avec Akaashi. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Dès qu'il avait vu Akaashi, tout de suite il a su que le garçon n'était pas heureux. Il s'en doutait déjà un peu, mais voir le visage du brun ainsi dépourvu d'émotions lui avait serré le cœur. De plus, l'amertume qui teintait les propos d'Akaashi et son impassibilité lui avaient semblé être juste une façade. Une barrière qui servait à tenir éloigné les autres. Un mur qu'il avait dressé pour se protéger du monde entier.

Cette première rencontre ne s'était pas passée comme il se l'imaginait. L'autre détestait cette situation et voulait s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. Bokuto s'était senti comme un poids à travers les propos d'Akaashi. Et cela l'attristait. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était devenir ami avec le brun et l'aider.

Il se dirigea machinalement en direction de la cuisine, sans s'apercevoir que Kuroo l'observait. Ce fut seulement lorsque le noiraud se racla la gorge que le hibou fit un saut en arrière et qu'il regarda son meilleur ami.

\- _Oh mais je ne savais pas que je te faisais peur. C'est bon à savoir,_ fit le chat avec un rictus indéchiffrable.

 _\- Je n'ai pas eu peur !_

 _\- Bien sûr, je te crois._

 _\- C'est vrai ! Je pensais juste à Akaashi,_ répondit Bokuto en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

\- _Tu as pu lui parler ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Ça s'est mal passé ?_ Demanda le chat en venant s'asseoir face à son ami.

\- _Il veut que tout redevienne normal._

 _\- Et ça te surprend ?_

Bokuto jeta un regard surpris vers son ami, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de la question. Bien sûr que oui cela le surprenait ! Ce qui arrivait était incroyable ! Alors pourquoi le passeur n'en était pas heureux ?

\- _Tu sais Bo', les gens ne gèrent pas aussi bien le changement que toi,_ répondit Kuroo comme s'il avait compris la question muette du décoloré.

Le hibou baissa légèrement la tête. Il commença à jouer avec ses doigts nerveusement. Et devant cette scène, Kuroo senti que autre chose le préoccupait. Et il savait ce que c'était. Pour les quelques fois où il avait pu interagir avec Akaashi, lui aussi l'avait senti, cette barrière. Mais probablement pas autant que Bokuto. Il attendit quelques secondes. Et alors qu'il allait ouvrir le bouche, la voix grave de Bokuto l'interrompit.

\- _Je vais l'aider. Je vais l'aider à être heureux, même s'il ne le veut pas._

Bokuto était déterminé. Il avait pris sa décision depuis un moment déjà. Et rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il fallait savoir à propos de Bokuto, c'est qu'il était têtu. Et une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête, il n'abandonnait pas.

\- _Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'on échange de corps._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

Kuroo sembla intrigué par les propos de son ami et il avait besoin d'un peu d'éclaircissement. Parce que même si il connaissait mieux que personne le hibou, il ne savait pas lire dans les pensées.

\- S _i le destin nous a offert ce don, cette capacité c'est pour une bonne raison. Et selon moi, chacun doit apporter quelque chose à l'autre._

Le chat fut surpris par la réflexion si sérieuse et philosophique du décoloré. Il ne l'avait que très rarement vu si concentré. Mis à part le volley bien sûr.

Durant le reste de la soirée, Bokuto continua à raconter les détails de sa rencontre à Kuroo. Notamment ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait touché Akaashi. Cette décharge qui avait provoqué une chaleur agréable dans toute sa main et qui s'était propagée à travers son corps. Cette sensation qu'un lien invisible se créait. Cette panique qui l'avait envahi face à cette sensation inconnue. Est-ce que Akaashi aussi l'avait ressentie ? C'était impossible à déchiffrer, le passeur avait gardé un visage impassible. Mais dans ses tripes, Bokuto savait que oui.

Alors que Bokuto élaborait des plans afin d'aider Akaashi à on ne sait quoi, Kuroo l'interrompit dans ses élucubrations rocambolesques.

\- _Au fait Bo', demain il y a une réunion de quartier._

 _\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi le vieux nous réunis tous cette fois-ci ?_

 _\- Il semblerait que le quartier soit en danger. La ville prévoit de construire de nouvelles structures pour accueillir les JO de 2020._

 _\- Mais ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ici ! Et nous ?_

 _\- Je n'en sais pas plus. Il nous expliquera tout demain._

Bokuto lança un regard triste à son ami. Ce quartier était toute leur vie. C'est là qu'ils avaient grandis. Ils étaient tous une grande famille, qui leur avait porté une aide inestimable lors des situations difficiles. Notamment à Bokuto. Pour lui, ce quartier était son ancrage. Sans eux, il aurait probablement sombré.

Tout deux se levèrent dans le silence et le hibou raccompagna Kuroo jusqu'en bas de son immeuble.

- _Merci de t'être occupé de Mii-chan_ , sourit Bokuto.

\- _C'est normal, elle est comme ma petite sœur !_

Une expression triste vint teindre le regard si brillant de Bokuto. Et bien sûr, comme à chaque fois, Kuroo connaissait l'origine de ses tourments.

\- _Ta mère est de plus en plus souvent de garde ces derniers temps, non ?_

 _-_ _Oui,_ fit-il tristement. _Elle enchaîne les heures sup. J'aimerais bien qu'elle puisse se reposer de temps en temps._

 _\- Tu sais que vous pouvez compter sur moi ? Je ferais tout pour vous aider !_

 _\- Évidemment que je le sais , abruti de chat !_

Le sourire sincère de Bokuto vint ponctuer sa remarque. Bokuto n'aimait personne autant que Kuroo. Ils se connaissaient tous les deux depuis si longtemps. Et il n'imaginerait pas sa vie sans la présence de son meilleur ami à ses côtés.

\- _Je serais bien resté là à te contempler pendant des heures, mais je dois y aller !_ S'exclama Kuroo.

\- _Ne sois pas en retard demain,_ lui répondit Bokuto avec amusement.

\- _C'est moi qui devrai_ _s_ _te dire ça !_

 _\- Je ne suis jamais en retard. C'est juste le temps qui est trop en avance !_

 _\- Oui oui, c'est ça,_ se moqua le chat _. Bonne nuit Bo'._

 _\- Bonne nuit Tetsu'_.

* * *

 **Hey hey hey !**

Et voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. C'est sûrement un des chapitres que je redoute le plus, sûrement parce que c'est un point important de l'histoire.

Normalement le chapitre suivant sortira fin Janvier. Mes exams de début d'année risquent de me ralentir dans mon rythme (déjà très irrégulier) d'écriture et de publication.

Prochainement je compte publier un petit OS sur du BokuAka, j'espère pouvoir le sortir début janvier au plus tard.

Merci à vous toutes et à vous tous ! Vous qui me suivez et qui me laissez une petite review ! Vous qui me lisez tel des fantômes ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de voir ce que j'écris peut plaire aux autres ! Un grand merci donc !

J'espère que vous avez passé tous passé un bon Noël ! Et que vous n'avez pas trop mangé ! (moi si ) :)  
On se retrouve bientôt !

Coeur sur vous !


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hello ! Hello !**

 _Enfin! Enfin je sors un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Alors pour commencer je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette attente vraiment très (trop) longue. Je ferais en sorte que ça se reproduise plus. Mais les blocages sont fourbes..._

 _Je vous avoue qu j'ai eu envie de réécrire entièrement les deux derniers chapitres, parce que je n'étais pas du tout satisfaite. Mais finalement je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai réussi à trouver l'inspiration pour la suite de cette histoire. Et avec les vacances qui arrivent l'attente entre les chapitres devrait moins longue._

 _Bref je suis pas là pour vous raconter ma vie ^^_

 _Je tiens sincèrement à remercier Sylnodel-Shine pour sa bêta lecture mais surtout, surtout pour avoir anéanti les fautes. Sans sa correction mon travail serait de piètre qualité !_

 _Je tiens à vous remercier, vous qui me suivez, vous qui me lisez et qui commentez. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que mon histoire intéresse les lecteurs et lectrices._

 _Avant de commencer le chapitre, je vous ai fait un petit résumé , vu que ça faisait un petit moment depuis le dernier chapitre._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Résumé:_

 _Akaashi a une vie difficile à cause de ses parents très strictes lui refusant d'avoir le moindre ami. Akaashi a toujours vécu dans l'optique de reprendre l'entreprise de ses parents. Malgré son souhait de devenir médecin. Il est aussi embarqué dans un mariage arrangé avec Kiyoko, le fille du maire, qu'il n'a jamais rencontrée._

 _Depuis toujours il a réprimé ses désirs. Il a toujours été parfait. Alors lorsqu'il échange de corps avec Bokuto, le hibou lui attire des ennuis notamment auprès d'Ushijima. Ses parents deviennent méfiants, perdent confiance envers le comportement trop amical de leur fils. Et alors que ceux-ci partent en voyage d'affaire, ils imposent à leur fils de réaliser un stage dans l'une de leur entreprise._

 _Un jour Bokuto décida d'aller voir Akaashi à la sortie des cours, mais il ne croisa que Yachi. Avec laquelle il se comporta bizarrement. Il s'enfuit et dans sa fuite, alors qu'il était perdu, il croisa_ _Akaashi qui revenait de son stage. La rencontre ne se passa pas très bien. Akaashi fut glacial face au comportement chaleureux de Bokuto._

 _Pendant ce temps, dans le quartier de Bokuto quelque chose se prépare. Kuroo apprend qu'une réunion d'urgence va avoir lieu suite à la visite du vieux Ukai chez les Akaashi._

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 8**_

* * *

De la déception. C'est ce qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui. Il était déçu. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Enfin, il ne s'était pas imaginé que ça se passerait ainsi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre soit si… authentique.

L'autre était trop imprévisible. Trop spontané. Trop naturel. Trop amical. Trop chaleureux. Trop enfantin. Trop irréfléchi. Trop souriant. Trop lumineux. Trop lui-même.

Tout le contraire de lui. Lui qui n'aimait pas l'inattendu. Lui qui détestait ne pas être préparé.

Agir sur le coup, sans réfléchir. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça, parce qu'il ne savait pas être spontané. Il n'aimait pas ça, parce qu'il était froid et tranchant. Il n'aimait pas ça, parce qu'il blessait les gens. Et s'il détestait bien une chose, c'était de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Il ne supportait pas apercevoir leur regard blessé, suite à une réaction un peu trop cassante qu'il avait pu avoir.

Il aurait aimé ne pas s'en préoccuper. Il aurait aimé être capable d'ignorer ce sentiment de culpabilité dès qu'il se montrait distant. Il aurait aimé être comme tout le monde pensait qu'il était : insensible. Après tout, c'est ce que ses parents lui avaient enseigné si souvent. Mais ces derniers temps, tout était différent. Il était perdu. Et la journée d'aujourd'hui n'avait rien amélioré. Au contraire. Depuis qu'il avait croisé les orbes dorées, un ressentiment grandissait en lui. Une colère. Une colère orientée contre Bokuto. Contre ses parents. Contre lui.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, montant les escaliers un à un mécaniquement, perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées. Mais la vibration de son portable le ramena à la réalité. Il fixa le petit appareil qu'il tenait dans sa main avec surprise. Un SMS. Un SMS de Bokuto.

« Hey Akaashi ! Je suis désolé si tout à l'heure je t'ai fait peur, ou si je t'ai manqué de respect ou si j'ai eu un comportement étrange ou si je t'ai fait mal ! Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes ! Ne me déteste pas s'il te plaît ! Je te promets d'être sage la prochaine fois que je serais toi ! J'espère pouvoir te revoir bientôt ! ».

Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel et ne pris pas la peine de répondre à Bokuto. Après un léger soupir, il posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Il avait beau feindre l'exaspération, il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de joie à la vue du message du décoloré.

 **-x-x-x-x-x- LE LENDEMAIN -x-x-x-x-x-**

Lorsque Akaashi ouvrit les yeux et qu'il ne vit pas les étoiles fluorescentes, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Finalement, peut-être que ces échanges allaient cesser ?  
Et, bien que cette pensée le rassura, un léger regret murmurait au creux de sa poitrine mais il décida de l'ignorer, d'en faire abstraction. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Oublier ce qu'il souhaitait, pour mieux être celui qu'on voulait qu'il soit. Mais arriverait-il à tenir la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était fixée ?

Il était tellement absorbé par toutes les pensées qui avaient envahies son esprit qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se trouvait déjà devant l'Académie. Il descendit de la voiture et se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers les grandes grilles de l'établissement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa classe, son regard son posa sur la petite blonde se trouvant juste en face de lui. Yachi.

\- Bonjour Akaashi ! Fit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Akaashi fut surpris mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. La conversation d'hier n'avait pas été assez clair ? Pourquoi la jeune fille s'obstinait à venir le voir ? Elle aurait pourtant dû comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Il soupira faiblement.

\- Bonjour Yachi.

Il continua son chemin, dépassant la blonde.

\- Akaashi ! At- Attends !

Yachi venait tout juste de le rattraper. Il se tourna sans prononcer un mot, attendant qu'elle continue.

\- Je… Je voulais savoir comment allait Bokuto-san ! Dit-elle à une vitesse incroyable, baissant les yeux au sol.

Cette fois-ci Akaashi ne put retenir la surprise de transparaître sur son visage. Au début il pensa avoir mal entendu. Ce n'était pas possible que Yachi connaisse Bokuto, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que celui-ci ait encore fait une gaffe. Il mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre ses esprits afin de retrouver une attitude neutre, ne voulant pas montrer à la blonde qu'il était dépassé par la situation.

\- Tu connais Bokuto-san ?

\- Oui, enfin connaître je peux pas vraiment dire ça…

Voyant qu'Akaashi attendait davantage d'explications, elle reprit la parole.

\- Hier il est venu, il te cherchait. Elle marqua une courte pause. Il m'a dit qu'il était un de tes amis.

\- Non, c'est une simple connaissance, murmura Akaashi.

\- Il avait un comportement étrange. Après lui avoir demandé si je le connaissais… Il… il est parti en courant. Du coup je m'inquiète un peu et-

-Il va bien. Ne t'en fais pas.

La voix d'Akaashi fut sèche. La jeune blonde hocha la tête et parti rejoindre sa classe. Une fois la blonde disparue de son champ de vision, Akaashi soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que Bokuto et lui soient si différents l'un de l'autre ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Bokuto soit si sociable ? Il ne savait pas où tout cela le mènerait mais plus il y pensait plus il… Non ! Il ne devait pas envisager ce genre de choses. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Après s'être plus ou moins repris, il se dirigea vers sa salle et lorsqu'il se trouva devant les laboratoires de biologie, il senti une douce chaleur envahir son estomac. Un sentiment de contentement qu'il ne ressentait que rarement.

Aujourd'hui durant toute la matinée, il avait TP de biologie. Il en était heureux. C'était, avec le volley, ses deux seules passions. Enfin, les deux seules passions qu'il s'autorisait à avoir. Ou plutôt que ses parents permettaient. Tant que ça n'affectait pas son futur.

Akaashi adorait les sciences, et plus particulièrement la biologie. Depuis tout petit cette matière était sa préférée. Il a toujours voulu comprendre le fonctionnement du corps humain, comprendre la vie et comment tout cela marchait. Et chaque fois qu'il apprenait de nouvelles choses, il en était impressionné. Et il y avait de quoi. Qui se serait douter que les mécanismes afin de maintenir un organisme en vie étaient si complexes ? Et si la moindre réaction chimique était perturbée c'était le corps entier qui en pâtissait. Chaque molécule, chaque cellule, chaque afflux sanguin, chaque battement cardiaque, chaque contraction tout ça c'était lié. Tous dépendaient des uns des autres. Maintenir la vie dans un corps humain demandait une coordination entre les différents acteurs, comme s'il s'agissait d'un travail d'équipe colossal où la moindre défaite conduirait à la mort, comme si cette équipe mettait à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait la vie en jeu. Et c'était le cas.

Rien n'était plus précieux que la vie.

Et Akaashi le savait. Il voulait la protéger. C'est sûrement dans ce but qu'il désirait être médecin. Aider les gens qui souffrent, soigner les malades… donner à sa vie un sens. Il désirait au plus profond de lui avoir des contacts humains, être proche des gens, redonner de l'espoir à ceux qui l'avaient perdu et sauver des vies qui semblaient sur le point de disparaître. Oui, Akaashi souhaitait devenir médecin.

Malheureusement, ce désir était inaccessible. A moins, qu'un jour peut-être, il ne tienne tête à ses parents. Il leur ferait comprendre qu'il pouvait faire ses propres choix, que c'était sa vie, donc sa décision. Et même s'ils s'opposaient à son projet d'avenir, il se débrouillerait seul.

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il n'en avait pas le droit. Pourquoi commençait-il à se rebeller ? Pourquoi se faisait-il du mal avec de telles pensées ? Il savait très bien que jamais ça n'arriverait. Du moins pas dans cette vie. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Il ne supporterait pas la déception et le jugement dans leurs regards. Et puis, se débrouiller seul ? Comment il le pourrait ? Après tout, ses parents s'étaient bien assuré qu'il soit absolument seul. Il n'avait qu'eux. Et il n'était pas prêt à n'avoir personne.

Pourquoi réfléchissait-il à tout ça ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi troublé. Aussi perdu. A cause de cette histoire, son comportement changeait. Il était en train de tout remettre en question. Ça lui faisait peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée de ne plus être en adéquation avec ses parents, de vouloir faire ses propres choix… d'être lui-même. Il était leur unique héritier après tout, il se devait d'être à la hauteur, de se montrer digne de leurs attentes.

Ce fut totalement l'esprit ailleurs qu'Akaashi commença le TP de biologie. Aujourd'hui c'était une dissection. Il en avait déjà pratiqué pas mal par le passé, mais à chaque fois il trouvait ça passionnant. Bon évidemment, au début, il avait toujours un petit pincement au corps en pensant au pauvre petit animal sans vie gisant sur sa paillasse. Puis lorsque son scalpel commençait à entailler délicatement la chair de l'animal afin d'ouvrir la cage thoracique dans un fin filet de sang, Akaashi ne ressentait plus aucune culpabilité. N'importe qui aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait là d'une déviance, d'un comportement digne d'un psychopathe. Peut-être était-ce le cas ? Mais pas pour Akaashi. A chaque dissection il se disait que c'était un bon entraînement afin de devenir chirurgien. Et à chaque fois qu'il se disait ça, il se mettait une claque mentale. Parce que jamais ne il deviendrait chirurgien.

La dissection était terminée. Le professeur passait afin d'évaluer la propreté et la minutie du travail effectué par ses élèves. Et comme d'habitude, il resta sans voix face au travail impeccable d'Akaashi. Tout comme les autres élèves d'ailleurs. Akaashi avait cette délicatesse et cette rigueur particulière qui se retrouvait dans tout ce qu'il faisait, que ce soit lors d'un match de volley, un devoir de maths ou bien une dissection.

Alors qu'Akaashi commençait à ranger le matériel, afin de passer à la suite du TP, il senti sa tête tourner. Il posa le scalpel qu'il tenait dans sa main sur la paillasse, puis porta sa main à sa tête, espérant que le contact avec celle-ci diminuerait la douleur qui commençait à prendre plus d'ampleur. Mais rien n'y faisait, la douleur dans son crâne se faisait de plus en plus lancinante. A tel point qu'il sentit sa vision se troubler. Il avait l'impression que toute la pièce tanguait autour de lui, comme s'il était sur un navire en pleine tempête. Il sentait peu à peu ses forces quitter ses jambes, alors il essaya tant bien que mal de prendre appuie sur la table.

Les autres élèves semblèrent remarquer son malaise au vu des questions inquiètes qu'ils posèrent. Akaashi entendait les voix de ses camarades mais était bien incapable d'en comprendre le sens tellement sa tête le faisait souffrir. Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche afin de prononcer quelques mots mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sa bouche était bien trop pâteuse pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Toujours appuyé sur la table, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus, il serrait les dents de toutes ses forces sous la douleur insupportable qui lui lacérait le crâne. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta ainsi. Mais d'un coup, il ne vit plus rien. Tout était noir. La douleur était partie. Et Akaashi s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

* * *

\- Il est génial Tetsu' !

Kuroo ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux en ciel, tout en soupirant.

\- Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit une bonne centaine de fois, répondit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop exaspéré.

\- Tu crois qu'il le prendrait bien si j'allais le voir à la fin des cours ? En plus il a pas répondu à mes sms, c'est inquiétant non ?

\- C'est pas une bonne idée Bo'.

Le noiraud vit l'incompréhension dans le regard de son ami. Il savait qu'il allait demander pourquoi, et honnêtement il n'était pas d'humeur à raisonner Bokuto. Il en avait pas l'énergie.

\- Vous avez pas fini de jacasser ? On vous attend pour l'entraînement ! les réprimanda Daichi.

Kuroo soupira de soulagement, remerciant silencieusement Daichi d'avoir mis fin à cette conversation. Il ferma son casier et sortit des vestiaires, suivit de près par Bokuto. Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain et débutèrent l'entraînement par des échauffements classiques. Depuis toutes ces années, cela était devenu une routine pour Kuroo. Tours de terrains, séries faisant travailler tous les muscles possibles, services, passes et blocages. C'est seulement après une bonne demi-heure qu'ils attaquaient le véritable entraînement. C'est à dire qu'ils formaient des équipes, dont le nombre pouvait varier selon les besoins, et qu'ils s'affrontaient lors de plusieurs matchs. Puis ils discutaient des faiblesses de chacun et sur le comment améliorer le niveau de l'équipe.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un match trois contre trois. Le but était de faire travailler les attaques de Bokuto pour le match à venir. Celui des qualifications. Et même si les joueurs ne se faisaient aucun souci quant à leur victoire, l'entraîneur avait décidé de perfectionner certains détails.

Ce fut ainsi que Kuroo se retrouva de l'autre côté du filet, face à Bokuto. Le chat adorait affronter le hibou parce qu'à chaque fois, ils se donnaient à fond afin de voir qui était le meilleur. Un peu comme s'ils se lançaient un défi silencieux. Et Kuroo adorait les challenges et arrêter les attaques phénoménales de son meilleur ami, c'était un challenge plus que costaud.

Le coup d'envoi fut lancé. Durant de longues minutes, les échanges allèrent de bon train. La balle voyageant d'un côté à l'autre du terrain. Tantôt touchant le sol, tantôt arrêtée par des mains puissantes. Kuroo adorait ce sentiment de liberté qu'il ressentait dès qu'il foulait le terrain. Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout était la cohésion de l'équipe. L'impression qu'ils agissaient tous tel un seul et même corps. C'était ce qui lui avait plu avec le volley. L'idée que tous les membres d'une équipe ne faisaient qu'un, chacun écoutant les mouvements des autres et agissant en conséquence.

Kuroo sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit que Bokuto allait attaquer. Il étira un léger sourire. Il connaissait par cœur le hibou, il savait où la balle irait. Alors il fit un pas sur la gauche, prêt à bloquer le ballon. Mais jamais il n'arriva. Après plusieurs secondes d'attentes, Kuroo posa son regard sur Bokuto afin de voir ce qui lui prenait autant de temps.

La balle gisait aux pieds de Bokuto. Ce dernier était livide, les deux mains posées sur la tête et grimaçant. Au début Kuroo pensa que le décoloré avait raté son attaque et qu'il jurait comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Mais lorsqu'il vit des larmes au coins des yeux de Bokuto, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sans réfléchir, il passa sous le filet, courant vers Bokuto. Il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, ne pouvant retirer l'expression inquiète sur son visage.

\- Bo' ça va ?

Il entendit le hibou gémir. Avait-il mal ?

\- Bo' répond moi !

\- J'ai… ai m…al, articula-t-il difficilement.

Kuroo eut à peine de répondre quoi que ce soit que Bokuto s'effondra dans ses bras. Il l'observa quelques instants, inquiet. Puis remarquant que son ami était totalement inconscient, il releva les yeux sur ses coéquipiers qui avaient assisté à la scène en silence.

Daichi se précipita vers eux et aida Kuroo à soutenir le corps de Bokuto.

\- On va l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Kuroo, tu m'accompagnes. Les autres reprenez l'entraînement !

Quelques plaintes s'élevèrent, contestant les ordres. Mais le regard noir que lança le capitaine suffit à tous les faire taire.

Ils marchèrent dans le silence jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Kuroo était bien trop inquiet pour son ami pour dire quoi que ce soit. C'était bien la première fois qu'une telle chose avait lieu.

Et bon dieu, ce que le hibou était lourd !

Alors qu'ils passèrent la porte, l'infirmière arriva en courant vers eux et les aida à allonger Bokuto sur un des lits.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Daichi lui raconta l'entraînement alors qu'elle commençait à ausculter Bokuto.

\- Je vois. Il semblerait que ce soit un simple malaise. Il s'en remettra vite, fit l'infirmière avec un sourire rassurant. Vous pouvez retourner à l'entraînement.

Daichi acquiesça et tourna la tête vers Kuroo en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Kuroo l'observa quelques instants avant de reporter son regard sur Bokuto.

\- Non je vais rester. Bo' a horreur des hôpitaux. Mauvais souvenirs. Il risque de paniquer si je suis pas là à son réveil, expliqua Kuroo sans quitter son ami des yeux.

Daichi hocha la tête et sortit de l'infirmerie laissant derrière lui un Kuroo inquiet. Après de longues minutes passées dans le silence, Kuroo leva la tête et croisa le regard de l'infirmière.

\- Vous savez ce qui peut expliquer ce malaise ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ça pourrait être dû à une hypoglycémie, ou un stress trop intense. Mais c'est rien de grave, dans quelques heures il ira parfaitement bien, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Puis l'infirmière laissa Kuroo tranquille, retournant à son travail.

Kuroo observa Bokuto, attendant qu'il se réveille. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter autant pour le hibou, mais quand ça concernait les gens qu'il aimait, Kuroo avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions. Et encore plus quand ça concernait Bokuto. Avec lui il sentait qu'il devait le protéger. Il ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre comme il avait failli il y a quelques années. Bokuto était comme un membre de sa famille et il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Il sourit légèrement en voyant que le visage du décoloré était si paisible. Lui qui était toujours surexcité, il n'y avait que dans ces moments-là que Bokuto était calme. Enfin, sauf quand il commençait à gigoter dans son sommeil. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ses gestes violent lorsqu'il dormait que lors des camps d'entraînement personne ne voulait dormir à côté de lui.

Toujours les yeux rivés sur son visage, Kuroo remarqua que Bokuto commençait à papillonner des paupières, puis, après quelques secondes, il ouvrit doucement les yeux.

\- Hey mon pote, ça va ? Demanda Kuroo, toujours une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse. Bokuto clignait des yeux, essayant sûrement de s'adapter à la lumière aveuglante de la pièce. Puis il tenta de se relever. Mais Kuroo ne le laissa pas faire et plaqua une main contre son torse pour l'en empêcher.

\- Doucement. Tu vas rester allongé là bien sagement.

Le hibou tourna vivement la tête dans tous les sens, observant la pièce qui l'entourait, sans prêter aucune attention à Kuroo.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Demanda le décoloré avec un brin de panique dans la voix.

Kuroo soupira et prit la main de Bokuto, tentant de le rassurer. Il savait à quel point son ami détestait les hôpitaux. Et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi.

\- Tu t'es évanoui en plein milieu de l'entraînement.

Bokuto ouvrit d'un coup grand les yeux, fixant Kuroo, retirant vivement sa main de celles de Kuroo. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation de surprise.

\- Kuroo ! C'est toi ?

\- Oui ? La chute a dû être sacrément violente si tu as du mal à me reconnaître, rigola le chat.

\- C'est pas ça, murmura le hibou en regardant ses mains.

Le comportement de son ami commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

\- Hé Bo' tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Akaashi.

Oh non, pas encore. Il n'allait pas encore parler de lui, hein ? Il venait de faire un malaise et la première chose à laquelle il pensait c'était Akaashi ? Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui ?

\- Quoi Akaashi ? Tu vas encore me faire chier à me dire à quel point il est génial ? Je te rappelle qu'hier il t'a laissé en plan. Il en a très certainement rien à faire de toi.

Lorsque Kuroo vit la bouche de Bokuto s'ouvrir, il le coupa net.

\- Et non il ne répondra pas à ton fichu SMS. Parce que ce mec s'en fiche de toi, il y a que sa petite personne qui l'intéresse.

\- Kuroo. C'est moi. Je suis Akaashi.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide. Kuroo le regarda perplexe, la mâchoire prête à se décrocher et resta silencieux. La boulette. Il venait de merder. Bien sûr qu'il était énervé contre Akaashi pour avoir traité Bokuto n'importe comment, mais malgré tout il appréciait le jeune passeur. Maintenant qu'il avait balancé tout ça, pas sûr que Akaashi soit de bonne humeur.

\- Il semblerait qu'un échange se soit produit. Je me suis aussi évanoui. Il y a peut-être un rapport, réfléchissait-il à voix haute. Mais je ne comprends pas.

-J-je… Akaashi ? C'est toi ? Finit par demander Kuroo, connaissant très bien la réponse mais trop surpris pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent.

\- Oui. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

\- Je sais pas, à ton avis dans le corps de Bokuto, je m'attends à voir qui ? Répliqua le chat se remettant de sa surprise et retrouvant sa répartie.

Akaashi soupira à cette remarque et détourna son regard de Kuroo.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répéta Akaashi.

Kuroo le fixait. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, lui aussi était perdu. Jusqu'à maintenant les échanges s'étaient produits uniquement pendant la nuit, alors que les deux dormaient. Et pas une seconde il avait imaginé que cela pouvait se produire en étant éveillé. Mais si c'était le cas, ça laissait peut-être un espoir pour le contrôler ? Aaah voilà qu'il pensait comme Bokuto ! Il devrait plutôt penser comme Akaashi, ça serait plus prudent, non ? Parce que si cela venait à se produire en pleine journée, ça pouvait avoir de graves répercussions. Surtout s'ils s'évanouissaient à chaque fois. Au mauvais moment.

Kuroo observa Akaashi se saisir du portable de Bokuto et composer un numéro. Sûrement le sien. Enfin le numéro du portable d'Akaashi afin de joindre Bokuto. Il voulait probablement s'assurer que l'autre ne fasse pas de bêtises. Mais il semblerait que la ligne sonna dans le vide au vu de l'exaspération qui teintait le visage du hibou.

\- Il est peut-être pas encore réveillé, fit Kuroo essayant de rassurer Akaashi.

\- Tant mieux, ça lui évitera de faire des bêtises.

Akaashi se leva et se saisit du sac de Bokuto, ignorant totalement le regard interrogateur de Kuroo.

\- Eh attends ! Tu vas où ? Demanda Kuroo.

\- Voir Bokuto.

\- Quoi ? Non ? Tu peux pas ! Comment je vais expliquer que Bokuto est absent en cours ?

Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il est tombé dans les pommes à l'entraînement. T'as qu'à dire qu'il est malade et rentré chez lui. Tu es grand, débrouille-toi, répondit sèchement Akaashi.

Ce fut la remarque de trop. Ce ton froid, dénué d'émotions, comme si Akaashi se fichait totalement de Bokuto, l'énerva au plus haut point. Kuroo le saisit par les épaules, plongeant ses yeux dans deux grandes orbes dorées dénués d'émotions.

\- Tu vas te calmer tout de suite. Et tu vas arrêter de penser qu'à toi. Bokuto fait tout ce qu'il peut pour ne pas s'attirer tes foudres ! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais même après l'avoir traité de la sorte hier, il te trouve génial. C'est d'ailleurs la seule raison qui m'empêche de t'en mettre une. Sans compter le fait que tu es dans le corps de mon meilleur ami. Alors maintenant tu vas reprendre tes esprits et faire en sorte de ne pas causer de problèmes à Bo' ! Compris ?

Kuroo avait conscience qu'il était peut-être allé un peu loin, mais Akaashi avait besoin d'être secoué et de se connecter avec la réalité. Il attendait la réponse avec une certaine appréhension, ignorant totalement comment l'autre allait réagir.

\- J'en ai marre…

Kuroo croisa le regard de Akaashi et il ne put faire le moindre mouvement ni dire le moindre mot, tant la frustration ou la colère était présente dans les yeux du plus jeune.

\- J'en ai marre que tout le monde me dise quoi faire.

Kuroo comprit que cette remarque lui était adressé mais pas seulement. Akaashi visait clairement quelqu'un d'autre, et il avait bien sa petite idée sur le sujet.

\- J'en ai marre de cette situation ! Ma vie allait très bien avant ! Et maintenant tout a été chamboulé ! Mes parents ne me font plus confiance ! Les entraînements de volley sont une torture à cause d'Ushijima ! Yachi attend quelque chose de moi, une quelconque amitié que je ne peux lui offrir ! Mes parents veulent me faire épouser une inconnue ! Personne ne s'intéresse à ce que je veux faire ! Tout le monde choisit à ma place ! Alors non ! Je ne vais pas me calmer ! J'en ai marre !

Il avait parlé d'une traite. Il était un bout de souffle. C'était la première fois qu'il s'emportait ainsi et alors qu'il respirait péniblement, Kuroo fit la seule chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit : il le prit dans ses bras. C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il soit dans le corps de son meilleur ami. Ou alors tout simplement parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir des gens dans cet état, mais il fut obligé de réagir. Comme poussé par une force plus forte que lui. La détresse du plus jeune l'avait interpellé. Il semblait être à bout.

Au début Akaashi se raidit sous la surprise, puis il laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Kuroo. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était fatigué. Et l'étreinte de Kuroo était étrangement rassurante.

Une fois le calme revenu, Akaashi s'éloigna de Kuroo, évitant son regard. Légèrement gêné de son manque de contrôle.

\- C'est ta vie Akaashi, tu fais ce que tu as envie. Si tes parents te soutiennent pas, tiens-leur tête. Et même s'ils comprennent pas, et qu'ils te laissent tomber, tu n'auras rien perdu. La famille c'est fait pour se soutenir mutuellement et non pour s'enchaîner à un futur que tu ne veux pas.

Kuroo avait emprunté la voix la plus douce possible afin de rassurer le plus jeune. Il avait compris que la vie de Akaashi n 'était pas simple. Comme s'il était emprisonné dans une prison invisible qui, au fil des jours, se resserrait sur lui jusqu'à finir par l'étouffer. Bokuto aussi avait eu cette impression. Ils en avaient beaucoup discuté et ils voulaient tous les deux apporter leur aide à Akaashi. Le libérer. Avant qu'il craque totalement. Personne ne pouvait vivre toute une vie dans ces conditions sans que ça ne laisse des séquelles irréversibles.

\- Tu ne sais rien, murmura Akaashi. Jamais je n'oserais les décevoir à nouveau. Je les ai déjà trop déçus, fit-il d'une voix qui n'appelait pas à la contestation.

Kuroo soupira. Comment apporter de l'aide à quelqu'un qui refusait d'en recevoir ?

Akaashi se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Se sentant faible, voulant éviter Kuroo et oublier le fait qu'il avait craqué. Il détestait paraître si faible. Il détestait lorsque son parfait masque se brisait. Il détestait ces moments-là. Il savait que Kuroo avait raison. Et il se détestait parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne serait jamais heureux. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Akaashi attends !

Akaashi se stoppa et se retourna, fixant Kuroo et attendit qu'il poursuive, s'impatientant légèrement, voulant fuir le plus rapidement possible.

\- Ce soir il y a une réunion de quartier. Si Bokuto est absent, les gens risquent de s'inquiéter et-

\- C'est à quelle heure ? Coupa Akaashi voyant immédiatement où Kuroo voulait en venir.

\- 19h.

\- Je serais là.

Akaashi passa le pas de la porte et s'arrêta à nouveau.

\- Kuroo ? Tu pourras t'occuper de Minami s'il te plaît ?

Kuroo fixa un instant Akaashi surpris. Surpris que Akaashi pense à Minami dans une telle situation. Surpris parce qu'il pensait qu'Akaashi ne se préoccupait pas de Bokuto et de tout ce qui touchait à sa vie. Il semblerait qu'il avait jugé le passeur trop vite. Lui qui voulait toujours avoir raison était heureux de s'être tromper sur Akaashi. Il n'était pas égoïste. Il donnait juste l'impression de l'être.

Kuroo étira un léger sourire.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Merci, répondit Akaashi en quittant la pièce afin de rejoindre Bokuto.

* * *

Lorsque Bokuto se réveilla le décor qui l'entourait lui était totalement inconnu. Jamais il n'avait vu ces murs blancs, ni ces rideaux bleus accrochés avec minutie à la fenêtre. L'odeur aseptisée et les lits se trouvant à côté de lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie ou dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Mais pourquoi ?

…

Ah oui c'est vrai. Il s'était évanoui au milieu de l'entraînement. Il ne se rappelait plus vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'était juste senti mal puis tout était devenu noir.

Mais ici c'était sûr. Ce n'était pas l'infirmerie de son lycée. Il y était allé assez souvent pour en mettre sa main à couper. Et c'est dire qu'il en était sûr, vu que pour un as comme lui sa main était indispensable. Puis il n'y avait pas Kuroo. Et jamais Kuroo ne l'aurait laissé seul ici. Il savait à quel point le hibou détestait ce genre d'endroit. A chaque fois il angoissait. Ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Cette odeur était toujours annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles. Toujours.

Alors avant que la foudre ne s'abatte sur lui il se leva du lit, prit le sac à ses côtés et sorti immédiatement de la salle avant de croiser quelqu'un qui pourrait le retenir dans ce maudit endroit.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il tourna à gauche, suivant uniquement son instinct afin de s'échapper de ces lieux. Au bout de quelques secondes il se retrouva dehors et il reconnut immédiatement l'endroit. L'académie d'Aosuno. Le lycée d'Akaashi. Que faisait-il là ?

Il réfléchit longuement avant que la réponse ne le percute. Il regarda sa main, ses pieds et son coude. Il essaya de toucher son nez avec sa langue. Ce fut un échec. Pas de doutes possibles, il était dans le corps d'Akaashi. Il était impossible qu'il échoue à atteindre son nez avec sa langue. Impossible.

Le temps que l'information atteigne son cerveau, il était déjà en train de sautiller partout.

\- Je le savais ! Je le savais que ça arriverait de nouveau ! Cria-t-il ne se préoccupant pas des regards interrogateurs des autres élèves.

L'excitation qui l'avait assailli se calma peu à peu. Bokuto arrêta de bouger et fouilla dans le sac se trouvant à ses pieds, à la recherche du portable d'Akaashi. Il le trouva assez rapidement.

Il constata qu'il y avait plusieurs appels manqués et des messages non lus. Tous du même nom : « Bokuto-san ». Sans même lire ou écouter les messages, il rappela directement, espérant tomber sur Akaashi. Une sonnerie retentit.

\- J'arrive à l'académie, ne bouge surtout pas de l'infirmerie Bokuto-san.

Et Akaashi raccrocha.

Bokuto regarda le téléphone avec des yeux ronds. Il n'avait eu le temps de ne rien dire. Akaashi serait-il énervé ? Lui en voudrait-il encore pour hier ? Ou peut-être n'était-il pas content de cet échange impromptu ?

Assis devant le bâtiment de l'infirmerie, Bokuto angoissait. Il avait peur. Le ton froid d'Akaashi l'inquiétait. Il le sentait mal. Un peu comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise et qui savait que ses parents arrivaient pour le punir.

Il joua avec ses doigts et lorsqu'il vit son corps se diriger vers lui d'un pas rapide, une boule se forma dans son ventre. C'était étrange de se voir. De voir son propre corps sans être dedans. Et surtout l'expression qui l'arborait le mit mal à l'aise. Lui aussi avait-il cette tête-là ? Cette tête de voyou, les sourcils froncés et aucun sourire sur le visage ?

D'ailleurs, la venue d'un individu au cheveux décolorés attira l'attention des élèves.

\- C'était pas celui qui était là hier ? Murmura une fille à son amie.

\- Si, mais aujourd'hui il semble beaucoup plus terrifiant.

\- Tu crois qu'il connaît Akaashi ? Un ami ?

\- Si ses amis sont comme ça, ça expliquerait pourquoi il est toujours seul.

\- Akaashi est bizarre, je l'ai toujours dit.

Bokuto se leva d'un bon, s'apprêtant à défendre le plus jeune.

Mais une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. Il tourna la tête et tomba dans un regard doré et autoritaire.

\- Akaashi, murmura-t-il.

\- Bokuto-san, m'attire pas plus d'ennuis s'il te plaît. Tais-toi et suis-moi.

\- Elles ont pas le droit de parler de toi comme ça. Elles te connaissent pas. Elles sav-

\- Bokuto-san, je t'ai dit de te taire.

Bokuto baissa la tête. La voix autoritaire ne laissait aucune objection possible. Ce fut donc dans un silence absolu, malgré les rires et autres exclamations des petits curieux autour d'eux, qu'ils s'éloignèrent.

Après avoir marché quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin tranquille sans aucun élève.

\- Bokuto-san, je n'aime pas cette situation.

Akaashi avait parlé si sèchement que Bokuto en eu la voix coupée. Impossible pour lui de sortir le moindre mot, ce qui permit à Akaashi de continuer.

\- Mais on a pas le choix, alors on fera avec, soupira-t-il.

Bokuto hocha la tête, attendant la suite. Akaashi semblait réfléchir à une solution. Le hibou s'amusa de cet air concentré qu'il voyait sur son visage. Il rigola légèrement, ce qui reporta l'attention d'Akaashi sur lui.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas avoir une tête si drôle quand je suis concentré, répondit-il. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Tetsu' ne me prend jamais au sérieux !

Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel. Selon lui ce n'était pas pour cette raison, mais mieux valait ne rien dire au décoloré.

\- Donc pour ce qui est des cours et des entraînements, je vais te faire confiance. Juste ne parle à personne si ce n'est pas nécessaire et tout devrait bien se passer.

\- Mais-

\- Non, laisse-moi finir.

Bokuto hocha la tête. Attentif.

\- Normalement, demain, tout devrait être redevenu normal. Enfin j'espère, murmura le passeur.

Les yeux dorés croisèrent les iris grises.

\- Depuis hier, je suis stagiaire dans l'entreprise de mon père et-

\- Aaaah c'est pour ça que tu étais dans ce bâtiment super classe quand on s'est croisé hier ?

\- Oui. Et c'est un stage que je ne peux louper.

\- J'irais ne t'en fais pas ! Affirma Bokuto avec un grand sourire.

\- Justement. C'est ça le problème, je ne te fais pas assez confiance pour ça. Mais du coup je ne sais pas comment je pourrais faire...

Bokuto senti son cœur se serrer légèrement suite à la réplique sèche d'Akaashi. Il savait bien qu'il faisait pleins de bêtises et que l'autre avait raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Pourtant, il voulait tant aider le plus jeune que ça le peinait de voir qu'il n'était qu'un boulet à ses yeux. Et il voulait lui prouver qu'il pouvait se rendre utile. Et grâce à sa détermination, une idée germa dans son esprit.

\- On pourrait-

\- Bokuto-san ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plaît. J'essaye de trouver comment on pourrait faire et si-

\- On pourrait y aller tous les deux, le coupa subitement le décoloré afin de faire comprendre à Akaashi que même si l'autre refusait son aide, il lui apporterait quand même.

Et pendant qu'Akaashi semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, Bokuto l'observa minutieusement. C'était très étrange. Il avait cette impression de se retrouver devant un miroir, incapable de contrôler les gestes de son reflet. Comme si ce dernier avait sa volonté propre. Il était mal à l'aise. Il commença à jouer avec ses doigts et piétiner sur place. Le silence. Il n'aimait pas le silence. Dans son quartier il y avait toujours du bruit, de la musique, de la vie. Et le silence le laissait seul, avec ses pensées. Mais malgré le malaise qu'il ressentait il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être captivé. Absorbé totalement dans la contemplation du corps qui était le sien, se redécouvrant d'un nouveau point de vu.

\- Bokuto-san, tu es un génie ! S'exclama finalement Akaashi.

* * *

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'une telle expression de surprise prendrait vie sur son visage, jamais il ne les aurait cru. Surtout qu'il s'évertuait tant bien que mal, depuis tout petit, à ne laisser filtrer aucune émotion. Mais il semblerait que Bokuto soit quelqu'un de très expressif. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Maintenant qu'Akaashi avait l'occasion de voir le décoloré dans son corps et agir, il se rendait compte que rien ne paraissait naturel. Les sourires, le froncement de sourcils, le moindre geste que Bokuto effectuait. Tout était en total décalage. Rien ne semblait normal.

C'est incroyable que personne ne se soit questionné plus que ça, que personne n'ait rien remarqué quant au comportement bizarre du brun lors de ces derniers jours.

\- Mais, mais, Akaashi…

\- Bon maintenant il reste à savoir comment expliquer ça à Takeda-san…

Akaashi ignora Bokuto, faisant fonctionner son cerveau à vive allure. Il se surprit même à aimer ça, élaborer une stratégie, trouver des solutions. C'était un peu pareil lorsqu'il faisait une passe au volley, il devait évaluer rapidement qu'elles étaient les meilleures possibilités et les divers aboutissants. Là c'était la même chose. Cette étrange excitation, cette espèce d'euphorie l'avait envahie et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. Trop longtemps.

\- J'aime pas faire ça, mais je ferais jouer mon rôle de fils du directeur pour t'avoir à mes côtés ce soir. De toute façon, demain tout sera redevenu normal.

\- Et si on reste coincé comme ça pour toujours ? Demanda Bokuto.

Akaashi se figea. Évidemment qu'il y avait pensé. Et pas qu'une seule fois. Mais à chaque fois que cette idée lui effleurait l'esprit, il essayait de la faire disparaître le plus vite possible. Ça lui faisait peur. En réalité, ce qui le terrifiait surtout c'était l'incroyable sentiment de soulagement qui l'envahissait à chaque fois que son esprit dérivait vers cette pensée. Un moyen de fuir la vie qu'on lui imposait. Un moyen d'être heureux. Néanmoins il s'interdisait d'avoir de telles pensées. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Il mit du temps à trouver les mots pour répondre à Bokuto.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas Bokuto-san.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence où aucun des deux garçons n'osèrent parler. Sûrement pensaient-ils aux conséquences de ce qu'un échange définitif impliquait. Et Akaashi ne put manquer l'air incroyablement inquiet qu'arborait Bokuto.

\- On se retrouvera après les cours, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto fit un léger mouvement de tête pour dire qu'il avait compris. Et alors qu'Akaashi allait partir, une main se posa sur son bras, le retenant. Il sentit un frisson descendre le long de son échine, et l'agréable chaleur émanant de la main du plus vieux le déstabilisa légèrement. Sûrement était-il trop peu habitué aux contacts physiques ? Pourtant lorsque Kuroo l'avait pris dans ses bras, ça avait été totalement différent.

\- Attends ! Akaashi est-ce que-

Akaashi fixa le visage se trouvant en face de lui et put lire aisément l'inquiétude se trouvant dans les prunelles grises habituellement siennes. Et il ne sut pas comment, mais il savait exactement ce que Bokuto allait lui demander.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kuroo s'occupe de ta petite sœur.

\- Et-

\- Je suis au courant pour la réunion. J'irais à ta place et te ferais un résumé par SMS.

Sur son visage Bokuto étira un large sourire, qui ne faisait pas du tout naturel aux yeux d'Akaashi, lui qui ne souriait jamais.

\- Merci Akaashi. Tu penses vraiment à tout ! T'es le meilleur !

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'Akaashi était déstabilisé par le fait d'avoir une conversation avec son propre corps, alors lorsque Bokuto le prit dans ses bras afin de montrer sa reconnaissance, Akaashi ne sut pas quoi faire, trouvant la situation totalement irréaliste. Et à nouveau au contact de l'autre, il ne put réprimer un léger frisson agréable parcourir le corps dans lequel il se trouvait. Et personne ne s'en rendit compte, ni Bokuto, ni Akaashi, mais ce dernier souriait légèrement sous le câlin du hibou.

\- Bokuto-san, lâche-moi, ordonna finalement Akaashi en se soustrayant à l'étreinte de Bokuto.

Bokuto s'exécuta sans rechigner, toujours un large sourire sur le visage. Un visage qu'Akaashi avait du mal à reconnaître, bien que ce fût le sien. Jamais il n'avait vu une expression aussi heureuse sur son propre visage. Avait-il même déjà souri ainsi ? Et face à ce sourire, une des barrières qu'Akaashi avait pris tant de temps à ériger, se craquela. Mais il l'ignora. Inconsciemment, il refusait de la colmater. Au plus profond de lui, il espérait qu'elles tombent toutes une par une.

Cependant, l'Homme ignore tout de ses désirs les plus profonds. C'est pourquoi Akaashi pensait qu'être le fils parfait était la meilleure chose à faire pour lui. Et pour cela sa présence en cours était indispensable.

\- Maintenant, Bokuto-san, tu ferais mieux de-

\- Bokuto-san, que faites-vous ici ?

Akaashi serra les dents, se retournant lentement, sachant très bien sur qui ses yeux allaient tomber. Yachi. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi était-elle venue vers eux ?

Il lança un regard noir à Bokuto, pensant que la venue de la blonde était de sa faute. Mais lorsqu'il lut l'expression apeurée sur son visage, il senti comme le besoin de le rassurer. Et contrairement à d'habitude, il fut incapable d'ignorer la détresse de Bokuto.

Alors Akaashi avança vers Yachi, essayant au mieux de reproduire l'attitude du décoloré, réfléchissant à toute allure comment se débarrasser de la jeune fille. Parce qu'il savait que si elle continuait ainsi à vouloir entrer dans sa vie, elle réussirait. Généralement, les gens n'insistaient pas pour approcher Akaashi, au contraire. Mais le passeur n'aurait pas le courage de repousser éternellement tout le monde. Il avait très bien réussi jusqu'à maintenant, alors pourquoi depuis toute cette histoire ça avait changer ? Pourquoi il n'avait plus la force d'être le Akaashi qu'il avait toujours été ?

\- Oh Yachi ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Je… Je suis venu voir Akaashi à propos de quelques formalités ! N'est-ce pas Akaashi ?

Il se retourna vers Bokuto demandant d'un regard son soutien. Ce que l'autre sembla comprendre vu qu'il hocha la tête vigoureusement, sans prononcer un seul mot.

\- Vous … vous allez bien ? Demanda Yachi. Vous agissez bizarrement. J'ai l'impression que-

\- Oui tout va bien Yachi. Maintenant est-ce que tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ? Demanda froidement Akaashi.

Il se reçu un regard interloqué de la part de la blonde, légèrement blessé par le ton sec employé par Akaashi. Néanmoins elle ne demanda rien de plus. Elle se contenta de tourner les talons afin de s'éloigner des deux garçons. Malgré tout quelques pensées n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans sa tête. Déjà depuis plusieurs jours.

\- On dirait qu'ils ont tous les deux des personnalités changeantes… comme s'ils arrêtaient pas d'interchanger, murmura-t-elle pensive en rejoignant le bâtiment principal.

Akaashi l'observa puis une fois sûr qu'elle était loin, il soupira et se tourna vers Bokuto. Ce dernier affichait une mine renfrognée, et Akaashi comprit très bien à quoi elle était due.

\- Tu aurais pu être plus gentil avec elle. Elle s'inquiète pour toi tu sais, reprocha le hibou au plus jeune.

Akaashi ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il était comme ça. C'est tout. Et surtout il avait pris peur. Peur que Yachi devienne trop proche. Peur que Yachi devine ce qu'il se passait. Peur que son futur ne soit pas comme ses parents l'aient planifié.

Il y eu un long silence, Bokuto attendant une quelconque réponse d'Akaashi, mais rien ne vint. Et cela ne sembla pas satisfaire le hibou.

\- On devrait lui dire ! S'écria-t-il en commençant à se diriger là où la blonde était partie quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Non.

Le ton glacial avait suffi à stopper Bokuto.

Les orbes dorés d'habitude si chaleureuses étaient affreusement froides et inconfortables, tellement que le hibou en baissa les yeux regardant le sol, comme un enfant ayant commis une bêtise. Akaashi soupira légèrement, conscient de son comportement. Mais Kuroo et Kenma étaient déjà au courant. C'était largement suffisant. Il fallait que personne d'autre ne sache.

\- Maintenant tu ferais mieux de retourner en cours Bokuto-san. Si les professeurs remarquent mon absence anormalement longue, ils contacteront mes parents. J'ai déjà assez d'ennui comme ça.

Encore ce ton froid. Akaashi s'en était à peine rendu compte jusqu'à ce que Bokuto s'en aille sans un mot, à la manière d'un petit boudant après qu'on l'ait grondé. Akaashi soupira de nouveau. Le caractère enfantin du plus vieux allait être difficile à gérer.

\- Je te rejoindrais après l'entraînement. Attends-moi vers la voiture.

Et même si Bokuto ne donna aucune réponse, Akaashi sut très bien qu'il l'avait entendu.

* * *

Bokuto passa le reste de la journée le moral légèrement bas. Il n'écouta pas un seul mot en cours, ce que les professeurs ne semblèrent pas remarquer.

Akaashi lui avait demandé de ne pas parler, alors c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire. Bien qu'il détestait ça. Le hibou avait toujours eu l'habitude de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, la moindre petite chose, même sans importance. C'est comme s'il n'avait aucune barrière. Mais pour Akaashi, pour ne pas lui attirer d'ennui, il se taisait. Il évitait un maximum les gens. Et même à l'entraînement il demeura silencieux.

D'ailleurs le volley lui remonta légèrement le moral. Il réussit les passes, bien que ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection. Et d'ailleurs, il se révéla être plutôt bon. Peut-être cela était dû au fait qu'il était dans le corps d'Akaashi et que du coup il avait acquis certaines de ses compétences physiques maintenant qu'il s'était habitué au corps du brun.

C'était donc avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres qu'il rejoignit la voiture où Akaashi devait le rejoindre.

\- Bonjour Akaashi-san, avez-vous passez une bonne journée ? Demanda Ennoshita l'attendant contre la voiture.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Bokuto, de peur d'en dire trop.

Les minutes défilaient dans le silence, lorsque le chauffeur, voyant l'immobilité du jeune homme, le brisa.

\- Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

Bokuto hocha la tête sans un mot. Lorsque Bokuto vit au loin une tignasse décolorée. Sa tignasse. Akaashi arrivait. Et ce dernier salua immédiatement le chauffeur.

\- Bonjour. Je suis Bokuto Kotaro. J'ai mon stage au même endroit qu'Akaashi. Il m'a généreusement proposé de m'y amener aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela ne posera pas de problème.

\- Non pas du tout, sourit Ennoshita.

Les deux garçons montèrent dans la voiture tour à tour et se retrouvèrent côte à côte sur la banquette arrière. Le silence était assourdissant et mettait mal à l'aise Bokuto. Il fixait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, mais cela n'empêchait le fait qu'il soit nerveux. Et lorsque le hibou était nerveux, il ne cessait de gigoter dans tous les sens. Ce qu'Akaashi ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Calme-toi.

Bokuto tourna la tête vers Akaashi et ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de son voisin. Et il avait beau avoir vu ces prunelles dorées depuis sa naissance, lorsque c'était Akaashi qui était dans son corps, une étrange sérénité luisait à l'intérieur des deux orbes. Une lumière apaisante, qui pendant le temps d'un instant fit oublier à Bokuto où il se trouvait. Il se senti comme aspiré dans ce regard si calme. Et toute trace de malaise avait totalement disparu.

Il dût fixer Akaashi peut être un peu trop longtemps, parce que celui-ci tourna vivement la tête pour le reporter sur la fenêtre. Mais Bokuto ne détacha pas ses yeux d'Akaashi.

Tellement de choses l'intriguaient chez le passeur. Son tempérament était tellement opposé au sien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en savoir plus. Il était curieux de connaitre cette personne qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre. Enfin au niveau du caractère, parce qu'actuellement, physiquement, Akaashi ressemblait beaucoup trop au hibou.

Mais Bokuto n'avait pas l'impression de voir son corps. Il voyait l'âme d'Akaashi. Cette même âme qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme dit-on. Et bien ce ne fut jamais aussi vrai.

La voiture s'arrêta soudainement devant le bâtiment que Bokuto reconnu immédiatement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Il était heureux. Heureux de cette situation parce qu'il avait pu rencontrer Akaashi. Et qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir un nouvel objectif, un défi à relever : aider Akaashi. Faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et lorsque la secrétaire reconnut immédiatement le fils du grand patron elle l'interpella.

\- Akaashi-san ? Takeda-san vous attends à l'étage pour débuter votre stage.

\- Très bien, merci, répondit tout naturellement Akaashi.

\- Euh excusez-moi jeune homme mais qui êtes-vous ? Demanda la secrétaire fixant étrangement Akaashi.

Le jeune se rendit immédiatement compte de sa bêtise. Évidemment. Tout le monde voyait Bokuto lorsqu'ils posaient leurs yeux sur lui. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

\- Je suis Bokuto-san, l'assistant d'Akaashi-san, répondit-il immédiatement espérant rectifier son erreur précédente. Dire qu'il reprochait à Bokuto de faire n'importe quoi, mais lui ne faisait guère mieux au final.

La secrétaire sembla chercher confirmation du regard auprès du plus vieux, qui acquiesça timidement de la tête. La jeune femme de l'accueil maintint un regard suspicieux.

\- Personne ne m'avait prévenu qu'un des stagiaires -en insistant bien sur le mot- aurait un assistant.

\- Je ne serais qu'un simple observateur. A aucun moment je n'interviendrais. C'est le stage d'Akaashi-san, c'est à lui de travailler, fit Akaashi tout en lançant des regards appuyés à Bokuto.

\- Oui ! Tout à fait ! Je travaillerais ! Répondit le hibou maladroitement.

\- Très bien allez-y, les autorisa la secrétaire en leur tendant des badges de stagiaires. La prochaine fois, ne passez pas par l'accueil, vos badges suffiront à vous faire rentrer.

Akaashi la remercia rapidement avant d'entraîner Bokuto jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière eux, Akaashi laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il avait à peine remarqué à quel point son cœur s'était accéléré lors de la conversation. La montée d'adrénaline qu'il n'avait même pas sentie redescendait lentement.

\- On a eu chaud, lâcha Bokuto visiblement dans le même état que Akaashi.

\- Tant qu'on continue comme ça, tout devrait bien se passer.

Bokuto hocha la tête. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Akaashi eu un moment d'hésitation avant de sortir de l'ascenseur. Takeda les accueilli un grand sourire aux lèvres, ne semblant pas du tout se préoccuper de la présence du décoloré. D'après le maître de stage, ils étaient en avance et les autres stagiaires n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et qu'ils devaient donc attendre avant de faire la réunion sur le dossier en cours, afin que tous les stagiaires puissent y assister.

Au début tout se passait bien, Akaashi fut même extrêmement surpris que Bokuto ne renverse aucun café, comme si le hibou avait déjà été serveur ou avait eu l'habitude faire ce genre de job. De plus il était efficace quant aux photocopies à faire.

D'un côté il était soulagé, finalement il pouvait peut-être faire plus confiance à Bokuto que ce qu'il croyait. Mais de l'autre côté, il était frustré de ne faire qu'observer et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il s'ennuyait fermement. Enfin jusqu'au moment où les autres stagiaires arrivèrent.

Cela devait faire bien vingt bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés, même si pour Akaashi il avait l'impression qu'une heure s'était écoulée lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Akaashi n'observa même pas les autres stagiaires sortir tour à tour de l'engin. Ses yeux furent tout de suite attirés par une carrure imposante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. D'ailleurs, c'était bien le dernier endroit où il s'attendait à le voir : Ushijima.

Et au vu du bruit d'une tasse se brisant, suite d'une chute sur le sol, il semblerait bien que Bokuto ait également remarqué sa présence mais Akaashi ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que ça, il se contenta d'observer Ushijima. Il ne le lâcha pas des yeux. D'ailleurs ce dernier avança en direction de Bokuto occupé à ramasser les éclats au sol.

Akaashi s'approcha discrètement, poussé par la curiosité mais aussi par l'inquiétude. Il avait peur qu'Ushijima provoque Bokuto mais surtout, il craignait que ce dernier réponde à ses provocations. Et c'est bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Lorsqu'il vit Ushijima poser sa main sur l'épaule de Bokuto et qu'il vit les prunelles grises de ce dernier se teinter d'une étrange lueur, il fit un pas prêt à intervenir. Il avait un mauvais pré-sentiment.

\- Je savais bien que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant de te voir ici, Keiji.

Ushijima ne dit rien de plus et se détourna de Bokuto, qui avait dû prendre sur lui pour l'ignorer. Puis le capitaine d'Aosuno lança un regard surpris et dédaigneux à Akaashi. Qu'est-ce que ce gars décoloré faisait ici, devait-il penser.

\- Tiens, j'ignorais que les entreprises Akaashi acceptaient les voyous.

Si Bokuto ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras, le jeune passeur aurait très certainement perdu la maîtrise de lui-même, cédant aux piques d'Ushijima.

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelques heures plus tôt il avait eu envie de remettre à sa place Ushijima. Si cette main ne s'était pas posée sur lui, il aurait fait quelque chose qu'il aurait très probablement regretté. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ainsi le contrôle. Surtout après les leçons qu'il avait données à Bokuto pour que celui-ci se fasse discret.

Mais pourquoi avait-il eu envie d'intervenir ? Après tout, il était habitué aux remarques acerbes d'Ushijima, il les entendait à longueur de journée, qu'elles soient adressées à lui ou à n'importe quel malchanceux se trouvant sur son chemin. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette fois-ci il avait failli lui répondre ? Il aurait pu se contenter d'ignorer comme à son habitude. Etait-ce parce qu'Ushijima avait insulté l'entreprise familiale ? Peut-être. Ou alors était-ce parce que sa remarque visait Bokuto ? Impossible. Akaashi avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas se préoccuper des autres. Pourquoi cela changerait avec Bokuto ?

C'était sûrement le stress. Oui, sans aucun doute. Il se trouve dans une situation des plus stressantes et ce matin il avait déjà craqué face à Kuroo. Probablement qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil et qu'après avoir réintégrer son corps il retrouverait sa maîtrise de soi. Oui. Il suffisait que tout redevienne normal, n'est-ce pas ?

L'arrêt de la voiture et la voix d'Ennoshita lui permirent de sortir de ses pensées afin de renouer avec la réalité.

\- Bokuto-san vous êtes arrivé.

Akaashi hocha la tête et tenta un faible sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup Ennoshita-san, et désolé pour le dérangement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça me fait plaisir. Je suis content de voir qu'Akaashi-san a de bonnes relations avec ses collègues. Puis il aurait été dommage que vous arriviez en retard à votre réunion.

Akaashi sorti de la voiture et avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, il adressa un regard à Bokuto, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour cette réunion. Bokuto lui sourit en retour, la portière se referma et la voiture s'éloigna.

Akaashi eut à peine le temps de pousser un soupir, qu'une voix au loin l'interpella déjà.

\- Akaashi !

Le jeune passeur se retourna vivement fusillant du regard Kuroo.

\- Évite de crier mon nom, Kuroo. Aux yeux de tous je suis Bokuto alors-

\- Je sais mais t'inquiète, personne ne m'a entendu, le coupa Kuroo levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, viens, la réunion va pas tarder à commencer.

Akaashi hocha la tête et emboîta le pas au plus vieux. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et Akaashi n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à reconnaître les lieux. Après tout, il avait une mémoire visuelle assez impressionnante. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans le silence, Akaashi décida de le briser. Il voulait se préparer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- Kuroo, cette réunion, elle est à propos de quoi ?

\- De l'avenir du quartier.

\- Mais plus exactement ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu verras par toi-même lors de la réunion.

Akaashi tourna alors son regard sur Kuroo. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui en dire plus ? Pourquoi semblait-il si morose ? Et surtout, en quoi la présence de lycéens était-elle nécessaire ?

\- Pourquoi des lycéens prennent part à cette réunion ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez faire quelque chose.

Kuroo se stoppa brusquement et baissa légèrement la tête. Le passeur ne pouvait défaire ses yeux de lui, se demandant la raison de cet arrêt.

\- Tu peux pas comprendre Akaashi, murmura Kuroo.

\- Explique moi dans ce cas.

Kuroo finit par se tourner vers Akaashi, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du plus jeune. Le silence les engloba durant un certain temps. Akaashi attendait une réponse de Kuroo, qui ne venait pas.

\- On va être en retard. Dépêchons-nous, lâcha Kuroo en reprenant le chemin d'un pas vif.

Akaashi resta quelques secondes derrière lui, immobile, puis le rattrapa. Il était perdu, il ne comprenait rien du tout au comportement du noiraud ce soir. Il semblait perturbé mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était très probablement à cause de cette réunion. Que se passait-il, bon sang ?

Ils finirent par arriver devant le gymnase du quartier et quand Kuroo poussa la porte pour laisser entrer Akaashi, ce dernier n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il s'était attendu à une petite réunion avec trois-quatre personnes, dans le salon d'un habitant quelconque, mais à la place il se trouvait dans un gymnase, avec devant lui une bonne centaine de chaises disposées devant une petite estrade et un nombre incalculable de gens. Probablement encore plus nombreux que les chaises.

Alors que son regard détaillait la salle, il reconnut Hanamaki et Matsukawa assit tout devant, qui faisaient de grands signes dans leur direction.

\- Idiots, soupira Kuroo. Allez, viens, on va les rejoindre.

Akaashi ne put qu'acquiescer, la tête remplie de questions. Bon sang, que se passait-il ? Cette réunion était-elle si importante ?

\- Toujours des problèmes avec la ponctualité vous deux ! Lança Makki lorsqu'ils prirent place à côté de lui. Kuroo eut tout juste le temps de grogner qu'un silence envahi le gymnase.

Akaashi tourna la tête vers l'estrade afin de voir qui pouvait inspirer tant de respect. Lorsqu'il vit le vieux Ukai, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris.

\- Certains d'entre vous sont déjà au courant du pourquoi je vous ai réunis ici, mais pour ceux qui l'ignorent je vais faire un petit résumé de la situation.

Akaashi écoutait attentivement. Comme en cours. Il devait saisir le moindre détail afin de pouvoir faire un rapport détaillé à Bokuto qui était absent.

\- Vous êtes au courant que les Jeux Olympiques de 2020 auront lieu à Tokyo ?

La majorité de l'assemblée hocha la tête. Akaashi aussi. Il émit d'ailleurs un petit sourire fier, évidemment qu'il le savait, c'était l'entreprise de ses parents -la sienne- qui s'occupait de l'aménagement et de la construction des installations. C'était d'ailleurs un de leur plus grand projet, qui selon Masato leur permettrait de conquérir le marché mondial.

\- Ils prévoient de tout raser et de construire ici les logements des athlètes.

Des cris de stupeur et de protestations s'emparèrent de la foule. Le calme mit du temps à revenir. Akaashi tourna la tête et vit l'air sombre sur le visage de Kuroo.

Akaashi ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était choqué de cette nouvelle. Ses parents allaient-ils vraiment détruire un quartier ? Il était persuadé qu'ils ne construiraient que sur des lieux inhabités.

Une fois le calme revenu, le vieux reprit la parole.

\- J'ai eu rendez-vous avec les Akaashi il y a quelques jours. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce sont eux qui s'occupent des travaux pour les JO.

Akaashi sentit immédiatement le regard de Kuroo sur lui, et il tenta tant bien que mal d'oublier le malaise qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Finalement, il comprit le comportement du noiraud un peu plus tôt.

\- Ils proposent de nous reloger un peu partout dans leurs immeubles dans Tokyo.

Il y eut encore quelques indignations mais assez brèves.

\- Je leur ai dit qu'on était pas intéressé. Et que-

\- Pourquoi ?

Akaashi s'était levé sans s'en rendre compte et il avait encore moins contrôlé sa question. A côté de lui, Kuroo lui jetait un regard noir, l'incitant à s'asseoir, tandis que tout le reste de l'assemblée le fixait avec surprise. Sauf Ukai. Le vieux n'avait aucune expression qui transparaissait sur son visage.

\- Parce qu'on abandonnera pas notre quartier. Toi mieux quiconque devrait le savoir Bokuto. On se battra pour lui et-

\- Mais ils vous...nous proposent des logements ? Pourquoi ne pas accepter ? Un appartement c'est un appartement. Et puis refuser ne changera rien pour eux, ils arriveront quand même à mener leur projet jusqu'au bout, et cette fois-ci l'offre de relogement ne tiendra plus. Je sais-

\- Tais-toi ! Lui ordonna Kuroo. Je t'en supplie tais-toi. Ne dis plus un mot.

\- Kuroo, tu ne les connais pas comme moi je les connais. Ils sont prêts à tout, ils-

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva tiré par le bras à travers le gymnase par Kuroo. La porte claqua violemment derrière eux.

\- Bordel Akaashi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?

\- J'essaye de vous aider. Vous devriez accepter cette offre avant de finir à la rue, répondit calmement Akaashi.

\- Je te l'avais dit, tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Ce quartier c'est une famille. C'est ma famille ! C'est celle de Bokuto ! Et on ne peut pas accepter que tes parents la détruise !

Akaashi resta silencieux, observant Kuroo lâcher sa colère. Le plus jeune ne savait pas pourquoi il était intervenu comme ça. En temps normal, il serait resté assis et n'aurait rien dit. Mais il avait ressenti le besoin de les aider, de les mettre en garde. Quoi que ses parents veuillent, ils l'obtenaient toujours. Il valait toujours mieux accepter leur accord mais face à la rage dont faisait preuve le noiraud, il fut incapable d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau. Et heureusement parce que Kuroo ne semblait pas avoir fini.

\- Ton intervention va attirer des ennuis à Bokuto ! Tu t'en rends compte au moins ? A cause toi ils vont tous penser que Bokuto est du côté de tes parents, de ceux qui veulent notre peau ! Sans parler de ce stage où tu l'as tiré ! Chez les Akaashi ! Quelle idée ! Tu as réfléchis aux conséquences que tes choix avaient sur la vie de Bokuto ?

\- Je-

\- Non Akaashi. Non. Ne dis rien. Je te jure, si à cause de toi Bokuto souffre, je te jure que tu regretteras de ne pas être resté dans ton corps.

Mais cette remarque, cette colère qui lui était adressée, s'en fut trop pour Akaashi.

\- Je le regrette déjà Kuroo ! Depuis ce premier échange je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes émotions. Je n'arrive plus à être celui qu'ils attendent que je sois. Tout ça a fichu ma vie en l'air !

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre les deux garçons. Akaashi se laissa tomber contre le mur, s'asseyant contre le sol. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Je veux juste me réveiller, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Il entendit un soupir de Kuroo et sentit qu'il prenait place à côté de lui.

\- Tu sais, Bokuto t'adore, fit Kuroo afin de briser le silence. Il veut à tout prix trouver un moyen de te rendre heureux. Et je crois qu'il n'abandonnera jamais, il est encore plus déterminé que pour un match de volley. Et ça me fait peur.

Akaashi releva la tête et regarda Kuroo. Ce dernier fixait droit devant lui un point invisible. Akaashi était surpris par ce que lui disait le noiraud. Surpris et touché.

\- J'ai tellement peur qu'il sombre à nouveau, reprit Kuroo.

\- Comment ça ?

Kuroo croisa finalement le regard du plus jeune.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur Bokuto, Akaashi.


End file.
